Los Hermanos Uzumakis
by TheMasterZero106
Summary: Naruto no soportaba estar solo desde que la aldea lo odia después del ataque del Kyuuby. Un día encontró un pergamino que era de rango SSS el cual era crear una vida Nueva con solo cortar sangre del usuario. Naruto creyendo poder tener una familia nueva puso sangre en el pergamino sin saber las consecuencia de como seria tener un montón de hermanos y hermanas.
1. personaje del creador

**Nuevo fic**

 **Hola como están gente que Lee mis fics espero que bien y si es así espero que te guste este nuevo fic de "Los hermanos Uzumakis" una historia en donde Naruto tendrá un montón de hermanos y hermanas gracias a un pergamino que encontró en una de su escapatorias de la aldea de sus aldeanos que quería asesinarlo por creer que es el Kyuuby sin darse cuenta que también dividió a Kurama en cada hermano y hermana. Y ese hermano o hermana seras tu un personaje creado por ti con el apellido Uzumaki al final de cada nombre. Sin nada mas que decir aquí yo dejo la descripción de mi personaje uzumaki**

 **Nombre: Zero Uzumaki (Uso el nombre Zero porque me gusta mucho)**

 **Afinidades: Fuego y Agua  
**

 **Especialidad: Kenjutsu**

 **Apariencia: Lleva una camisa de color blanco con el simbolo Uzumaki en su espalda, lleva unos pantalones azules cortos, sandalias negras y unos googles naranjas en su cuello y llevaba siempre con el un cuchillo ninja con una funda negra**

 **Edad: 5 pero al pasar los años tendrá 14**

 **Esos son mis datos de mi personaje espero que apoyen este fic y ayuden a Naruto a tener una familia con tu personaje. Aquí se despide su amigo TheMasterZero106.**

 **HASTA LA PROXIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**


	2. Aviso

**Recordar**

 **Recordar que necesitan dejar sus datos en los reviews para poder saber que clase de Uzumaki quieres ser y que tipo de estilo quieres ser.**

 **Pueden crear mas de un personaje si ustedes los desean.**

 **Era solo eso nos vemos en un futuro capitulo de los "Hermanos Uzumakis"**

 **Se despide aquí su amigo TheMasterZero106**


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Mi nueva familia**

 **Hola gente que lee mis fics ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y si es así te gustara este primer capítulo de "Los Hermanos Uzumakis" en donde das los datos de tu personaje, no importa si el fic ya está avanzado puedes seguir creando un personaje ya que Naruto cometió el error de usar mucha sangre y también es en donde será un hermano Uzumaki de Naruto. Una cosa esta historia no solo será Naruto sino también de Naruto SD para así ser más comediante. Sin nada más que decir que empiece el capítulo.**

En el bosque de Konoha o para ser más exactos en el bosque de la muerte. Se podía ver a un niño peli rubio erizado, con una camisa blanca manga larga verde con un símbolo de un remolino rojo en el pecho, con unos shorts blancos con unas rayas verdes, unos ojos azules, con tres marcas en las mejillas como bigotes, de unos 6 años y sandalias azules de nombre Uzumaki Naruto.

Corriendo con lágrimas de una turba de aldeanos que traían espadas kunais y otras armas para asesinarlo por creer que él es un demonio o un monstruo que mato a su familia. Pero él no tenía la culpa de ser culpado de algo que no sabía.

Aldeanos: ¡VUELVE AQUÍ MALDITO DEMONIO!-gritaban con enojo persiguiendo al pobre de Naruto que hacia todo lo posible para escapar

Naruto: ¡Yo-yo-yo no soy un demonio!-gritaba llorando y molesto-¡Solo soy un simple niño que no hizo nada!

Aldeano: ¡No mientas! ¡Tú asesinaste a nuestras familias!-dijo con enojo-¡DEBES MORIR!

Naruto siguió corriendo hasta que por accidente este piso mal y cayó a un agujero muy profundo

Aldeano: ¡No vuelvas a la aldea o te mataremos!-grito para después irse con sus compañeros

Naruto: ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritaba cayendo a la nada creía que era su fin y que caería por siempre pero al terminar de caer sintió un gran dolor en la cabeza quedando inconsciente

Despues de 10 minutos

Naruto: ¡Au! Mi cabecita duele-dijo sobándose la cabeza para después darse cuenta que estaba en una clase de cueva con velas encendidas-¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien aquí?-gritaba pero no se escuchaba nada, sin tener otra cosa que hacer decidió recorrer el lugar ya que no había forma de subir aun.

Mientras caminaba por el lugar logro ver que algunas paredes se miraban unas pinturas del primer hokage con un Uchiha dándose la mano en forma de paz, pero no entendía que significaba el símbolo del primer hokage. Sin restarle mucha importancia siguió su camino sin darse cuenta que en la pintura se podía ver al hokage con un gran rollo en la espalda.

Siguiendo su camino logro llegar a una clase de habitación con unas escaleras a la superficie y una caja extraña con el símbolo Senju y Uchiha, con curiosidad se acercó a la caja y miro los símbolos de clanes, dándole curiosidad abrió la caja para encontrarse un gran pergamino cerrado, sacando el pergamino lo desenrollo y miro que decía.

Mensaje del pergamino:

Al Uchiha o Senju sobreviviente lea este mensaje que es muy importante. Ya que contiene un jutsu muy prohibido para todas las aldeas vecinas y rivales. Este pergamino lo cree yo Hashirama Senju el primer hokage y mi compañero Madara Uchiha para crear nueva vida con solo dar una muestra de sangre. Lo usábamos para hacer al ejército de Konoha para proteger la aldea de las maldades que hay por el mundo shinobi. Por así decir este pergamino es clasificado SSS es muy importante que el que lo encuentre lo cuide con su vida y no dejar que caiga en manos incorrectas, Si Tobirama o Hiruzen encuentran este pergamino por favor escóndalo en un lugar seguro para que nadie lo encuentre de nuevo, pero si eres un sobreviviente de un clan usa este jutsu para poder tener más personas con tu sangre y ayudar a la aldea. Las edades que salga de cualquier vida creada serán aleatorias, no se sabe si serán adultos o adolecentes o niños hasta podría ser bebes puede hasta lograr tener diferentes afinidades elementales o sub-elementos poderosos. Por eso el que encuentre este pergamino protéjalo con su vida.

Atte. Hashirama Senju el primer Hokage de la aldea

Naruto al leer el mensaje se sorprendió mucho al saber que el Primer Hokage creo el pergamino, no sabía que se podía crear vida con solo inyectar sangre en este pergamino que encontró. Miro para todos lados para asegurarse estar solo y lo cargo en su espalda para subir y salir de la cueva.

Al salir vio que ya era de noche así que los aldeanos de seguro están durmiendo y no saben que él seguía vivo, con un suspiro de alivio camino por el bosque intentando buscar la salida. Por suerte logro encontrar la salida sin tener que toparse con ninguna bestia.

Caminando con cuidado llego a su única casa el cual era un departamento pequeño que por lo menos era acogedor para un niño de su edad. Entrando, cerró la puerta rápidamente para asegurarse de que nadie lo haya seguido, dentro de la casa se podía ver un gran desorden por el lugar, mucha suciedad, mucha basura, mucha ropa sucia, Etc. Por lo menos el lugar tenía un baño, una sala para descansar, una cocina y una habitación para el junto con un armario para guardar su ropa que no era mucho que digamos. Camino para sentarse en un sillón y abrir el pergamino en la mesa, viendo que decía "deposita sangre" y luego hacer las siguientes señas de manos. Naruto tenía una sonrisa ya que estaba creyendo poder tener al fin una familia, se cortó la palma de la mano con un cuchillo de cocina y depósito mucha sangre en el pergamino, vendándose la herida del cuchillo empezó a hacer los siguientes sellos de manos: Pájaro, perro, dragón, mono, serpiente, caballo, tigre, carnero, jabalí, buey, liebre y rata.

Al terminar de hacer los sellos de manos dijo

Naruto: ¡Jutsu de creación de vida!-al terminar y poner la palma de la mano en el sello, no pasó nada. Creyendo que lo engañaron se deprimió mucho y decidió irse dormir para intentar olvidar la tristeza, tomando el pergamino aun abierto lo dejo al lado de su cama en un mueble y se subió a la cama poniéndose un pijama de zorro naranja, sin darse cuenta que el pergamino se iluminaba poco a poco

Dentro de Naruto

Se podía ver a un gran zorro enjaulado de color naranja, con nueve colas gigantes y marcas en las mejillas durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que sintió como alguien le robaba el chakra. Despertando furiosamente creyendo que el niño estaba usando su chakra, pero grande fue su sorpresa ya que no vio a nadie y no entendía porque perdia chakra intentando ignorar al dolor o la extracción de chakra se volvió a dormir sin antes pensar.

Kurama: "Que raro si el mocoso no está usando mi chakra entonces ¿quién es el que me roba el chakra?"-pensó confundido antes de volverse a dormir

Fuera de la mente de Naruto y al día siguiente

Se podía ver a Naruto despertando de su sueño sin darse cuenta de los cuerpos de algunos niños de su edad o de otras edades hasta de un bebe durmiendo en el piso alrededor de la habitación, con un pijama de zorro de diferentes colores, cada uno tenía el pelo largo o corto de color rojo o rubio como él y tenían marcas algunos tres o dos en las mejillas durmiendo tranquilamente.

Naruto: Otro día en esta aldea-dijo con sueño para después moverse y poner un pie en el suelo pero en eso escucha una clase de quejido que lo sorprendió.

¿?: Mmm-se escuchó un quejido de alguien, haciendo que Naruto mirar con impresión a un chico de pelo rojo erizado como el con tres marcas en las mejillas con una pijama de zorro azul.

Viendo con impresión a un niño de su edad durmiendo en su habitación miro a su alrededor para impresionarse más al ver a muchos chicos y chicas, niños o niñas durmiendo con un pijama de zorro de diferente color. En eso vuelve a escuchar el mismo quejido

¿?: Ya es hora de despertar-dijo levantándose con pereza y abrir sus ojos mostrando unos ojos de color naranja mirar a su alrededor-Ni-chans es hora de despertar-dijo sacudiendo a sus hermanos y hermanas viendo que aun dormían, el chico miro detrás de él mirando a Naruto con una cara sorprendida-Naruto-ni aun hay algo de ramen en la cocina-dijo sorprendiendo a Naruto al ser llamado hermano por el chico misterioso

Naruto: Cl-claro aún queda ramen eeeee-dijo confundido para después recibir una respuesta del chico.

Zero: Ya se te olvido mi nombre me llamo Uzumaki Zero tu hermano gemelo-dijo sorprendiendo un montón a Naruto para después mirar a otra parte con Naruto.

Zero y Naruto miraron a un chico de unos 20 años de edad con un pijama de zorro de color rojo de su tamaño durmiendo tranquilamente, de cabello rojo sangre hasta la base del cuello algo desordenado. Zero se acercó a él para tirarle el pelo intentando despertarlo.

Zero: Ren ni-chan despierta prepáranos el desayuno-decía un poco molesto pasando sobre otros hermanos y hermanas despertándolos

Ren: Ite, ite, ite, ite-decía con dolor para después despertar y tallarse los ojos mostrando unos ojos de color ámbar con ojeras, indicando que no duerme mucho mirando a su hermanito con enojo-Vale… vale… si con eso dejas de molestar Zero-dijo con enojo para después pararse del suelo y dirigirse a la cocina

Naruto aún estaba en shock sin poder creer que el jutsu funcionaria, mirando el royo y vio que este tenía aun sangre, solo que poco aun para crear otra vida, para después mirar de nuevo a los niños y niñas recién despertando

Yaeru: Eeeee Zero ni-chan deja de molestar déjame dormir-dijo molesta una niña con una edad de 5 años (un año menor que Naruto) tallándose los ojos, de piel bronceada, ojos azul marino, cabello color rojo vino tinto casi negro por debajo de los hombros con un fleco del lado izquierdo que tapa el ojo y marcas parecidas a bigotes en cada mejilla (como los de Bolt y Hima de Boruto) de nombre Yaeru Uzumaki despertar-Mm buenos días Naruto oni-chan-dijo sorprendiendo a Naruto al ser llamado hermano mayor por la chica

Naruto: Eeeee buenos días ne-chan-dijo confundido y alegrando a su hermanita-"Un momento eso chica se ve igual a mí solo que más femenina"-pensó mirando a una chica de su edad con un pijama de zorro naranja, con el pelo rubio largo en dos coletas, tres marcas en las mejillas como un zorro y de seguro también ojos azules-"Creo que la llamare Naruko"-pensó mirando a su hermana gemela.

Naruko: Aaaaaaa buenos días a todos-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

En ese momento empezaron a despertar los demás chicos y chicas y la pequeña recién nacida diciéndole sus nombres a Naruto aunque acertó al decir que la chica igual a él se llamaba Naruko, los que eran más grandes se cambiaron de ropa mientras que los pequeños conservaban el traje de zorro

Stella: Ven aquí Rei-dijo una chica de un pijama de zorro rojo, Pelo rojizo escarlata, atado en dos coletas en las partes laterales de su cabeza con un listón amarillo, Piel semi-bronceada, con ojos de color violeta azulado llamada Stella Uzumaki una chica un año mayor que Naruto-Venga Naruto-ni levántate todos te esperaremos en la sala-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras llevaba a la bebe a la sala

Naruto: "Si ellos dicen la verdad de que soy su hermano"-pensó mientras se le escapaban unas pequeñas lagrimas-"Significa que tengo por fin una familia"-pensó con una gran sonrisa para después ir a la sala para encontrarse a Ren en la cocina preparando los ramens congelados y otros platillos

Aíra: Naruto-ni podrías ir por más sillas para todos-dijo una chica de la misma edad de Naruto de cabello largo café-rojizo y ojos grises con un traje de zorro de color café de nombre Aíra Uzumaki.

Naruto: Claro ne-chan-dijo con una sonrisa viendo a Aíra sonreír.

Naruto iba a levantar una de las sillas pero en eso otro chico más mayor que el levanto la silla.

Era un chico de unos 15 años de cabello rojo de un tono vivo y un poco alborotado, similar a Naruto, pero tiene un mechón negro en la frente de nombre Ryoku Uzumaki mucho más mayor que Naruto llevaba una camisa de botones abierta de color negro con líneas rojas de forma horizontal, el simbolo Uzumaki en su espalda y en los hombros de ambos brazos. Usa mezclillas de tono azul oscuro y resistente, sandalias ninja negras y una katana larga de doble filo en su espalda

Ryoku: No te preocupes Naruto yo me encargo-dijo con una sonrisa el chico

Naruto: Esta bien oni-chan-dijo con una sonrisa

¿?: Naruto ven aquí por fa-dijo un chico que estaba en la cocina ayudando a Ren a cocinar el cual ahora tenía de ropa lleva una camisa blanca debajo de una chaqueta negra con la espiral Uzumaki en la espalda y una cruz roja en el hombro derecho, un pantalón de mezclilla negro con un cinturón de hebilla gruesa con la vara de Asclepios (símbolo de los médicos) y unos botines.

Este chico se parecía mucho a un personaje de One piece llamado Rononoa Zoro del nuevo mundo solo con sus diferencias era pelirrojo, más joven y tiene los dos ojos de color negro de nombre Zafir Uzumaki se veía dos años mayor que Naruto.

Zafir: ¡Naruto ven ahora o iré por ti!-dijo molesto haciendo a Naruto correr y ver a Zafir cortando algunas verduras o trozos de carne para añadir al ramen-Por fin llegas podrías decirle a Shin que la comida está casi lista que prepare todo y que vaya a comprar comida para Reí-le dijo a su hermanito el cual asintió

Naruto: Claro ahora le digo-dijo con una sonrisa para irse a buscar a otro de sus hermanos que tenía el pelo Negro y rojo carmesí por una razón lleva una camisa de color gris y una sudadera de color negro con carmesí, con el símbolo uzumaki en la espalda, lleva pantalones rojos burdeos y sandalias negras y guantes negros lo encontró jugando con Reí-Shin ni-chan Zafir ni-chan quiere que vayas a comprar comida para Reí-dijo con una sonrisa a su hermano mayo

Shin: Claro cuidas a Reí mientras no estoy-dijo pasándole a la bebe la cual era una niña-No la dejes caer-dijo en un tono burlón (Nota: Olvide decir que los hermanos que Naruto creo también les dio sus recuerdos hasta el de los aldeanos lo odian)

Naruto miraba a la pequeña Reí que reía mirando a Naruto con una gran sonrisa

Reí: Je, je, ga, ga (je je Hermano)-decía en su lengua de bebe a Naruto le aparecieron estrellas en los ojos al ver a su hermanita bebe y la abrazo con fuerza

Naruto: Es-es tan pura e inocente-decía abrazándola con fuerza, en eso una chica de cabello rubio un poco largo con un mechón blanco del lado izquierdo con un ojo azul y el otro morado y con marcas en las mejillas, Lleva una camisa de malla, sobre ella una camisa blanca manga larga con rallas a los costados de las mangas de color azul con los remolinos en azul y un chaleco blanco con azul en los bordes y el remolino en la espalda color azul, con unos pantalones blancos anbu y unas sandalias ninja blancas con azul junto con su porta-shuriken en la pierna izquierda y un porta-pergaminos en la cintura del lado derecho junto con una lanza en la espalda de nombre Kito Uzumaki una chica que tiene la misma edad que Ryoku

Kito: Naruto ten más cuidado al abrazar a tu hermanita-dijo separando a Naruto de Rei la cual hizo un pequeño mohín al ser separada de su hermanote

Ren: La comida ya está lista-dijo trayendo toda la comida a la mesa junto con Zafir el cual cargaba unos platillos para las chicas

Shin: Ya llegue-dijo con una sonrisa y con una bolsa el cual tenía comida para bebe para Rei

Ren: Bien todos a comer-dijo sentándose en una gran mesa (que ni nadie sabe de dónde salió) junto con sus hermanos

Todos: Itadakimasu-dijeron todos para después empezar a comer platillos diferentes Naruto miraba a todos con una sonrisa

Naruto: "Esta es la familia que yo siempre quise tener"-pensó con una gran sonrisa mientras una lagrima salía de sus ojos

Zero: Eeee Naruto ¿porque lloras?-dijo llamando la atención de todos que miraron a Naruto llorar y se preocuparon

Naruto: No, no es nada y son lágrimas de felicidad no de tristeza, es solo que me alegra mucho que seamos familia-dijo con una gran sonrisa hacia su familia que igual sonrieron

Zero: Pues claro siempre seremos hermanos Naruto desde ahora y para siempre-dijo con una gran sonrisa para después alzar un vaso con jugo-¡Cuidado mundo shinobi porque la familia Uzumaki será la familia más poderosa en el mundo Dateballo!-grito mientras todos levantaban sus vasos y gritaban

Familia Uzumaki: ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-gritaron todos alzando sus vasos con una gran sonrisa

 **¿Qué aventuras les espera a esta nueva familia en konoha? Descúbranlo más en el siguiente episodio**

 **(Reproducir Ending 1 de one piece en español latino la letra será cambiada por mi aunque la canción siga)**

 **(Yo soñeeeeeee tiempo atrás a una gran familiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa)**

 **Se podía ver la sombra de Naruto ahora más grande mirando a la aldea en el monte kage pero la sombra evitaba que se mirara la ropa**

 **(Era la familiaaaaa para miiii)**

 **(Como milagrosooooooo)**

 **(Siempre soñé poder tenerloooooooo)**

 **(Y todo el tiempo buscabaaaaaaaaaa)**

 **(No quiero yo que alguien de maaaaaaaaaaaal)**

 **(Me los vaya a quitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar)**

 **(La la la la yaaaaaaaaaaaa)**

 **Se podía ver a Zero junto con Ren y Ayeru aparecer y estar al lado izquierdo de Naruto también siendo tapados por una sombra**

 **(Lo quiero yo teneeeeeeeeeeeeeer)**

 **(La la la la yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa)**

 **(Quiero tener lo que siempre queridooooooooooooo)**

 **Luego aparece Naruko más grande junto con Stella y Aira a su lado pero igual la sombra evita que ropa llevan**

 **(Deeeeeeebo luchar por la familia que quiero teneeeeeeeeeer)**

 **En ese momento al lado derecho de Naruto aparecen Ryoku junto con Shin, Zifir y Kito más grandes mirando a la aldea siendo bloqueados por la sombra sin dejar ver sus ropas**

 **(La famiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilia que siempre he querido desde que naciiiiiiiiiiii)**

 **En eso aparece la pequeña Reí de niña entremedio de Zero y Naruto tomándolos de las manos sin querer separarse**

 **(Cuando era pequeño nada sale bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen)**

 **(No quiero perderloooooooooooooos)**

 **Luego todos se voltean levantando un pulgar a la cámara y un gran zorro está detrás de ellos**

 **YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Lamento si es corto pero es que quería primero hacer un capitulo en donde todos aparecen y luego la aventura comienza a sí que no se desesperen porque se vendrán capítulos más largos que este.**

 **Si aún quieres ser parte de la familia Uzumaki puedes seguir poniendo tus datos en los reviews y esperar a que salga en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Aquí se despide su amigo TheMasterZero106 ¿Qué les pareció el ending que cree con la canción de one piece? Sin nada más que decir hasta la próxima.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Conociendo a Hiruzen-jiji, nuestra nueva casa, nuevos miembros en la familia y las habitaciones para cada hermano Uzumaki**

 **No tengo nada más que decir que lo de siempre y que Kito es hombre y no mujer y que disfruten el capítulo.**

 **A si y que la edad de Zero es igual a la de Naruto así para que sean gemelos.**

Toda la familia Uzumaki se cambiaron de ropa para ir a ver a Hiruzen para que inscriba a todos de la familia Uzumaki como aldeanos y ninjas de Konoha, claro que los más chicos irán a la academia los cuales son Naruto junto con Zero, Yaeru, Aira, Stella, Zaifir, Naruko y claro que la pequeña Reí cuando sea más grande y los que son más grandes tendrá una prueba para ser gennin y jonnin los cuales son Ren, Ryoku, Shin y Kito.

Ahora se podía ver a todos caminando hacia el edificio hokage. Pero los aldeanos solo miraban mal a Naruto y a los hermanos y hermanas no, claro que sin preguntarse ¿quiénes eran? Y porque deberían socializar con el demonio y además por traer las mismas marcas de este como si fueran familia. Si el niño era un demonio entonces esos otros también serán tratados como demonios.

Los hermanos Uzumakis se dieron cuenta de las miradas de odio que les lanzaban y estos se los devolvían. Zero intento romper el silencio incomodo preguntándole a Naruto lo siguiente.

Zero: Y Naruto-ni ¿qué crees que dirá Hiruzen-jiji cuando le digamos que si podemos entrar a la academia todos juntos?-dijo con una sonrisa.

Zero ahora llevaba de ropa una camisa blanca con el símbolo Uzumaki en la espalda, mientras que en el pecho lleva una cruz roja por todo el pecho hasta la cintura, unos pantalones azules cortos, sandalias ninja negras, unos googles como los de Naruto de color naranja en el cuello y llevaba una clase de espada de madera con una funda café en la cintura la espada era como una daga **(Cambiare el cuchillo de Zero por todo tipos de armas cuerpo a cuerpo, pesadas, livianas, etc.)**

Naruto: Pues no lo sé, creó que se sorprenderá mucho al verlos tambien-dijo con una sonrisa-Oigan se me ocurre una broma-al decir eso Zero junto con Yaeru y Aira **(que cargaba a la pequeña Reí)** se juntaron para escuchar la broma- _*Susurro* *Susurro*_ -al andar susurrando llamaron la atención de los más grandes que al acercarse a los pequeños se empezaron a reír un poco

Ren: Oigan ¿qué creen que tienen planeado hacer?-dijo con una mirada sospechosa

Naruko: ¿No planearan hacer una broma?-dijo con una mirada un poco molesta.

Naruko llevaba de ropa una camiseta de manga corta negra, chaleco naranja oscuro, pantalón corto negra, falda naranja oscuro, guantes negros y botas negras.

Naruto: ¿Qué? Claro que no-dijo riendo un poco junto con los otros que también reían

Zaifir: Más les vale escupir la sopa si no quieren que los golpee-dijo con un puño alzado queriendo golpear a sus hermanitos.

Zaifir lleva de ropa Igual al de Roronoa Zoro del Nuevo Mundo. Pero el kimono es rojo, la cinta cinturón **(como se llame)** negro, la bandada atada en el brazo izquierdo negro, pantalón negro y botas negras.

Asustando a sus hermanitos

Los cuales del miedo se abrazaron entre ellos sin querer separarse

Hasta que **(reproducir aquí efecto de sonido de golpe chistoso de one piece o más bien *PING*)**

Stella: ¡No les hagas amenazas a nuestros hermanitos!-dijo muy molesta con un palo golpeando la cabeza de Zaifir

Stella usa un Kimono de color vino con detalles de un dragón rojo escupiendo fuego y usa sandalias de color azul rey.

Zaifir: ¡Eso me dolió tonta!-dijo molesto

Stella: ¡No los puedes amenazar así!-dijo molesta

Zaifir: ¿Y porque no? Soy su hermano mayor y puedo hacer lo que quiera-dijo molesto en eso recibe otro golpe pero de Shin

Shin: Cállate o los golpeare a los dos-dijo molesto con sus hermanitos y hermanitas pero ahora él fue recibido por un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Kito

Kito: Pueden callarse y continuar con nuestro camino-dijo molesto

Ren: Cállense todos ya llegamos-dijo viendo el edificio-¿Y ahora quiero saber que planean?-dijo serio

Naruto: Vale yo quiero hacerle una broma a jiji cuando entremos y nos presentemos pero necesito su ayuda-dijo con una sonrisa

La familia como también tenían un poco la actitud bromista de Naruto aceptaron.

Naruto les susurro su broma y estos rieron un poco y aceptaron

 **Con hiruzen**

Este se encontraba leyendo un libro naranja muy sosprechoso llamado **"Icha Icha Paradise"** escrito por cierto sanin pervertido que no se encuentra por ahora. Pero fue sacado del libro cuando escucho a Naruto entrar.

Naruto: Hiruzen-jiji-dijo muy feliz sacando al hokage de su libro que escondió rápidamente

Hiruzen: Oh hola Naruto-dijo viendo a su nieto entrar-¿Y veo que vienes acomp…a…ñado?-dijo dudoso al ver a las personas que trajo Naruto.

Cada uno tenía las mismas marcas en las mejillas como Naruto pero el que era de cabello rojo y ojos naranjas se parecía mucho a Naruto solo que tenía el pelo rojo como Kushina la madre real de Naruto y ojos naranjos como cierto guerrero de una leyenda. También había otros más grandes también con marcas en las mejillas y cabellos rojos o de otros colores pero también con marcas en las mejillas como Naruto y por ultimo una bebe y niñas de la misma edad o menor que Naruto con marcas en las mejillas y una muy igualita a Naruto solo que su versión mujer.

Hiruzen parpadeo un par de veces y creyó que de seguro era una de las bromas de Naruto

Hiruzen: "Me alegra ver que por fin hay más personas que no creen a Naruto un monstruo o un demonio como los otros"-pensó aliviado-Muy buena jugada Naruto crees que caeré en otra de tus bromas-dijo mirando a su sobrino el cual fingía no entender a los que se refería

Naruto: ¿De qué hablas jiji?-dijo confundido pero riendo en su interior

Hiruzen: Del henge de estos aldeanos y aldeanas en transformarse en personas muy parecidas a ti-dijo con una sonrisa

Naruto: ¿No sé a lo que te refieres Jiji?-dijo más confundido

Hiruzen: No juegues conmigo Naruto la broma termino-dijo para después juntar sus manos y decir-¡Kai!-pero nada paso, ni humo apareció y el resto de la familia uzumaki miro confundido al Hokage el cual se sorprendió y repitió-¡Kai!-pero seguía sin pasar nada-¿Qué pasa? ¡Kai, kai, kai, kai!-decía muchas veces pero no pasaba nada ni rastro de chakra u otro jutsu-"¿Quiénes son ellos?"-pensó muy confundido pero su respuesta fue resuelta por toda la familia

Familia Uzumaki: Hola Hiruzen-jiji-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo haciendo al Hokage grite por la impresión por tal revelación lo nombraron como lo hace Naruto

Hiruzen: **¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** -grito a todo pulmón por la revelación hasta se desmayo

Unos minutos después

Hiruzen estaba tirado en el suelo y empezó a mover sus ojos viendo a Naruto enfrente de el con un mohín de querer reírse

Hiruzen: Naruto parece que tuve un sueño en el que vi que venían con unas personas muy parecidas a ti-dijo con un suspiro de alivio pero se fijó bien que estaban las mismas personas que creía un sueño y estos explotaron de la risa

Zero: **¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!** ¡Es la primera vez que veo a jiji desmayarse!-reía a todo pulmón

Yaeru: ¡Jajajajajajaja que risa!-reía a todo pulmón junto con los otros

Hiruzen estaba con la boca abierta al ver a todas esas personas riendo a todo pulmón, pasaron minutos y estos aún no se callaban harto de esto les grito a la familia

Hiruzen: **¡YA CALLENSE!** -grito haciendo que todos dejen de reír y lo miren con un poco de miedo

Hiruzen se calmó y le dijo a Naruto

Hiruzen: Naruto ¿Quiénes son estas personas?-dijo confundido

Naruto con una sonrisa se puso en el centro de todos sus hermanos y estos se abrazaron en grupo con cariño

Naruto: Ellos son mis hermanos jiji-dijo con una sonrisa sorprendiendo mucho a Hiruzen y porque todos se veían igual a Naruto solo con sus diferencias.

Pero solo había una explicación de porqué Naruto tiene hermanos y se preocupo

Hiruzen: Naruto ¿Podemos hablar a solas?-le dijo a Naruto el cual asintió un poco confundido-¿Creen poder esperar a fuera?-les dijo al resto de la familia Uzumaki

Ren: Claro no veo por qué no-dijo para después salir junto con toda la familia dejando a Naruto y a Hiruzen solos

Hiruzen: Ahora pongamos la mesa sobre las cartas-dijo parándose de su escritorio confundiendo a Naruto

Naruto: ¿La mesa sobre…?-no termino ya que la puerta de la oficina se cerró con fuerza y varios sellos de silencio aparecieron de la nada, sorprendiéndolo y asustándolo ya que Hiruzen se acercaba a, el de forma intimidante

Hiruzen: Ahora dime ¿dónde lo tienes Naruto?-dijo acercándose a él y estando cara a cara claro que se arrodillo para estar a su altura-Dime ¿Cómo lo encontraste?-dijo tocando su pecho

Naruto estaba asustado al igual que confundido por la pregunta de Hiruzen

Naruto: ¿Encontrar que?-dijo confundido al igual que asustado

Hiruzen: A mí no me engañas Naruto-dijo con una mirada seria-Ellos no pueden ser tus hermanos legales, como los creaste-dijo poniendo nervioso a Naruto creyendo que Hiruzen sabe del pergamino que encontró en el bosque de la muerte

Naruto: No sé a qué te refieres jiji-dijo nervioso.

Hiruzen noto eso y vio como Naruto estaba mintiendo y recordó como unos ambus le dijeron que Naruto fue perseguido otra vez por los aldeanos y estos dijieron que se deshicieron del demonio tirándolo a un oyó. Lo que enojo demasiado a Hiruzen y mando a ejecutar a los aldeanos malvados, pero después recibió la noticia que Naruto seguía con vida y que regreso a su casa con un pergamino muy sospechoso en su espalda.

Hiruzen: Acaso ellos saben de tu pasado-le dijo a Naruto el cual asintió-Dime Naruto cuando fuiste a caer en el oyó del bosque de la muerte, en realidad era la entrada a una habitación misteriosa-dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de este-Naruto el pergamino que encontraste en esa habitación es cosa seria, necesito que me lo des para guardarlo en un lugar seguro, para que el consejo no lo encuentre-dijo serio recordando a cierto hombre de guerra con vendas en el ojo

Naruto: Lo siento jiji pero no puedo entregártelo-dijo de forma seria sorprendiendo a Hiruzen

Hiruzen: Naruto acaso no sabes lo que pasara si no me lo das-dijo enojado

Naruto: Lo siento Jiji pero no te lo entregare. Por fin tengo una familia de verdad y tú me lo quieres arrebatar, no pienso entregarte ese pergamino. Quiero una familia grande con cual poder vivir y experimentar por primera vez el amor familiar.-dijo con lágrimas sorprendiendo a Hiruzen por tal declaración de su nieto adoptado

Hiruzen: Pero Naruto si te quedas con ese pergamino es posible que tengas grandes problemas en el futuro con tu nueva familia y el consejo de ancianos-dijo esta vez preocupado

Naruto: No me importa, si tengo que enfrentar a todo el consejo para por fin tener una familia, entonces lo hare-dijo decidido y determinado

Hiruzen sonrio ante la respuesta

Hiruzen: Bien Naruto te puedes quedar con el pergamino-dijo haciendo sonreír a Naruto-Pero con la condición, de que no uses tanta sangre en el pergamino-dijo viendo a Naruto poniéndose nervioso-Naruto. Dime cuanta sangre usaste en el pergamino-dijo molesto

Naruto: Puedeeeee que taaaaal vez use mucha sangre en el pergamino y que aún queda un poooooooco para crear aún más vida-dijo muy nervioso haciendo que Hiruzen se palme la cara por la estupidez de Naruto de hacer cosas sin pensar

Hiruzen: Muy bien que sea así pero no dejes que nadie encuentre el pergamino-dijo recibiendo una sentimiento de este-Muy bien quitare los sellos de silencio y diles a tu familia que entre-dijo para después quitar los sellos y el seguro de la puerta para que Naruto les dijiera a todos que entre

Con la familia

Todos estaban esperando a Naruto, Zero estaba haciendo reír a sus hermanitos de su edad con caras graciosas junto con Aíra y Yaeru las cuales hacían muecas graciosas junto con él, haciendo reír demasiado a Stella, Zaifir, Naruko y a la pequeña Reí que reía a todo pulmón y los más grandes solo reían en voz baja.

Eso antes de que la puerta de la oficina se cerrara con fuerza alarmando a la familia que intentaban entrar pero la puerta estaba muy forzada, preocupando a la familia un montón.

Cuando vieron como la puerta se abría toda la familia se lanzó contra la oficina los más grandes poniéndose en posición de ataque con sus armas y los más chicos abrazaban a Naruto con fuerza.

Hiruzen estaba sorprendido. ¿De verdad esa familia se preocupa mucho por Naruto?

Yaeru: Naruto-ni, creímos que algo malo te paso-dijo con lágrimas y abrazándolo con fuerza preocupada por su hermano

Zero: Si. Escuchamos como la puerta se cerraba con fuerza y nos preocupamos mucho-dijo viendo si su hermano estaba lastimado

Reí: Bare ru **(¿Ni-chan?)** -dijo en su idioma de bebe y también llorando

Naruto: No se preocupen no fue nada. Solo tuve una pequeña conversación con Jiji-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

Ryoku: Pues vaya conversación-dijo con sarcasmo guardando su katana de doble filo en su espalda

Shin: ¿Qué ha pasado para que cierre la puerta así jiji?-dijo guardando dos espadas carmesí en su espalda

Zaifir: Si pequeña-dijo guardando unas espadas de su tamaño

Kito: ¿Que paso para que cierre la puerta así?-dijo guardando una lanza con el

Ren: Venga Hiruzen-jiji díganos-dijo con seriedad

Hiruzen: Es cosa entre Naruto y yo-dijo serio-¿Pero a que han venido aquí?-dijo para después recibir su respuesta de los pequeños

Zero, Yaeru, Naruko, Stella, Aíra y Zaifir: ¡Queremos entrar en la academia!-dijeron en sincronización sorprendiendo a Hiruzen por la sincronización

Hiruzen: Claro no veo el problema, pero no estarán los 7 juntos-dijo deprimiendo a los hermanos-Los únicos que estarán una clase mayor que ustedes serán: Zaifir y Stella-dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de los dos-bueno solo tengo que arreglar unas cosas y podrán ir mañana-dijo con una sonrisa alegrando a todos.

Cuando se estaban por retirar Hiruzen pensó en la pequeña casa de Naruto y sabía que necesitarían una nueva así que hablo

Hiruzen: Esperen-dijo llamando la atención de todos-Ren toma-dijo dándole una llave

Ren: ¿Y esto para qué?-dijo confundido

Hiruzen: Son las nuevas llaves de su nueva casa que se encuentra junto con el clan Hyuga-dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de este-Bien ahora si pueden retirarse-dijo viendo a todos salir para después pensar- _"Minato, espero que tu hijo sepa lo que hace"_ -pensó con una sonrisa para después mirar una pila de hojas a su lado- _"Parece que tendré trabajo extra"_ -pensó lo último con depresión

 **Con la familia**

Estos estaban caminando por la aldea, yendo a la casa de Naruto para buscar todas sus cosas. Pero al llegar a casa se sorprendieron al ver que todo estaba limpio por completo

Ren: ¿Cómo es posible que este todo limpio?. Si no mal recuerdo no limpiamos nada-dijo sorprendido

¿?: Eso fue porque yo lo limpie hermano-dijo alguien llamando la atención de todos para ver que lo que lo dijo fue una mujer

Tenía cabello largo de color azul grisáceo con mechones plateados, sumado a sus facciones delicadas **(incluso con sus tres marcas en cada mejilla en forma de bigotes)** , cejas finas, una mirada bondadosa y una figura alta y delgada, la hacen parecer a una madre de mediana edad. . . es muy alta midiendo 1.67, además de delgada **(... No tienen forma sus pechos... ¿porque? se dirá más adelante)** Tenía una sonrisa que calmaría a cualquier infante en llanto o desolado y de ropa llevaba un kimono carmesí. Mirando a todos con su sonrisa

Aíra: ¿Y tú quién eres?-dijo viendo como la mujer cargaba a la pequeña Reí y le daba su biberón y esta lo tomaba con felicidad

Fleur: Acaso se olvidaron de mí que malos son. Me llamo Fleur Uzumaki-dijo sorprendiendo a todos al saber que tenían otra hermana

Zero: ¿Y qué edad tienes?-dijo pero no se esperó la siguiente respuesta

Fleur: Tengo 12 años-dijo dejando impactados a toda la familia que la miraban con impresión

 **(Reproducir Naruto OST 1 - Go Go Naruto!)**

Familia Uzumaki: **¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** -gritaron todos con impresión

Fleur: ¿Acaso hay un problema?-dijo confundida

Zero: **¡CLARO QUE LA HAY! ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE TENGAS 12 AÑOS SI TE VES COMO DE 19 AÑOS?!** -grito con impresión

En eso otra voz hablo

¿?: Cállense no me dejan comer en paz-dijo una voz femenina que se asomó por un costado de una pared

Tiene el pelo rubio con puntas rojas o rosadas y es bastante largo, que le llega a la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos son de color azul profundo como el mar y con mascas de bigotes en la cara, llevaba de ropa una camisa blanca de manga larga junto con un chaleco sin mangas abierto de color purpura oscuro con un morado en los bordes y el remolino en la espalda de color morado oscuro, junto con unos pantalones negros con muchos bolsillos y finalmente unas botas negras con líneas moradas y un porta-shuriken en su pierna izquierda y su nombre era Olí Uzumaki. Y se ve que estaba comiendo unas papitas que decían "Propiedad de Aíra Uzumaki ¡no tocar!"

Aíra vio eso con enojo ya que esas papitas se los compro solo para ella

Aíra: ¡¿Un momento, esas son mis papas?!-dijo apuntando la bolsa con papas con enojo

Olí miro las papas y luego a su hermana Aíra y decir

Olí: Noooo-dijo para después salir corriendo a toda velocidad por toda la casa

Aíra: ¡Vuelve aquí maldita!-dijo persiguiendo a la chica

Ren: ¡Eh calma no es hora de pelear!-dijo con enojo viendo a su hermanita perseguir a la que suponía otra hermana

Aíra: **¡DE VUELVEME MIS PAPITAS!** -gritaba con enojo

Olí: **¡EL QUE SE LO ENCUENTRA SE LO QUEDA!** -grito corriendo mientras comía las papas

Las dos pasaron sobre la mesa pateando por accidente un plato con huevos fritos que lo estaba comiendo alguien

El cual era un chico de la misma edad que Ren solo con sus diferencias y esas eran:

Que se parecía mucho a un destello amarillo de Konoha solo que aterrador, se diferencia por su cabello negro, ojos negros y dos bigotes como de gato. Su cabellera revuelta y poco larda, llegando a los hombros, sumado con el parecido a su "padre" le harían pasar por un joven apuesto si no fuera que se tapa la mitad inferior del rostro y llevaba una mirada caída y melancólica. Tiene un mechón en la frente para llegar a tapar sus ojos.

Su vestimenta era una camisa casual de manga larga el cual era diferente ya que era de color azul y pantalones igualmente holgadas deportivos azul marino, guantes sin dedos con protecciones de metal **(mismas que pintó de negro)** y andaba descalzo. Su nombre era Leit Uzumaki.

Y se le miraba con una cara de tristeza y lágrimas salían de sus ojos, mientras tocaba el plato con huevos en el suelo todo sucio.

Leit: Mis… huevos… -decía con mucha tristeza sacándoles una gota de sudor a todos al ver un llorón en casa.

En eso Fleur se acercó a él con una taza de té verde con mucha azúcar y frio

Fleur: Ten hermano-dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa a su hermano, el cual agarro la taza de té verde y empezó a tomárselo con una pequeña sonrisa y dejando de llorar.

Dejando a todos con una gota de sudor, pero las otras dos chicas seguían persiguiéndose hasta que Ren arto de esto grito

Ren: **¡YA BASTA TODOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!** -grito a todo pulmón haciendo que todos lo miren con miedo y las otras hermanas pararan de pelear

La cuales se podía ver como Olí le agarraba el pelo Aíra y con la otra las papas y Aíra con una mano agarrando el pelo de Olí y con la otra las papas.

Y Fleur estaba con Leit el cual lo miro como si nada

Ren: Bien ahora que todos están calmados explíquenos-dijo serio

 **(Luego de una explicación innecesaria)**

Ren: Bueno parece que habrá que volver con Hiruzen y decirle que Olí empezara a ir a la academia-dijo viendo como la niña se deprimía al saber eso-No te pongas así tendrás que ir, te guste o no-dijo molesto

Shin: Bueno será mejor ir a ver nuestra nueva casa y ver como es-dijo con una sonrisa calmada

Naruto: ¡Es verdad, quiero ir a ver nuestra nueva casa!-dijo con una sonrisa

Ryoku: Pues que no se hable más. Vamos a nuestra nueva casa.-dijo con una sonrisa recibiendo un asentimiento de todos pero Leit dijo

Leit: Esperadme unos minutos que me cambio de ropa-dijo caminando a la habitación de Naruto

Kito: ¿Y qué ropa te pondrás?-dijo confundido para después ver como Leit salía de la habitación con su nueva ropa

El cual era negro puro al igual que su pelo y ojos usaba la misma camisa casual de manga larga solo de color negro, unos pantalones negros de vestir y unos guantes sin dedos con protección metálica solo que el metal estaba pintado de negro.

Leit: Listo vámonos-dijo sin emociones recibiendo un asentimiento de todos.

Pero todos pensaron lo mismo

Todos: "Solo se cambió el color a negro"-pensaron con una gota de sudor

Naruto antes de salir se llevo el pergamino con el por sía caso

 **(Fin del ost)**

Al salir a la calle todos los aldeanos los miraban con impresión ya que más personas y una nueva niña tenían las mismas marcas en las mejillas como Naruto y les mandaban miradas asesinas. Leit miro eso y mando una mirada asesina que al igual de sádica debajo de la sombra de su pelo, aterrando a todos. Fleur vio a su hermano y le tomo de la mano para que se calmara y este miro a su hermana sonreír para después seguir su camino

En los barrios cerca del clan Hyuga

Se podía ver a toda la familia con cara de sorpresa excepto Leit que seguía con la misma cara decaída y los niños tenían los ojos en forma de estrellas al ver su nueva casa.

Niños Uzumakis: **¡ES UNA MANSIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!** -gritaron de felicidad ya que la casa era una gran mansión, más grande que la mansión Hyuga y Uchia y eso los alegraba

Zero: ¡El último en entrar es un idiota sin cerebro!-dijo corriendo hacia la entrada

Naruto: ¡Eh tramposo!-dijo con enojo persiguiendo a su hermano

Yaeru: ¡No me dejéis sola!-dijo corriendo

Aira: ¡Espérenme!-dijo corriendo

Los únicos que no corrieron fueron Naruko, Stella y Zaifir

Naruko: Cuando se darán cuenta que no tienen la llave-les dijo a sus hermanos

Stella: Yo digo que será cuando intenten entrar-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

Zaifir: 5 yenes a que todos chocan con la puerta-dijo y en ese momento se escucharon 4 golpes

 ***PAM* *PAM* *PAM* *PAM***

Zaifir: Se los dije-dijo con una sonrisa

Cuando llegaron a la puerta se les cayó una gota de sudor, ya que se podía ver a Zero con la cara contra la puerta, seguido de Naruto que estaba con la cara en su espalda, luego Yaeru chocando con la espalda de Naruto y Aíra chocando con la espalda de Yaeru

Zero: Se nos olvidó la llave-dijo con la cara en la puerta

Naruto: ¿Te parece?-dijo con sarcasmo

Yaeru: Mi carita-dijo con tristeza al chocar

Aíra: Me dolió-dijo separándose de su hermana al igual que esta de Naruto y Zero

Oli: Que tontos-dijo con una sonrisa aun comiendo papitas

Leit: Idiotas-fue lo único que dijo

Ren: Venga entremos-dijo abriendo la puerta con la llave

 **(Reproducir High School DxD Original Soundtrack (CD 1) - 2 - Ichinichi, Hajimarimasu)**

 **(Cabe decir que es de noche)**

Se podía ver como una gran casa había casi de todo para la familia, la sala de estar era espaciosa para que todos se relajen, Un patio en donde había un estanque con un pequeño arroyo, un pequeño molino y una pequeña ola, unos árboles para subir y tal vez hacer una casa en el árbol, unos muñecos pegados en el patio con forma para practicar tiro al blanco con Kunais o Shurikens, había una piscina de lujo bastante ancho y largo para nadar y divertirse, una gran cocina para cocinar la comida, un gran comedor con una gran mesa para todos y hasta tenía un segundo piso para ver más.

Niños uzumaki incluyendo a Fleur: **¡QUE GRANDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** -gritaron con felicidad mientras corrían

Ren: No es lo único vamos a ver el segundo piso-dijo impresionado junto con los otros adultos y bueno Leit seguía con la misma expresión de no importarle

 **Al subir al segundo piso**

Pudieron ver diferentes puertas, que dedujeron que eran sus nuevas habitaciones para cada uno.

Zero: No hay un baño por aquí-dijo buscando un baño y encontró un letrero que decía baño-Menos mal-dijo entrando pero después grito- **¡QUE GIGANTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** -al gritar todos corrieron y vieron como su baño era lo bastante grande y espaciosa para todos y una gran tina

Ren: Es como si fuera unas termales-dijo sorprendido

Kito: Venga vamos a ver nuestras nuevas habitaciones-dijo con una sonrisa siendo seguido por todos.

 **Primera habitación**

Esta tenía una cama, unos posters de armas, un escritorio, un armario, unos estante res donde se podían apreciar diferentes tipos de espadas y dagas, grandes o pequeños.

Zero tenía los ojos en forma de estrellitas y dijo

Zero: ¡Pido esta habitación para mí!-grito saltando sobre su nueva cama cayendo encima de esta-Que suave-dijo con felicidad

 **Segunda habitación**

Este se veía más femenino, la habitación era de color rojo vino como Yaeru, **(el que invento este personaje se inventa su habitación dejando un review y como es).**

Yaeru tenía estrellas en los ojos y grito

Yaeru: ¡Pido esta habitación para mí!-grito con felicidad saltando sobre su cama

 **Tercera habitación**

Este también se veía también femenino, con la diferencia que tiene libros y un estante re para leer **(El que invento a Naruko lo mismo deja las características en los reviews)**

Naruko sonrio y dijo

Naruko: Pido esta habitación-dijo con una sonrisa sentándose en su cama y tomando un libro para leer

 **Cuarta habitación**

Esta habitación también era femenino, con la diferencia que tenía un cristal de peces chinos **(Que ni yo sé de donde salieron) (el que invento a Stella deja las características en los reviews)**

Stella sonrió por eso

Stella: Pido esta habitación para mí-dijo con una sonrisa viendo a los peces nadar

 **Quinta habitación**

Este también se veía femenino, cabe decir que este se parecía a mas infantil y un poco varonil a la vez, **(el que invento a Aíra, deja las características en los review de su habitacion)**

Aíra sonrió felizmente al ver una habitacion perfecta para ella

Aíra: Pido esta-dijo felizmente acostándose en su cama para dormir un poco

 **Sexta habitacion**

Esta no era femenina ya que se veía como para un hombre que sería serio o amargado pero bueno **(La habitacion es de Ren así que el que lo creo deja las características de su habitacion en los reviews)**

Ren puso una sonrisa de lado y dijo

Ren: Me quedo con esta-dijo caminando a su nueva cama y dormir el tiempo que quiera

 **Séptima habitacion**

Esta se veía un poco más varonil ya que tenía unas cuantas armas en esta, **(El que creo a Shin, ponga los datos de la habitacion en los reviews)**

Shin sonrió y camino a ver un estante de espadas

Shin: Me quedo con esta-dijo tomando unas espadas y haciendo un par de trucos con esta

 **Octava habitacion**

Esta habitacion se parecía a una para una persona relajada y tranquila con unas armaduras con lanzas **(El que invento a Kito, ponga los datos de la habitacion en los reviews)** Kito sonrió al ver una habitacion para el

Kito: Me gusta. Me la quedo-dijo con una sonrisa recostándose en su cama

 **Novena habitacion**

Este era para un bebe **(Si viste una habitacion de bebe una vez ya sabrás como es)** y en eso Fleur sonrió ya que podía acostar a Reí en la cuna que había en esta

Fleur: Duerme bien pequeña-dijo acostando a Reí en su cuna.

Y esta antes de dormirse dijo

Reí: Mami-dijo para después dormirse dejando sonrojada a Fleur por lo que dijo su hermanita

 **Decima habitacion**

Esta era femenino y a la vez para un adulto **(el que creo a Fleur ponga los datos de la habitacion en los reviews)**

Fleur sonrió al ver una habitacion para esta

Fleur: Me quedo con esta habitacion-dijo con una sonrisa para después ir a su cama

 **Onceaba habitacion**

Esta era para chico **(Para mi compa Emperor92) (Por favor deja los datos de tu habitacion en los reviews)**

Ryoku sonrió y dijo

Ryoku: Pido esta-dijo tirándose en su cama dejando su katana a su lado

 **Doceava habitacion**

Esta parecía más como un gimnasio que una habitacion ya que era como de entrenamiento y de dormir **(El que invento a Zaifir, deje los datos de su habitacion en los reviews)**

Zaifir sonrió al ver una habitacion perfecta para el

Zaifir: Me quedo con esta-dijo poniendo unas pesas en unos palos de espadas y empezar a ejercitar un poco

 **Habitacion número 13**

Este era un poco más tenebroso ya que era todo oscuro y con luces moradas **(El que creo a Leit ponga los datos de su habitacion en los reviews)**

Leit sonrió un poco y dijo

Leit: Me quedo con esta habitacion-dijo para después tirarse sobre su cama y quedarse dormido muy rápido

 **Habitacion número 14**

Esta era una habitacion femenina al igual que para un hombre ya que tenía libros en diferentes estante res y comics y refrigerios **(El que invento a Olí, deja los datos de su habitacion en los reviews)**

Olí sonrió y dijo

Olí: Pido esta habitacion para mí-dijo para después tirarse a su cama

 **Y la última habitacion que es la de Naruto**

Este al entrar vio que este era mejor que su antigua habitacion ya que, tenía estante res para libros y royos, un armario con mucha ropa, unos juguetes, unas armas ninja, un escritorio para leer y dibujar, Etc.

La habitacion era como la que Naruto siempre había soñado

Naruto se acostó en la cama tapándose diciendo

Naruto: ¡Buenas noches hermanos!-dijo apagando la luz

Zero desde su habitacion: ¡Buenas noches Naruto!-dijo apagando la luz

Yaeru desde su habitacion: ¡Buenas noches Zero!-dijo apagando su luz

Naruko desde su habitacion: ¡Buenas noches Yaeru!-dijo apagando su luz

Stella desde su habitacion: ¡Buenas noches Naruko!-dijo apagando su luz

Aíra desde su habitacion: ¡Buenas noches Stella!-dijo apagando su luz

Ren desde su habitacion: ¡Buenas noches a Todos!-dijo apagando su luz

Shin desde su habitacion: ¡Buenas noches Ren!-dijo apagando su luz

Kito desde su habitacion: ¡Buenas noches Shin!-dijo apagando su luz

Fleur desde su habitacion: ¡Buenas noches Kito!-dijo apagando su luz

Ryoku desde su habitacion: ¡Buenas noches Fleur!-dijo apagando su luz

Zaifir desde su habitacion: ¡Buenas noches Ryoku!-dijo apagando su luz

Leit desde su habitacion: ¡Buenas noches a todos!-dijo apagando su luz morada

Oli desde su habitacion: ¡Buenas noches a todos!-dijo apagando su luz

Todos dormían hasta que

Naruto: ¡Am no es por molestar pero alguien puede prender la luz del corredor!-dijo prendiendo su luz y alguien prende la luz del corredor-¡Gracias!-dijo apagando su luz y antes de dormirse-"Que vida se vendrá ahora que tengo una familia más grande ahora"-pensó para después dormirse

 **(fin del ost)**

 **(Reproducir Ending 1 de one piece en español latino la letra será cambiada por mi aunque la canción siga)**

 **(Yo soñeeeeeee tiempo atraaaaaaaaas a una gran familiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa)**

 **Se podía ver la sombra de Naruto ahora más grande mirando a la aldea en el monte kage pero la sombra evitaba que se mirara la ropa**

 **(Era la familiaaaaa para miiii)**

 **(Como milagrosooooooo)**

 **(Siempre soñé poder tenerloooooooo)**

 **(Y todo el tiempo buscabaaaaaaaaaa)**

 **(No quiero yo que alguien de maaaaaaaaaaaal)**

 **(Me los vaya a quitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar)**

 **(La la la la yaaaaaaaaaaaa)**

 **Se podía ver a Zero junto con Ren, Ayeru y Leit aparecer y estar al lado izquierdo de Naruto también siendo tapados por una sombra**

 **(Lo quiero yo teneeeeeeeeeeeeeer)**

 **(La la la la yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa)**

 **(Quiero tener lo que siempre queridooooooooooooo)**

 **Luego aparece Naruko más grande junto con Stella y Aíra a su lado pero igual la sombra evita que ropa llevan**

 **(Deeeeeeebo luchar por la familia que quiero teneeeeeeeeeer)**

 **En ese momento al lado derecho de Naruto aparecen Ryoku junto con Shin, Zifir, Kito y Olí comiendo papas más grandes mirando a la aldea siendo bloqueados por la sombra sin dejar ver sus ropas**

 **(La famiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilia que siempre he querido desde que naciiiiiiiiiiii)**

 **En eso aparece la pequeña Reí de niña entremedio de Zero y Naruto tomándolos de las manos sin querer separarse**

 **(Cuando era pequeño nada sale bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen)**

 **(No quiero perderloooooooooooooos)**

 **Luego todos se voltean levantando un pulgar a la cámara y un gran zorro está detrás de ellos**

 **YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **¿Qué aventuras se vendrán más adelante para la gran familia Uzumaki? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Espero que te haya gustado y si es así recuerda seguir la historia y dejar un review con tu opinión y gusto.**

 **Y Sin nada más que decir aquí se despide su amigo TheMasterZero106.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Día de la academia con los hermanos Uzumakis y hermanos Uzumakis vs Mizuki.**

 **Hola gente que lee mis fics ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y si es así te gustara este nuevo capítulo de Los hermanos Uzumakis en donde irán a la academia y los años pasaran para iniciar la temporada de Zabuza.**

 **Sin nada más que decir. Que empiece el capítulo.**

Ya había pasado semanas desde que los Uzumakis vivían en su nueva casa y estos se han hechos famosos por sus personalidades, Ren fue promovido como líder del clan Uzumaki y su mano derecha es su hermano gemelo Leit Uzumaki que aun siendo frio y perezoso es inteligente y muy unido a su familia y además de que no le interesaba el puesto del líder del clan porque creía que sería muy aburrido dejándole toda la responsabilidad al pobre de Ren, Fleur se ha hecho como la madre de la casa al educar bien a su familia también dándoles consejos a los más chicos cuando crezcan (Lo que haría cualquier madre), Los chicos se hicieron llamar el escuadrón Uzumakis hecho por Naruto como líder, Zero como su mano derecha, Yaeru era su compañera de bromas junto con Aíra y Olí, Naruko siendo la cerebro del escuadrón y los más fuertes (según ellos) sus hermanos mayores por un año o dos los cuales son Zafir y Stella, un nuevo equipo de genins llamado el equipo Uzumaki compuestos por Ryoku, Shin y Kito y su Jonnin Fleur para su sorpresa, que aun teniendo 12 años era muy inteligente y se especializaba por el senjutsu y siendo una sensor, gracias a esas habilidades y además de sus afinidades increíbles Hiruzen la promovió como Jonnin ya que sería raro que un adulto (Según él) fuera a la academia. Y ahora hoy era el día en donde el escuadrón Uzumaki iría a la academia.

 **En la mansión Uzumaki, en la habitación de Naruto.**

Se podía ver en la habitación de Naruto a este durmiendo hasta que el sol se puso en su ventana iluminando su cara, haciendo meucas de no querer despertar dijo.

Naruto: Ah… nooooo… quiero dormir.-dijo con enojo y somnoliento, en eso entra a su habitación Naruko.

Naruko: No te quedes de flojo Naruto levántate y vístete.-dijo con los brazos cruzados en el marco de la puerta apoyada viendo a Naruto sorprenderse al ver que esta entro a su habitación sin permiso.

Naruto: ¡Que haces aquí!-dijo con enojo y algo sonrojado al ver que su hermana invadían su privacidad.

Naruko: Vengo aquí para ver si despertaste y si te cambiaste para ir a la academia.-dijo con enojo al ver a su hermano aun en pijama.

Naruto: ¡¿Por qué no vas mejor a despertar a los demás?!-dijo con enojo.

Naruko: Ya lo hice y me costó despertarlos a todos.-dijo con enojo al recordar como despertó a los demás.

 **Flashback de Naruko**

Esta se estaba despertando de su habitación tiene paredes naranjas claro, armario blanco, estantería blanca, escritorio blanco, silla blanco con naranja clara, cama blanca con sábanas naranja claro con dibujos de unicornios blancos.

Naruko se despertó felizmente.

Naruko: Aaaah, dormí bien.-decía estirándose los brazos-Debería cambiarme. E ir a despertar a los demás para poder irnos a la academia.-dijo levantándose de su cama y cambiarse la ropa.

Naruko salió de su habitación ya vestida para ver que en los pasillos se veía como Ren despertaba y se dirigía abajo para poder hacer el desayuno, miro como Fleur caminaba hacia la habitación de Reí la cual estaba despertando y lo cargo para ir abajo. Kito salió de su habitación con su ropa puesta junto con su lanza en la espalda, después vio como Shin salía de su habitación, luego vio como el resto de los mayores bajaban a excepción de Leit que seguía durmiendo.

Naruko: Voy a despertar a Zero-se dijo a sí mismo para entrar a la habitación de Zero y ver que este dormía sin la cobija y la cama toda desordenada, sacándole una gota de sudor en la cabeza-Parece que se movió mientras dormía.-dijo para después acercarse a este-Zero-ni despierta tenemos que ir a la academia-pero Zero aún seguía dormido-Zero despierta-dijo un poco enojada y viendo que este aun no despertaba-Como quieras-se retiró de la habitación de su hermano y fue al baño y trajo un vaso de agua-Esto te pasa si me desobedeces-al terminar de decir eso lanzo el agua a Zero el cual despertó de golpe.

Zero: ¡Esta helada!-dijo tocándose la cara que estaba empapada y darse cuenta que lo que lo despertó fue su hermana gemela Naruko-Naruko-nechan ¿porque me despiertas?-dijo tallándose los ojos.

Naruko: Me vengo a asegurar que despiertes para ir a la academia-dijo con enojo-Asique levántate y cámbiate de ropa-al terminar de decir eso se fue de la habitación

Zero: Que problemática-dijo con enojo para después levantarse de su cama y cambiarse.

En la habitación de Yaeru.

Naruko entro y vio que la habitación de Yaeru era de color vino tinto, una de las paredes se encuentra decorada con armas de todo tipo pero resaltan más una oz o guadaña que sus hojas afiladas son de color azul marino casi negro que tiene tallado en letras carmesí la leyenda de "shi no shirenjuicio de la muerte (junto a un caraj color azul marino con el símbolo del remolino en el centro en color naranja llena de flechas y su arco finamente detallado con la leyenda de "kami no handanjuicio de Dios), una cama amplia al centro de la habitación con un zorro de peluche de nueve colas color naranja, a un de la cama hay una enorme ventana que da a un balcón, en frente de la cama un escritorio con un porta shirukens azul marino junto a varios pergaminos y tinta para escribir, al lado de esta se encuentra un estante repleto de libros y pergaminos (la mayoría de kenjutsu y ninjutsu de elemento raiton y futon) en una esquina varios pufs de color naranja, rojo y azul donde uno puede acostarse tranquilamente. Y para que sea algo femenino que las paredes tengan pintado la silueta de un árbol de cerezo con sus pétalos cayendo dando la ilusión de que el viento las hace volar.

Naruko sonrió y se dirigió a la cama de su hermana.

Naruko: Yaeru-chan es hora de despertar.-dijo moviéndola, viendo que esta se quejaba un poco.

Yaeru: No quiero dormir-dijo con enojo.

Naruko: Vamos. Si te levantas te compro unos dulces-al decir eso vio como Yaeru a gran velocidad se cambió de ropa y estaba lista para la academia.

Yaeru: ¡¿Cuándo nos vamos?!-dijo con una sonrisa que saco una sonrisa nerviosa a Naruko.

Naruko: Pronto primero iré a despertar a los demás. Tu ve abajo por ahora-al decir eso recibió un asentimiento de esta y bajo sin antes decir.

Yaeru: Recuerda que me deberás dulces después.-al terminar bajo sacándole una gota de sudor a Naruko.

Naruko: "Es igual a Naruto solo que es chica y de pelo rojo"-pensó para después dirigirse a la próxima habitación.

Naruko se dirigió a la habitación de Stella para despertarla pero no vio la necesidad de hacer eso ya que la vio ya vestida y dirigiéndose para abajo.

Naruko: "Mejor voy a despertar a Aíra"-pensó dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hermanita.

Naruko al llegar vio que las paredes eran blancas, cortinas grises y mayormente no llega la luz. Tiene un barandal en la ventana y no llega el ruido del exterior **(la calle pues)** su camita, armario y un foco para no quedarse a oscuras.

Naruko se acercó a su cama y empezó a sacudirla.

Naruko: Aíra-chan despierta hay que irnos a la academia.-dijo viendo que esta estaba durmiendo con unas envolturas de papel de dulces en la cama lo que le saco una gota de sudor-"Parece que se durmió por un golpe de azúcar"-pensó con una sonrisa nerviosa, metió su mano al bolsillo y saco un dulce, le saco el envoltorio y se lo puso cerca de sus fosas nasales-Aíra-chan despierta es hora de ir a la academia-decía con una sonrisa viendo que esta movía la nariz indicando que estaba despertando, levanto la mano con el dulce y vio como esta se elevaba por si sola dejándola impresionada-¡Y ahora!-al decir eso alejo el dulce y Aíra despertó estrellando su cara con la cama.

Aíra: ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?-decía con sorpresa viendo a su alrededor viendo que estaba en su habitación y darse cuenta que su hermana también estaba ahí-¿Ne-chan que pasa?-dijo viendo a su hermana mientras se tallaba los ojos.

Naruko: Es hora de ir a la academia así que levántate-dijo viendo a esta hacer un mohín de no querer ir-Si vas te doy el dulce-al decir eso vio cómo su hermana se levantaba y empezaba a cambiarse-Cuando termines te comes el dulce.-al decir eso dejo el dulce en su cama y después salir de su habitación.

Naruko ahora se dirigía a despertar a Zafir.

Al entrar vio que la habitación de Zafir tenía las paredes rojas, armario negro, la cama negra con sabanas rojas oscuras, escritorio negro, silla negra con rojo, en una de las paredes hay una porta katanas para 3 katanas y una mini nevera negra.

Pero lo que la sorprendió fue ver a este despierto y usando una pesa como espada intentando hacerse fuerte y sin su camisa viendo todo el sudor caer.

Naruko se tapó la nariz al sentir el olor a sudor.

Zafir noto su presencia y dijo

Zafir: ¿Qué haces aquí?-pero solo recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Naruko.

Naruko: ¡Tu olor es fatal! ¡Ve a bañarte y a cambiarte ahora!-grito enojada viendo como este se sobaba el chichón de la cabeza y se dirigía al baño.

Zafir: Si con eso te calmas lo hare-dijo entrando al baño.

Naruko: "Solo falta despertar a Olí"-pensó con enojo aun teniendo el olor sudoroso de su hermano en sus fosas nasales.

Naruko entro a la habitación de Olí y la vio durmiendo con una sonrisa boba y con saliva cayéndole de la boca a su mejilla.

A Naruko se le cayó una gota de sudor en la cabeza, miro a su alrededor para ver que la habitación de Olí es de un color blanco con muchos dibujos y posters, tenía su pequeño guardarropa junto a un perchero un pequeño estante donde había muchos pergaminos de fuinjutsu y a su lado una pequeña biblioteca de libros sobre el fuinjutsu y el bukijutsu, también un puff y unas cuantas figuras de acción de One Piece y Naruto junto con una pequeña nevera y una tele junto con algunos juegos y unos pergaminos de gran tamaño en blanco de sellado.

Naruko vio la figura de su hermanito de grande (Shippuden) y pensó.

Naruko: "Ni siquiera preguntare por eso"-dijo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, viendo otro de ella pero de grande-"Ni eso"-se dirigió a la cama de su hermana y empezó a sacudirla-Olí despierta hay que ir a la academia-dijo viendo que estaba hablaba en sueño.

Olí: No señorita no se lleve mi pizza. Zzzzz…-seguía durmiendo a Naruko se le ocurrió una idea y dijo.

Naruko: Olí. Zero se está comiendo tus papitas.-apenas termino vio como un destello amarillo entrar al armario y luego salir de su habitación gritando.

Olí: **¡ONI-CHAN ESTUPIDO! ¡NO TE COMAS MIS PAPITAS!** -grito corriendo al piso de abajo.

Zero: **¡¿QUE TE PASA LOCA?!** -grito corriendo por la sala intentando escapar de su hermana.

Olí: **¡NO CORRAS!** -grito persiguiendo a su hermano.

Naruko tenía cara de palo y pensó.

Naruko: "Mejor voy a despertar a Naruto. Solo espero que no despierte como ellos"-penso con una sonrisa nerviosa dirigiéndose a la habitación de Naruto.

 **Fin de flashback.**

Naruko: Y eso paso-dijo dándole la espalda a Naruto que se estaba cambiando de ropa.

Naruto termino de cambiarse la ropa y los dos bajaron para ver a todos en la sala comiendo y a Fleur dándole comida para bebe a Reí la cual daba palmaditas o a veces casi escupe la comida.

En ese momento bajo Leit con un pijama de negro por completo.

Fleur: Buenos días dormilón.-dijo con gracia viendo a su hermano con una cara normal.

Leit: Déjalo. Y me sirves unos huevos-dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de esta-Ren el hokage no quería hacer una reunión de líderes de clanes-dijo sin emociones. Había pasado semanas desde que llegaron a su nuevo hogar y esperaron semanas para que los niños vayan a la academia y no solo eso Hiruzen nombro como líder de clan a Ren y su servidor era el cual por obligación de Hiruzen ya que ellos eran los únicos mas grandes y listos de su clan.

Ren: Si lo se lo recuerdo-dijo con aburrimiento-Pero fue difícil explicarle que ustedes también eran Uzumakis y además golpeo a Naruto.-dijo con enojo al final.

Recordando como Hiruzen reacciono igual cuando se presentaron solo con la diferencia con Fleur, Olí y Leit con ellos. Y termino con Naruto con ungran chichón diciéndole que no use el pergamino de algo que no logro entender.

Shin: Terminaron.-dijo viendo como los chicos asentían-Pues vámonos-dijo terminando de comer y dirigirse a la salida con los chicos.

Kito: Deja y los acompaño-dijo con una sonrisa levantándose de la mesa-Ryoku ¿Vienes?-dijo viendo a este negar con la cabeza.

Ryoku: No. Le prometí a Natsu-chan que la ayudaría en su clan-dijo con una sonrisa recordando cómo fue que conoció a la niñera de una niñita llamada Hinata.

 **Flashback de Ryoku**

Hoy era un día nevado en konoha y Ryoku había salido de la mansión para ir a comprar unos viveres para la casa que le comendo Fleur para pasar el invierno.

Ryoku: Porque tengo que ir yo.-dijo con enojo Ryoku llevaba una bufanda nueva para el invierno-"Oh. Claro perdí el juego de piedra, papel y tijeras contra Shin y Kito"-pensó con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Pero en su camino se topó con una joven que buscaba algo, sus ojos eran blancos perlados, ella tiene el pelo corto y de color verde oscuro. Su vestimenta consiste en un kimono negro con un delantal blanco en la parte superior, lleva el protector frontal de Konohagakure en la frente y se veía de su edad.

¿?: ¡¿Hinata-sama donde esta?!-gritaba la joven que buscaba a lo que suponía Ryoku a una niña y queriendo ayudar se acercó a esta.

Ryoku: ¿Necesitas ayuda?-dijo llamando la atención de la joven.

Ryoku al ver el hermoso rostro de la joven Hyuga se sonrojo al igual que esta al ver un chico lindo de pelo rojo vivo y esas hermosas marcas en las mejillas lo hacían parecer un zorro.

La joven salió de su asombro para hablar.

¿?: E-e-e-eto si necesito ayuda para encontrar a Hinata-sama-decía con nerviosismo por lo que le pasaría a la hija del líder de su clan.

Ryoku: No te preocupes yo te ayudare.-dijo con una sonrisa al estilo Naruto lo que sonrojo a la joven.

¿?: E-e-eto si gracias-decía aún más sonrojada.

Los dos empezaron a buscar por la aldea hasta que se toparon con unos niños corriendo con lágrimas mientras tenían marcas de golpes en la cara y algunos rasguños de una chica.

Los dos se sorprendieron y fueron corriendo por el camino que donde venían lo niños. Al llegar pudieron ver a Naruto junto con sus hermanos con algunos golpes, las chicas no tenían heridas y los únicos que recibieron los golpes fueron Zero y Naruto. La joven corrió y abrazo a Hinata la cual al verla correspondió el abrazo.

¿?: ¡Hinata-sama! ¡Me alegra que se encuentre bien!-decia sin dejar de abrazar a la niña ahora conocida como Hinata.

Hinata: Estoy bien Natsu-onechan. Naruto y sus hermanos me protegieron de unos niños que me querían lastimar-decia apuntando a los hermanos Uzumakis los cuales sonreían por el gesto de Hinata.

Natsu: Gracias, muchas gracias por ayudar a Hinata-sama-decia haciéndole una reverencia a los hermanos los cuales sonreían-Por cierto gracias eh…-decia viendo a Ryoku que respondió.

Ryoku: Ryoku. Ryoku Uzumaki-dijo con una sonrisa.

Natsu: Muchas gracias Ryoku-kun yo me llamo Natsu Hyuga.-decia con una sonrisa sin darse cuenta del sufijo Kun en el nombre de Ryoku-Nos vemos-decia despidiéndose de la familia junto con Hinata la cual tomaba de la mano a Natsu pero antes de irse la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ryoku que se sonrojo mucho por el gesto.

Ryoku se tocó la mejilla en donde la beso la joven y miro a sus hermanitos dándoles una sonrisa pícara sonrojándolo aún más.

Ryoku: ¡N-n-n-ni una palabra! ¡Entendieron!-dijo con enojo recibiendo un asentimiento de estos.

 **Fin del flashback**

Desde ese día Ryoku o menudo visitaba a Natsu para ayudarla a limpiar la mansión y a hacer unos quehaceres por orden del líder del clan.

Shin: Como quieras. Disfruta tu cita con la chica picaron-dijo antes de salir corriendo ya que Ryoku le aventó una maseta.

Ryoku: **¡SOLO ES UNA AMIGA!** -grito sonrojado.

Haciendo reír a los demás y solo Leit esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

Kito: Bueno mejor vámonos antes de que esto empeore-les dijo a sus hermanitos los cuales asintieron.

Fleur: Tengan-dijo dándoles unos bentos de comida a sus hermanitos los cuales los tomaron con una sonrisa-Que les vaya bien.

Hermanitos Uzumakis: Si Mama/Mami-dijeron los mayores po año y los chicos.

Sonrojando a Fleur que aún no se acostumbra a ser llamada madre por sus hermanos.

 **Afuera de la academia.**

Kito: Bueno. Yo llevare a los chicos a su clase mientras que tu Shin vas a dejar a Zafir y a Stella.

Shin: Vale. Vamos-al decir eso los hermanos y hermanas entraron a la academia pero antes de entrar Naruto dijo.

Naruto: Esperen-dijo haciendo a los demás parar-Tengo una idea-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Naruto le empezó a susurrar algo a sus hermanos de su edad y estos sonreían aparte de Naruko.

Zero: Claro-dijo con una sonrisa.

Olí: Es una buena idea-dijo con una sonrisa.

Yaeru: Me agrada la idea-dijo con una sonrisa.

Aíra: Claro gran idea-dijo con una idea

Naruko: ¡Oigan! Hablan enserio-dijo con enojo sin querer hacer lo que tiene planeado Naruto y dándose la vuelta, pero sus hermanos se miraron con unos destellos en los ojos y se lanzaron sobre está haciendo una nube de polvo de donde salían garabatos indicando que estaban peleando-¡Vale! ¡Lo hare pero paren!-dijo con enojo.

 **En el salón de Iruka**

En este estaba un hombre llamado explicándole a su clase la historia shinobi de nombre Iruka Umino el cual lleva el cabello largo castaño atado con una cola de caballo en punta, tiene una cicatriz en su nariz la cual lo identifica, tiene ojos negros y piel clara, lleva el traje típico de la aldea de Konoha que consiste en el chaleco táctico, la banda ninja y sandalias ninja. Mirando a toda su clase (no describiré a los niños ya que ya los conocen).

Este iba a seguir explicando hasta que tocaron la puerta del salón, este se dirigio a la puerta y la abrió viendo a Kito con unos papeles en su mano, este se los paso y Iruka los leyó y sonrio.

Iruka: Vale. Esperen mientras los presento.-dijo viendo a Kito irse dejando a los chicos, este entro a su salón enfrente de sus alumnos y dijo-Chicos hoy tenemos nuevos alumnos pueden…-antes de terminar una explosión de humo se hizo presente.

 **(Reproducir Naruto OST 1 - I Said Im Naruto)**

Cuando la nube de polvo desapareció se mostró a Naruto haciendo una pose mientras decía.

Naruto: ¡Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto! ¡El futuro hokage de la aldea!-dijo con su pose.

Todos creyeron que solo era uno pero de su espalda salió otro chico pero pelirojo y muy parecido a Naruto sorprendiendo a todos a excepción de una niña oji perla.

Zero: ¡Yo soy Uzumaki Zero! ¡El niño que superara a dios!-dijo haciendo una pose estilo Black Star de Soul eater.

La siguiente en salir fue una niña de cabello vino tinto, ojos azules y piel bronceada haciendo que algunos chicos se sonrojen.

Yaeru: ¡Yo soy Uzumaki Yaeru! ¡La niña explosiva!-dijo haciendo una pose.

La siguiente fue una niña de cabello café-rojizo y ojos grises salir de la espalda de Yaeru quedando a su lado

Aíra: ¡Yo soy Uzumaki Aíra! ¡La niña bromista del grupo!-dijo haciendo una pose

La siguiente en salir fue una chica muy parecida a Naruto con la diferencia que tenía el pelo largo y rubio atado en dos coletas y ojos azules hermosos sonrojando a la mayoría de chicos a excepción de cierto Uchiha.

Naruko: ¡Yo soy Uzumaki Naruko! ¡La lista del grupo!-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y un sonrojo de vergüenza.

Y la última fue otra chica que tiene el pelo rubio con puntas rojas o rosadas y es bastante largo, que le llega a la mitad de la espalda sus ojos son de color azul profundo como el mar sonrojando a los chicos excepto ya saben.

Olí: ¡Y yo soy Uzumaki Olí! ¡La niña más sexy del grupo!-dijo haciendo una pose estilo sailor moon y enfadando a algunas chicas.

Naruto: ¡Y!

Zero: ¡Jun!

Yaeru: ¡tos!

Aíra: ¡So!

Naruko y Olí: ¡mos!

Hermanos Uzumakis: **¡El escuadrón Uzumaki!** -dijeron al unísono haciendo una pose estilo fuerzas especiales Ginyu.

 **(Fin del ost)**

Todos los estudiantes tenían gotas de sudor en la cabeza al ver la ridícula presentación de los hermanos Uzumakis.

Iruka: E-e-e-está bien pueden sentarse…-dijo viendo como los chicos asentían y se iban a sentarse pero antes de irse Naruko golpeo la cabeza de Naruto.

Naruko: ¡Para la próxima que haga algo ridículo te daré un golpe más fuerte!-dijo con enojo asustando algunos chicos.

Naruto: Vale lo que digas-dijo con enojo para después irse a sentar.

Las horas pasaban y los hermanos estaban aburridos a excepción de Naruko la cual prestaba atención con una sonrisa.

Iruka: Bien. Es hora de hacer un pequeño torneo de Taijutsu-dijo viendo algunos emocionarse y otros haciendo muecas de no querer hacerlos.

Los hermanos estaban algo emocionados ya que ellos fueron entrenados por sus hermanos del medio y los mayores por si algo así pasaba.

 **Afuera de la academia.**

Se podía ver a todos los niños esperando a su maestro.

Iruka: Bueno empezaremos con las chicas-dijo viendo a sus alumnas con intenciones de impresionar al Uchiha único-Bueno las primeras serán Naruko vs Sakura pacen al centro de la arena-dijo viendo a estas pararse en una pequeña arena de tierra siendo vistos por todos.

Naruko: No crees que sería mejor que te tomes tu trabajo de shinobi enserio e ignores al Uchiha-dijo con fastidio viendo como esta solo decía Sasuke-kun aquí y haya.

Sakura: ¡Cállate! ¡Tú solo quieres impresionar a Sasuke-kun con tu cuerpo pero eso no pasara!-dijo con enojo sacándole una gota de sudor a Naruko.

Iruka: ¡Haijame!

Al decir eso Sakura se lanzó contra Naruko la cual sin esfuerzo golpeo la cara de la pelo chicle que se cubrió la cara y luego le dio una patada sacándola de la arena, ganando fácilmente (Referencia a dos rivales de rivales de niños uno pelo blanco y otro tazón negro).

Iruka estaba decepcionado por las shinobis.

Naruko: Te lo dije. Tomate tu carrera shinobi enserio-dijo con enojo saliendo de la plataforma.

Como se me da la paja decir los combates femeninos (Sin ofender a los que los crearon pero saben que es verdad que las chicas shinobis de Naruto de la academia eran súper débiles por estar detrás de Sasuke. Pero ya veremos cuando Naruto y Zero sean los prodigios de la clase :))

 **Olí vs cunoichi= Gana Olí.**

 **Yaeru vs cunoichi= Gana Yaeru.**

 **Aíra vs cunoichi= Gana Aíra.**

 **Naruko vs Ino= Gana Naruko**

 **Aíra vs Hinata= Gana Hinata por su estilo de combate Hyuga**

 **Olí vs Yaeru**

Las dos se miraban con una sonrisa.

Olí: Suerte Yaeru-nechan-dijo con una sonrisa poniéndose en un pose de pelea.

Yaeru: Igualmente-dijo poniéndose en una pose de pelea.

Iruka: ¡Haijame!

Al decir eso Olí lanzo un golpe que Yaeru esquivo sin dificultad y esta le lanzo una patada que logro bloquear con el antebrazo, Olí vio la oportunidad de hacer un barrido pero Yaeru logro esquivarlo por poquito, Yaeru embistió a Olí golpeándole con su cabeza el estómago de Olí tirándola fuera de la arena de combate.

Iruka: Ganadora Yaeru-dijo viendo como esta le daba una mano a Olí la cual lo acepto con una sonrisa indicando que para la próxima no perdería-bueno siguiente combate Naruko vs Hinata-dijo viendo como estas se ponían en posición de combate-¡Haijame!-al decir eso Naruko se lanzó contra Hinata la cual gracias a su palma suave le gano fácilmente a Naruko bloqueando sus puntos de Chakra-Ganadora Hinata. Ultimo combate Yaeru vs Hinata. ¡Haijame!-Lo mismo con Naruko-Ganadora Hinata-al decir eso se dirigio a los chicos-Ahora los chicos.

 **Zero vs Chico= Gana Zero.**

 **Naruto vs Chico= Gana Naruto.**

 **Kiba vs Choji= Gana Kiba.**

 **Shikamaru vs Chico= Gana chico ya que Shikamaru se rindió.**

 **Shino vs Chico= Gana Shino.**

 **Sasuke vs Chico= Gana Sasuke siendo alabado por sus fans y dándoles asco a las hermanas Uzumakis por malas cunoichis.**

 **Kiba vs Chico= Gana Kiba**

 **Sasuke vs Shino= Gana Sasuke gracias a su agilidad esquivando los insectos de Shino sacándolo de la plataforma sin dificultad, volviendo a ser alabado por sus fans (Les digo una cosa de verdad en esta historia voy a hacer que las chicas dejen de idolatrar a Sasuke al pasar de los años por una razón)**

 **Zero vs Kiba= Gana Zero gracias a su velocidad superando por creces a la de Kiba lo que lo sorprendió ya que una clase de Aura naranja rodeo las piernas de Zero dándole una gran velocidad**.

Iruka: Bien siguiente combate. Zero vs Naruto-al decir eso ambos hermanos pasan al centro del combate con una gran sonrisa.

Zero: Veamos si un hokage podrá contra un dios como yo-dijo con una sonrisa de emoción y poniéndose en un pose de combate.

Naruto: Te demostrare hermano que un hokage puede contra un dios-dijo con la misma sonrisa y poniéndose en posición de combate.

Iruka: ¡Haijame!

Al decir eso ambos hermanos se lanzaron al combate. Zero lanzo un golpe que Naruto esquivo agachándose y dándole una patada al estómago que lo alejo un poco de su hermano, el cual después lanzo una patada a la cara de Naruto haciéndolo retroceder, pero este se recompuso y lanzo un puñetazo a la cara de Zero el cual se defendió con el antebrazo y luego lanzo un cabezazo a Naruto el cual retrocedió sobándose la cabeza. Zero lanzo un puñetazo que Naruto defendió con su brazo y al hacerlo le lanzo un golpe a la cara a Zero haciéndolo retroceder, pero este no se rendiría fácilmente ya que después se lanzó contra Naruto dándole una patada al estómago haciéndolo retroceder. Así estuvieron peleando por algunos minutos hasta que los dos se separaron y dijeron.

Naruto y Zero: ¡Acabemos con esto!-al decir esto, los dos cargaron un puñetazo directo a la cara.

Cuando conectaron ambos golpes Zero fue el primero en caer al suelo inconsciente indicando que Naruto fue el ganador.

Iruka: El ganador es Naruto-declaro siendo Naruto alagado por sus hermanas y Zero que apenas se levantó les dio las felicitaciones a Naruto-Bien es hora del ultimo combate. Naruto vs Sasuke-al decir eso los dos se pusieron en cada lado de la arena.

Sasuke: Ríndete dobe no podrás contra mi.-dijo con arrogancia apuntando a sus fans que gritaban su nombre… Pero Naruto se estaba rascando la oreja para después decir.

Naruto: ¿Dijiste algo?-al decir eso nadie decía nada.

En una parte de la aldea de la hoja un hombre con las vestimentas de jonnin estaba leyendo un libro naranja parecido a la del hokage. Pero este se detiene con las intenciones de gritar: ¡Victoria! Pero ignoro eso y siguió leyendo su libro.

Volviendo a la academia.

Sasuke se lanzó contra Naruto sin ninguna estrategia. Naruto sonrió y parece tener una clase de semilla verde en la mano el disparo al suelo enfrente de Sasuke y dijo ¡Kai! Al decir eso un árbol creció de la nada haciendo que Sasuke choque de cara con este.

Naruto: **¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!** ¡Que chistoso!-se reía Naruto al ver como Sasuke choco con el árbol que creo al igual que sus hermanos que también reían.

Las fans de Sasuke estaban estupefactas su querido Sasuke-kun choco como un idiota con un árbol que creo Naruto. Con enojo se movió a un lado del árbol para lanzarse contra Naruto el cual esquivaba sin dificultad todos los ataques de Sasuke el cual intentaba conectar un golpe contra Naruto. Se nota que el entrenamiento que tuvo con sus hermanos mayores daba sus frutos y eso le gustaba ya que podría humillar al prodigio Uchiha enfrente de todos, evito un golpe y luego atrapo otro y lo hizo avanzar para darle una palmada en la parte trasera de la cabeza del Uchiha, más bien en la nuca. Nadie podía decir nada el prodigio Uchiha estaba siendo humillado por el perdedor de la clase, Naruto ya aburrido hizo un barrido el cual Sasuke no pudo esquivar y luego dio un giro por la espalda y lo mando afuera de la arena con un golpe en la espalda (Como lo que hace rock lee contra Naruto en los exámenes chunnin). Declarándolo el ganador del pequeño torneo.

Iruka: E-e-e-el ganador es Naruto-declaro sorprendido.

Nadie decía nada hasta que.

Zero: ¡Bien hecho hermano!-dijo corriendo junto con sus hermanas para abrazarlo felicitándolo.

Yaeru: ¡Si le diste una lección a ese emo!-dijo con burla al Uchiha.

Aíra: ¡Hermano! ¡Entrenamos cuando lleguemos a casa!-dijo con una sonrisa siendo correspondido por un asentimiento de este.

Olí: Bien hecho Naru-dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruko: Me alegra pusieras al emo en su lugar-dijo con una sonrisa dirigida a su hermano.

Mientras sus hermanos lo elogiaban Hinata se acercó a él para felicitarlo.

Hinata: Na-na-na-na-na-Naruto-kun felicidades por ganar-dijo con timidez y un sonrojo. Sonrojando a Naruto.

Después de la academia.

Todos los hermanos se dirigían hacia su casa hablando por el camino diciendo como les fue en su primer día. En eso Naruto pensó.

 **(Reproducir Naruto opening 1 full)**

Naruto: "Por fin comienza mi camino shinobi junto con mis hermanos. ¿Qué aventuras se me vendrán ahora?"-pensó con una sonrisa en eso lo llama Zafir.

Zafir: Naruto apúrate o te dejaremos atrás-dijo con burla.

Naruto: ¡Sí! ¡Espérenme!-dijo siguiendo a sus hermanos.

Para después la cámara alejarse y mostrar el título: **_"Los hermanos Uzumakis"_**

 **Time skip unos años más adelante.**

Se podía ver como unas siluetas en el monumento Hokage pintando caras chistosas con diferentes garabatos.

El que pintaba el del cuarto era un chico de unos 12 años de pelo rubio, ojos azules, llevaba un chándal color naranja con azul en la zona de los hombros y alrededor de la cintura, un remolino blanco con una borla en la parte izquierda y el símbolo de un remolino rojo en la espalda, tenía el cuello alto de color blanco, pantalones color naranja con una pequeña bolsa para guardar sus armas unido a su pierna derecha, las típicas sandalias shinobi de color azul. Debajo de su chándal, utiliza una camiseta negra, sin embargo, en algunas ocasiones llevaba una armadura bajo esta.

El que pintaba el del tercer Hokage era un chico de una edad de 12 años de pelo rojo, ojos de color naranja, llevaba unas playeras de color blanco, una camiseta sin mangas de color rojo y unos pantalones pirata de color negro, unos zapatos blancos con cruces rojas, un tatuaje de una cruz en el hombro derecho de color rojo y un remolino rojo en la espalda.

El que pintaba el del segundo Hokage era una niña no menos de 6 años, Pelo cortó y desordenado color rojo sangre con una pequeña coletita al lado izquierdo de su cabeza, ojos azules y con dos marcas en cada mejilla. Tenía una sonrisa y llevaba una jardinera naranja con un polera blanca sucias debido a la pintura, zapatitos azules y el símbolo de un remolino rojo en la parte frontal de la ropa, cubriendo prácticamente todo su infantil torso.

El que pintaba el del primer hokage era una chica de unos 11 años cabello color rojo vino tinto casi negro por debajo de los hombros con un fleco del lado izquierdo que tapa el ojo y marcas parecidas a bigotes en cada mejilla, llevaba unos pantaloncillos color azul marino y un kimono tipo blusa con mangas enormes color naranja y sandalias ninja azul.

¿?: ¡Oye hermano como me quedo!-le grito el de la cruz de color rojo en el hombro al rubio, el cual miro como la cara del tercer hokage tenía un bigote blanco unos rollos de comida en cada mejilla y un remolino en la frente con la lengua sacada debajo de la boca.

¿?: ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Te quedo perfecto!-le grito el rubio al peli rojo el cual sonrió por eso.

¿?: ¡Hermanos ¿cómo me quedo?!-grito la que era la más chica del grupo el cual los dos chicos miraron como la pequeña, pinto de rosa la cara del segundo hokage con unas flores en la frente y unas mariposas rosas en cada mejilla.

¿? Y ¿?: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Te quedo perfecto Reí!-les dijo a la niña ahora conocida como Reí la cual sonreía con alegría a sus hermanos y reía por lo que hizo.

¿?: ¡Oigan y yo!-les grito la otra chica que pintaba la cara del primer hokage, el cual tenía unos garabatos en las mejillas, la lengua salida de su boca, las sejas bien gordas de color negro, y los ojos de color amarillos y unas letras en su frente diciendo "Los Uzumakis estuvieron aquí".

¿?, ¿? y Reí: ¡Te quedo perfecto Yaeru-nechan!-les gritaron haciendo sonreir a la mencionado ahora llamada Yaeru.

Pero su momento fue interrumpido por unos ninjas gritando.

Jonnin: ¡Mocos malcriados ¿Qué les hacen a los monumentos de los kages?!-grito furioso haciendo que estos miren con una sonrisa para después el rubio decir.

¿?: ¡Nos vamos!-al decir eso los cuatro se soltaron de una soga en la cual iban, la más chica le daba miedo pero el rubio dijo-¡Reí-chan no te preocupes, yo te atrapo!-le grito a la pequeña la cual se soltó y fue atrapada por el rubio.

Reí: Gracias Naruto-onichan-dijo al chico ahora conocido como Naruto.

¿?: ¡No hay tiempo para eso corran!-dijo el pelirrojo apuntando a los ninjas que los perseguían haciendo a los cuatro hermanos correr a una gran velocidad.

 **En otro lugar de la aldea en una oficina.**

Se podía ver a un viejo Hiruzen con una vestimenta naranja escribiendo algo en un letrero tranquilamente pero un aldeano entra diciendo.

Aldeano: ¡Lord hokage! ¡Tenemos un problema!-dijo al aldeano llamando la atención de Hiruzen.

Hiruzen: Espero que no me molesten con una clínica y no me digan que es Naruto y sus hermanos bromistas de nuevo-dijo esperando un no pero el aldeano dijo.

Aldeano: Es que es Naruto junto con sus hermano y hermanas de nuevo escalaron hasta los grandes rostros de piedra-al decir eso el ninja que lo acompañaba hablo.

Ninja: Y se atrevieron a pintarrajear todo. Hokage-sama-dijo viendo a Hiruzen suspirar y sacar una bocanada de humo de su pipa.

Volviendo con los hermanos estos saltaban por todos lados esquivando a los ninjas que trataban de atraparlos, Naruto cargaba a la más chica en su espalda ya que no saltaba tan alto como ellos.

Ninja: ¡Naruto, Zero, Yaeru, Rei! ¡Esperen!-grito intentando atrapar a los hermanos y hermanas.

En uno de sus saltos los ninjas los siguieron sin darse cuenta que de la pared salió una sábana parecida a la muralla mostrando a los tres mayores con la pequeña con una sonrisa.

Naruto: Hahaha eso fue muy fácil-dijo rascándose la nuca.

Zero: Pero que lentos-dijo ahora el pelirrojo conocido como Zero.

Yaeru: Como pueden no vernos con esto-dijo con una sonrisa al ver como los ninjas pasaron de panzazo el lugar en donde estaban.

Reí: Yo sabía que lo lograríamos ya que ni-chans siempre tienen un plan-dijo la más pequeña del grupo con admiración a sus hermanos los cuales sonreían con una mano en la nuca.

Yaeru: ¿Oye y que hay de mí?-dijo un tanto molesta.

Reí: Tu lo hiciste bien-dijo alzándole el pulgar deprimiendo a la otra mayor, pero el momento fue sacado por una adolecente de unos 18 años de largo cabello azul grisáceo con mechones plateados, sumado a unas facciones delicadas en las mejillas, cejas finas y ojos azules, llevaba de ropa un kimono azul completo con un símbolo de remolino rojo en la espalda, unos pantalones rojos y sandalias azules.

¿?: ¡Que creen que hicieron!-grito enojada asustando a los cuatro chicos y chicas que no se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

Naruto: ¡Aaaah!-grito volteándose a ver a la mujer-Oh, hola mama-dijo el rubio a la mujer conocida como la madre de los chicos llamada Fleur Uzumaki-¿Pero qué haces aquí?-dijo ahora confundido.

 **(Fin del opening)**

Fleur: No. ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-dijo apuntando a los tres mayores-Deberían estar en clases-dijo haciendo que los hermanos recordaran que hoy era el día de graduación.

Zero: Se nos olvidó que hoy era la graduación-dijo con una gran sonrisa-Solo un paso más para convertirme en dios-dijo con una sonrisa.

Yaeru: Aun sigues con tu ego de ser dios-dijo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

Fleur: Dejen de discutir y váyanse. Llevare a Reí a casa-dijo para tomarle la mano a la pequeña.

Reí: ¡Adiós!-grito felizmente.

 **En la academia**

Los tres hermanos corrieron a su salón para ser recibido los únicos chicos del grupo amarrados por Iruka mientras que Yaeru se iba a sentar a un lado de Aíra que no había cambiado de ropa solo que los hizo más grande.

Iruka: ¡Que sea la última vez que ustedes dos vuelven a escaparse de clases! ¡A pasado cada día que se están a punto de graduar!-les dijo enojado pero los hermanos solo respondieron con un Hmp enojándolo más-Escuchen. Mañana tendrán la oportunidad y están desperdiciando un gran potencial cada uno.-con enojo miro a las demás hermanas-Y como volvieron a faltar ustedes y sus hermanas tendrán que repasar el jutsu de transformación-al decir eso sorprendió a los hermanos.

 **La primera fue Aíra.**

Aíra: Bueno hagámoslo-dijo para juntar los dedos-¡Transformación!-al decir eso se transformó en Iruka.

Iruka: Te transformaste en mi-dijo con una sonrisa-Bien-dijo viendo como esta volvia a la normalidad y Aíra saltaba con alegría-Siguiente Naruko-al decir eso la imagen femenina de Naruto paso adelante y termino transformándose también en Iruka-Bien hecho-dijo con una sonrisa viendo a la chica sonreír-Siguiente Uzumaki Zero-al decir eso este dijo con una sonrisa.

Zero: ¡Esta es la transformación de un dios!-al decir eso junto sus manos para decir-¡Jutsu de transformación!-al decir eso se transformó en un hombre sin camisa, pelo largo atado en una coleta de color naranja, unos pantalones negros con un taparrabo blanco con una cruz roja y no usaba calzado, sorprendiendo a todos.

Iruka: No es que pregunte Zero. ¿Pero quién es el?-al decir eso Zero sonrió.

Zero: Este era un antiguo semidiós que murió hace años atrás-al decir eso sorprendió a la clase en especial a sus hermanos que no lo conocían.

Iruka: Vale siguiente Olí Uzumaki-al decir eso Olí avanzo comiendo unas papitas que se los dio a Choji para que no se los coma o las pagara asustando al probé llenito.

Olí paso adelante y se transformó en Iruka.

Iruka: Bien siguiente, Naruto-al decir eso este paso con una sonrisa.

Shikamaru: Solo es una pérdida de tiempo todos saben que Naruto lo lograra-dijo con aburrimiento el Nara.

Naruto: ¡Transformación!-al decir eso se transformó en Hiruzen.

Iruka: Bien hecho Naruto-dijo con una sonrisa haciendo sonreír a este y des transformándose siendo alagado por sus hermanos y algunos chicos de la clase excepto por un Uchiha que rechinaba los dientes, pero en especial las anteriores fans del Uchiha incluyendo a la pelo de chicle y la puerca-"Cada vez Naruto mejora cuando está con ellos"-pensó viendo a los hermanos Uzumakis-"Pero. ¿Cómo es posible que Naruto tenga familia que yo recuerde es huérfano?"-pensó recordando como Naruto antes rea huérfano, pero un día para otro una familia apareció de la nada cuidándolo como su hermanito-"Bueno me alegra que lo hayan aceptado desde los días de la academia se hizo famoso junto con sus hermano y hermanas en esta clase. Incluyendo arrebatarle el club de fans de Sasuke y ahora hay un club de fans de chicos para las hermanas Uzumakis"-pensó lo último con una gota de sudor recordando como los hermanos Uzumakis le arrebataron los fans a Sasuke durante los años de academia al mostrar más superioridad gracias a los entrenamientos de sus hermanos mayores, y las hermanas ni hablemos.

 **En Ichiraku ramen.**

Familia Uzumaki: ¡Salud!-gritaron todos celebrando otro examen pasado de la familia.

Stella: Sabia que lo lograrían-dijo una chica de pelo rojizo escarlata, atado en dos coletas en las partes laterales de su cabeza con un listón amarillo. Piel semi-bronceada, con ojos de color violeta azulado. Usa un Kimono de color vino con detalles de un dragón rojo escupiendo fuego, usa sandalias de color azul rey y una bandana de konoha de color azul en la frente.

Zafir: Pues era obvio. Nosotros juramos que seriamos los mejores shinobis del mundo-dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Zafir no cambio de nada su ropa aun llevaba ese kimono es rojo, la cinta en el cinturón negro, la bandada atada aun en el brazo izquierdo negro, pantalón negro y botas negras y claro con unas espadas en la cintura y por ultimo la bandana de konoha en su brazo derecho.

Como resumen toda la familia siguió con las mismas ropas desde que conocieron a Naruto y lo cuidaron como su hermano.

En eso llego el día de la graduación.

Iruka: Bien como hoy es el día de la graduación solo tiene que hacer esto, el jutsu de sustitución, el de transformación y el de clones de sombra-al decir eso algunos se alegró y otros se ponían nerviosos.

 **(Aquí pasaría lo del canon solo que envés de Sakura y Ino en lugar de interesarse en Sasuke intentaría llamar la atención de Zero ya que como todos saben Naruto tendrá a Hinata y a Zero lo tendrá otra pareja o no se)**

Iruka: Bien solo quedas tu Naruto-al decir eso Naruto paso con una sonrisa al frente.

Para la transformación se transformó en Iruka, para el cambio se cambió por una de las sillas del lugar y de clones hizo un total de 20 clones pero solidos dejando muy sorprendidos a todos y en especial a Iruka.

Iruka: Felicidades Naruto de hoy en adelante eres un shinobi-dijo dándole la banda de Konoha en su frente de color azul.

Naruto agarro su banda con una sonrisa y pensó.

Naruto: "Hoy es el mejor día de mi vida"-pensó con una gran sonrisa.

 **Al final de clases.**

Zero: Naruto ¿vienes o qué?-dijo confundido viendo como su hermano estaba en el techo de la academia con una sonrisa.

Naruto: No adelántense ustedes quiero estar aquí unos momentos más-dijo con una sonrisa.

Aíra: Vale pero que ni se te ocurra tardarte o Fleur ira por ti-dijo lo último con nerviosismo poniendo nervioso a Naruto.

Naruto: No se preocupen volveré antes del anochecer-al decir eso vio como sus hermanos se alejaban.

Naruto se encontraba feliz pero a su lado apareció un shinobi de la hoja de pelo blanco con una sonrisa mandada a Naruto.

Naruto: Mizuki-sensei-dijo con una sonrisa.

Mizuki: Naruto tenemos que hablar-al decir eso se sentó a un lado de este-Tal vez Iruka-sensei sea estricto pero no está en su contra-dijo viendo a este sonreír.

Naruto: Ya lo sé. Él es el único que se ha preocupado conmigo aparte de mis hermanos.

Mizuki: Lo sé. El desea que seas fuerte con todo su corazón. Pero eso nunca pasara si se te dan fáciles las cosas-dijo llamando algo de atención a Naruto-Él es como tú. También no tiene padres y sin hermanos o familia-dijo viendo a este deprimirse.

Naruto: Pero esta vez lo enorgullecí a él y al resto de mi familia-dijo sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa de Mizuki.

Mizuki: Entonces debo decírtelo-al decir eso capto su atención-Es un secreto pero voy a contártelo.

Naruto: "¿Un secreto?"-pensó con dudas.

 **En la mansión Uzumaki.**

Se podía ver toda la sala de comer con muchas decoraciones para celebrar la graduación de los hermanos, pero Ren el más mayor de la familia al igual que su gemelo Leit se dieron cuenta de algo faltaba Naruto no podrían continuar sin él.

Ren: Oigan-dijo llamando la atención de todos-¿Dónde está Naruto?-antes de que Zero respondiera alguien llamo a la puerta.

Shinobi: Familia Uzumaki tenemos un problema-al decir eso Leit abrió la puerta.

Leit: ¿Qué sucede?-dijo sin emociones.

Shinobi: Todos ustedes necesitan venir con Lord Hokage en este momento-dijo sin darse cuenta que llamo la atención del resto de la familia-Es por Naruto. Él se robó el pergamino sagrado-al decir eso dejo en shock a todos por la revelación incluyendo a Leit, si algo mas le preocupaba era su familia.

Leit: Hablas del pergamino del sello-dijo sorprendido.

Familia Uzumaki: ¡NO!-gritaron para después ir a la oficina del Hokage lo más rápido que pueden dejando a Reí al cuidado del clan Hyuga por parte de Ryoku que le pidió el favor a su amiga Natsu la cual acepto con gusto.

 **Mientras con Naruto.**

Este se encontraba leyendo el pergamino y vio que uno de los jutsus había algo que podría hacerle útil.

Naruto: Jutsu Multi clones de sombras-al decir eso empezó a practicar los ellos de manos.

 **Con la familia.**

Estos llegaron al lugar y vieron a muchos shinobis despiertos incluyendo a Iruka.

Shinobi 1: Lord Hokage esto no es solo un juego es un crimen muy serio-dijo con enojo.

Shinobi 2: Ese pergamino contiene secretos que fueron sellados por el primer Hokage. Secretos que le conciernen solo a nuestra aldea.

Shinobi 3: Si cae en manos equivocadas puede destruir nuestro estilo de vida.

Hiruzen: Bien. Traigan a Naruto de una vez-dijo viendo a todos pero en especial a la familia Uzumaki.

Todos los ninjas se dispersaron excepto a familia.

Hiruzen: ¿Por qué ustedes no fueron?-dijo viendo a Fleur acercarse.

Fleur: Lord Hokage si me da algo de Naruto podre rastrearlo. Soy una sensor-dijo con preocupación por su hermanito (hijo).

Ryoku: Jiji déjenos esto a nosotros somos su familia-dijo con seriedad con las vestimentas de Jonnin y una edad de 21 años al igual que Kito y Shin.

Kito: Esto es asunto familiar. Solo nosotros podremos encontrarlo-dijo con enojo.

Shin: Por favor déjenos esto a nosotros no a los ninjas no podemos confiar en ellos-dijo con enojo a los ninjas.

Hiruzen les paso los googles de Naruto mientras que Fleur los tomaba y sentía la presencia de Naruto.

Fleur: Ya sé dónde está-dijo seria.

Ren: Vale no se hable más vamos por nuestro hermanito-dijo recibiendo un sentimiento de toda la familia.

Hiruzen: "Sé que ellos lo encontraran"-pensó serio viendo como estos se alejaban.

De vuelta con Naruto.

Este se encontraba ya estudiado el jutsu de multi clones de sombra. Pero en ese momento llego toda la familia.

Ren: ¡Naruto!-grito asustando a este.

Naruto: ¡Ah! ¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo sorprendido.

Naruko: Un ninja nos dijo que habias robado un rollo sagrado del primer hokage-dijo enojada con su hermano.

Yaeru: Dime que no es verdad Naruto-dijo preocupada.

Naruto sin embargo se empezó a rascar la nuca con una risa.

Naruto: No se preocupen todos-dijo confundiendo a todos-Mizuki-sensei me lo explico todo. Esta es una misión encargada por el hokage-dijo dándole un mal presentimiento a la familia.

Leit: "Algo del hokage no se referirá"-antes de terminar lo que pensaba saco a Naruto del camino de muchos kunais dirigidos a él terminando enterrándoselos a Leit, con la mirada de horror de todos.

Familia Uzumaki: **¡LEIT!** -gritaron preocupados por su hermano e intentaban quitarles los kunais con cuidado, en eso llega Mizuki con una gran shuriken en la espalda.

Mizuki: Que fastidio llego el resto-dijo viendo las caras enojadas de todos.

Ren: Mizuki es la rata debí haberlo sabido-dijo con seriedad y enojo por lo que le paso a su hermano.

Naruto: ¡Un momento! ¡¿Que sucede?!-dijo muy confundido.

Leit: ¡Naruto! ¡No dejes que Mizuki se lleve el pergamino! ¡El pergamino que llevas contiene jutsus prohibidos! ¡Puede poner en peligro a toda la aldea! ¡Mizuki te utilizo para su propio poder!-dijo serio haciendo que Naruto se enfadara por ser engañado por un traidor de la hoja.

Mizuki: Familia Uzumaki que acaso no lo saben-dijo antes de ser interrumpido por Iruka que llego al lugar en donde estaban todos y dándose cuenta que la familia intentaba ayudar a Leit que se encontraba lastimado.

Iruka: Como debi sospecharlo Mizuki eres un traidor-dijo con enojo.

Mizuki: Iruka solo está tratando de asustarlos porque no quiere que tengan el pergamino-dijo confundiendo a la familia que miraron a Iruka.

Iruka: ¡No mientas Mizuki! ¡No dejen que los engañen eso no es verdad!-dijo con enojo por lo que decía Mizuki.

Mizuki: Hahahaha. No yo te diré quien realmente miente-al decir eso puso muy nervioso a Iruka.

Iruka: **¡NO! ¡MIZUKI!** -grito con enojo.

Mizuki: Los han estado engañando a todos ustedes durante su vida en la aldea-dijo confundiendo a toda la familia.-Es un decreto desde 12 años-al decir eso llamo la atención de toda la familia.

Zero: ¡¿De qué decreto hablas maldito?!-dijo con enojo retirando el ultimo Kunai del cuerpo de Leit que era atendido por Ren que prestaba atención junto con los demás.

Mizuki: ¡Todos lo saben! ¡Excepto ustedes y Naruto! ¡Iruka trata de ocultártelo incluso ahora y haría cualquier cosa por callarme la boca!-dijo confundiendo aún más a la familia.

Yaeru: Cuál es ese decreto. ¿Por qué todos saben al respecto?-dijo aún más confundido.

Iruka: **¡NO LO HAGAS ESTA PROHIBIDO!** -grito que si no estuviera asustado de lo que pasaría si la familia supiera ese secreto, estaría ahora callando a Mizuki.

Mizuki: El decreto es que toda tu familia y tú, son los contenedores del zorro de nueve colas que está dentro de ustedes incluyendo a la pequeña Reí Uzumaki-dijo dejando a todos petrificados por eso-Pero hay otro secreto que tu familia no sabe-al decir eso asusto a Naruto.

Naruto: **¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO SE LO DIGAS Y DE COMPENSACIÓN TE DOY EL PERGAMINO!** -grito con lágrimas confundiendo a la familia.

Mizuki: Familia Uzumaki ustedes no son nada más que una creación de Naruto hechos por un pergamino ultra secreto de rango SSS. El cual permite crear nueva vida con solo sangre del usuario-al decir eso dejo a todos muy petrificados.

Zero: Di-di-di-di-di-di-di-di-di que no es verdad-dijo con la cara petrificada de verdad no son hijos que salieron de un vientre maternal.

Mizuki: Es toda la verdad-dijo viendo a la familia petrificada y a la chicas caer de rodillas llorando.

Aíra: Di-di-di-di-dile que no es verdad Naruto-le suplico a su hermano que se quedo cayado indicando que es verdad.

Mizuki: Ya no los necesito. **¡MUERAN!** -grito lanzando un gran shuriken a Naruto.

Iruka: **¡NARUTO AGACHATE!** -grito haciendo a este agacharse y algo se atravesó en su camino viéndose a Iruka con un gran shuriken en la espalda.

Naruto miro con horror eso al igual que la familia que dejo de estar petrificada.

 **(Aquí Iruka le contaria a Naruto su infancia como la serie original)**

Naruto al escuchar todo se echó a correr junto con la familia.

Iruka: **¡NARUTO! ¡NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** -grito con tristeza.

Mizuki bajo del árbol en donde estaba para hablar.

Mizuki: Y tú sabes que cuando ellos deciden algo nada los hace cambiar-dijo viendo a la familia correr a toda velocidad-La familia al darse cuenta que no son salieron de un vientre y de verdad son creación ellos junto con Naruto usaran el pergamino para tomar venganza. Ya viste esa mirada en sus ojos. Son los ojos de la bestia-dijo viendo como Iruka se quitaba la gran shuriken de la espalda.

Iruka: No. Naruto y su familia-dijo volteándose-¡No son así!-grito lanzando la shuriken que Mizuki logro esquivar.

Mizuki: No tengo tiempo contigo debo atrapar al demonio y su familia demonio-dijo para después ponerse a saltar.

Con Naruto este se encontraba saltando junto con su familia lo más lejos posible del lugar pero fueron alcanzados por Iruka.

Iruka: ¡Naruto!-dijo llamando la atención de todos-¡Todo lo que dijo Mizuki es mentira! ¡Dame el pergamino rápido! ¡Viene detrás de ustedes para quitárselos!-pero en eso Naruto lo enviste con fuerza.

Iruka: ¿Como?-dijo confundido para revelar que era una transformación mostrando a Mizuki.

Mizuki: ¿Como supieron que era yo y no Iruka?-dijo viendo a todos senreir y cambiar de forma a clones de Iruka con el original junto con un tronco.

Iruka: Porque yo soy Iruka.

 **(Aquí pasaría todo lo del canon hasta la parte de la pelea)**

Naruto: SI te atreves a lastimar a un miembro de mi familia te golpearemos-dijo serio mientras que detrás de él se mostraba a toda la familia con sus armas o preparando un jutsu contra este.

Mizuki: ¿Qué piensan hacer unos demonios como ustedes?-dijo son esperarse lo siguiente.

Zafir: **¡TATSU!** -al decir eso llamo la atención de Mizuki que miro que detrás de él se encontraba Zafi- **¡MAKI!** -al terminar hizo un gran tornado con tres espadas que tenía elevando a Mizuki mientras recibía múltiples cortes.

Naruko: Futon Balas de aire-al decir eso escupió muchas balas de aire contra Mizuki lastimándolo.

Yaeru: Futon látigos de aire-dijo lanzando latigazos de aire contra Mizuki lastimándolo con gravedad.

Stella: Raiton Corte eléctrico-dijo usando un kunai cargado de electricidad atravesando a Mizuki por las costillas lastimándolo con gravedad.

Ren: Suiton Dragon de agua-al decir eso escupió un gran dragón de agua contra Mizuki que se encontraba medio muerto.

Shin: Katon gran bola de fuego-grito escupiendo una gran llamarada contra Mizuki lastimándolo.

Kito: Futon cortes del viento-al decir eso uso su lanza para lanzar multiples cortes aéreos contra Mizuki ya casi muerto.

Fleur: Bakuton-dijo usando arcilla en forma de mariposas contra Mizuki-¡EXPLOTA!-al terminar de decir eso se provocó una explosión lastimando a Mizuki.

Ryoku: Dototon dragon de piedra-al decir eso un gran dragon de tierra salio del suelo y se lanzó contra Mizuki.

Aíra y Zero: Futon/Katon Gran Bola de Aire/Fuego-al decir eso ambos combinaron sus jutsus creando una inmensa bola de fuego contra Mizuki el cual ya casi no se encontraba vivo y trataba de escapar.

Leit: De esto no te escapas-dijo utilizando unas clases de hilos de acero contra Mizuki dejándolo inmóvil.

Olí: Suiton balas de agua-al decir eso disparo muchas balas de agua contra Mizuki ya casi muerto-Acabalo Naruto-dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de este.

Naruto: **¡JUTSU MULTI CLONES DE SOMBRA!** -al gritarlo aparecieron un total de 1.000 Narutos sólidos-Acabemos con el chicos-al decir eso todos se lanzaron contra Mizuki.

 **(Aquí pasaría lo mismo de la historia original solo que Iruka no le daría su banda a Naruto)**

Mientras se retiraban Naruto iba cabizbajo ¿Cómo podría decirles a su familia que de verdad son creaciones?

Naruto tomo coraje y dijo.

Naruto: Hermanos yo-antes de terminar fue abrazado por todos.

Zero: No nos importa ser creaciones en realidad-dijo con una sonrisa.

Ren: Lo importante es que nadie salió herido o muerto-dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto con lágrimas acepto el abrazo con lágrimas prometiéndose que no ocultaría más secretos a su familia.

 **(Reproducir Ending 1 de one piece en español latino la letra será cambiada por mi aunque la canción siga)**

 **(Yo soñeeeeeee tiempo atraaaaaaaaas a una gran familiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa)**

 **Se podía ver la sombra de Naruto ahora más grande mirando a la aldea en el monte kage pero la sombra evitaba que se mirara la ropa**

 **(Era la familiaaaaa para miiii)**

 **(Como milagrosooooooo)**

 **(Siempre soñé poder tenerloooooooo)**

 **(Y todo el tiempo buscabaaaaaaaaaa)**

 **(No quiero yo que alguien de maaaaaaaaaaaal)**

 **(Me los vaya a quitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar)**

 **(La la la la yaaaaaaaaaaaa)**

 **Se podía ver a Zero junto con Ren, Ayeru, Leit y Fleur aparecer y estar al lado izquierdo de Naruto también siendo tapados por una sombra**

 **(Lo quiero yo teneeeeeeeeeeeeeer)**

 **(La la la la yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa)**

 **(Quiero tener lo que siempre queridooooooooooooo)**

 **Luego aparece Naruko más grande junto con Stella y Aíra a su lado pero igual la sombra evita que ropa llevan**

 **(Deeeeeeebo luchar por la familia que quiero teneeeeeeeeeer)**

 **En ese momento al lado derecho de Naruto aparecen Ryoku junto con Shin, Zifir, Kito y Olí comiendo papas más grandes mirando a la aldea siendo bloqueados por la sombra sin dejar ver sus ropas**

 **(La famiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilia que siempre he querido desde que naciiiiiiiiiiii)**

 **En eso aparece la pequeña Reí de niña entremedio de Zero y Naruto tomándolos de las manos sin querer separarse**

 **(Cuando era pequeño nada sale bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen)**

 **(No quiero perderloooooooooooooos)**

 **Luego todos se voltean levantando un pulgar a la cámara y un gran zorro está detrás de ellos.**

 **YYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Que les parecio si te gusto deja tu review con tu comentario y decirme como estuvo el dia de la academia de los hermanos Uzumakis.**

 **Una cosa pienso poner algunos ships en la historia.**

 **Lo que quieran dejan un review con la respuesta.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir aquí se despide su amigo TheMasterZero106. CHAO CHAO**


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: ¿Otro hermano?, los equipos gening, la prueba de los cascabeles y el tío de Naruto.**

 **Hola gente que lee este fic ¿Cómo están? Yo bien y espero que ustedes también. No tengo mucho que decir solo que disfruten este nuevo capítulo y el nuevo opening que saldrá.**

 **(Reproducir One Piece opening 2 - Believe (Español Latino - IG Studios)**

 **(Suena la música)**

 **Se puede ver como Naruto aparecía junto con Zero y otro chico de pelo rojo, muy parecido al segundo hokage con una sonrisa los tres, mientras que detrás de ellos aparecían sus compañeros de Academia.**

 **Luego aparece Zafir junto con Stella, mientras que detrás de ellos aparecen los jonnin de los equipos Genins.**

 **(El propósito de tu vida es soñar…)**

 **Luego aparece Naruko junto con sus hermanas de su edad con unas sonrisas todas, mientras que detrás de ellos aparecen Hiruzen junto con su hijo y el escuadrón Konohamaru.**

 **(Ese es el ideal más importante que el hombre lleva en su corazón)**

 **Lusgo aparece Fleur con una sonrisa, abrazando a Leit que solo mantenía su cara normal y no correspondía al abrazo de su hermana, mientras que detrás de ellos se mostraba a algunos shinobis de otras aldeas.**

 **(Hay personas que buscan la libertad)**

 **Se puede ver como aparecia Kito, Ryoku y Shin, junto con algunas chicas a sus lados con una sonrisa todos, y detrás de ellos aparecían sus amigos jonnin.**

 **(En esta vida)**

 **Luego aparece Ren con una pequeña sonrisa junto con Reí que estaba en sus hombros riendo, detrás de ellos estaban los líderes de diferentes clanes pero en especial los del hyuga.**

 **(Mientras hay otras que buscan sus sueños realizar…)**

 **Por ultimo aparece un tipo de pelo rojo con una máscara de ambu Ryu y el traje ambu, que si no fuera por la máscara estaría sonriendo. Y detrás de él aparecen unos ojos amarillos como una serpiente.**

 **(Suena la música)**

 **La imagen se aleja de los ojos mostrando el título "Los hermanos Uzumakis"**

 **(Por este gran mundo voy a seguir, no me importa lo que algunos piensen de mí,)**

 **Se puede ver como un barco iba por el mar siendo seguidos por las corrientes de agua.**

 **(La pasión que brilla fuerte en mi interior,)**

 **(Es la que llevo siempre al corazón,)**

 **Se puede ver como el sol se oculta dándoles a todos los del barco una sonrisa.**

 **(Debemos de alcanzar…)**

 **Se puede ver que adentro del barco estaban los hermanos uzumakis todos con una sonrisa mirando el horizonte.**

 **(Nuestro futuro ideal,)**

 **(Si confundido y solo crees que estarás,)**

 **Pero el barco se dirigía hacia una cascada. Todos tenían miedo o caras de sustos excepto Zero, Naruto y Reí que tenían una gran sonrisa.**

 **(Recuerda que yo estaré junto a ti,)**

 **Se puede ver como el barco intenta subir la cascada con mucha prisa junto con los de adentro con caras de apresurarse y otro de miedo pero Naruto junto con Zero y Rei solo sonreían.**

 **(¡WOW! ¡WOW!)**

 **(Todos tus sueños y metas debes de perseguir)**

 **Se puede ver como Zafir sacaba una de sus espadas lanzando unos cortes junto con Stella que sacaba una katana y lanzaba cortes de aire a la cámara.**

 **(Todo este mundo debe de actuar así)**

 **Se puede ver a Naruko usando unos jutsus básicos lanzando contra la pantalla, para luego aparecer el resto de sus hermanas y combinar sus jutsus para hacer un dragón de todos los elementos que tienen.**

 **(Hay que lograr ya siempre confiar)**

 **Se puede ver a Leit junto con Ren lanzar unos ataques con sus jutsus pero Leit con unos hilos de acero para después los dos combinar sus jutsus creando una gran explosión.**

 **(En un lugar nuevo)**

 **Se puede ver a Fleur lanzar mariposas de cera que explotan y muestran a Kito junto con Ryoku y Shin lanzando ataques con sus armas de doble filo, Kito con su lanza claro.**

 **(¡YA!)**

 **Para al final aparecer el que se parece al segundo hokage lanzar combos de taijutsu, para después salir Zero con una espada con un ojo en la empuñadura de color verde y luego negro con bordes de magma y por ultimo aparece Naruto junto a la pequeña Reí en su espalda curándole una herida que Naruto tenía, el cual lanza un rasengan a la pantalla.**

 **(Suena la música)**

 **(Tus sueños debes cumplir)**

 **Se puede ver como en una playa corría Naruto a gran velocidad.**

 **(Nunca te debes rendir)**

 **(Sé que el camino no es fácil… De seguir.)**

 **Para después la cámara alejarse y mostrar a la su familia correr junto a él por la playa por días y noches, y a Naruto se le suelta su banda ninja y todos sus hermanos intentan atraparla, para al final Reí atraparla con felicidad.**

 **(Podre lograr)**

 **Se puede ver a un escuadrón de ambus mirando a la familia Uzumaki pero en especial el pelirrojo.**

 **(Todo lo que algún día soñé)**

 **Que se empezó a quitar la máscara.**

 **(¡Si vas conmigo!)**

 **Al quitarse la máscara revela una cara con una cicatriz de una garra en el ojo izquierdo, con barba y ojos negros sonreír.**

 **Para que la cámara se acerque a su ojo negro.**

 **(Juntos vamos a avanzar)**

 **Se podía ver como muchas imágenes de combates de los hermanos aparecían.**

 **Mostrando a cada uno peleando con diferentes enemigos, pero lo que llamaba más la atención era que se podía ver a los hermanos pelear con Zabuza y Haku, luego verse a todos peleando contra un hombre de piel blanca y ojos amarillos de serpiente, luego verse a Jiraiya junto al semidiós Goultard entrenando a Zero y a Naruto, y luego verse a Zero siéndole entregado una daga con un ojo por el semidiós.**

 **(El sueño hay que realizar)**

 **Se puede ver como en un gran estadio los hermanos peleaban contra otros genins que conocen.**

 **(Todos los riesgos de aquí hay que superar)**

 **Para después al final mostrarse a toda la familia abrazando a Naruto con cariño mientras este lloraba.**

 **(Al paraíso debemos de llegar en…)**

 **Después se ve a Naruto con una bandera negra con el símbolo Uzumaki en el centro.**

 **(Un lugar nuevo…)**

 **Después aparece el resto de su familia a su lado con sonrisas listos para las aventuras y sus riesgos.**

 **(¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!)**

 **Para después aparecer el título "LOS HERMANOS UZUMAKIS".**

 **(Fin del opening)**

La familia Uzumaki iban de lo más tranquilo a la residencia Uzumaki para descansar después de moler a golpes a Mizuki. Pero antes de eso pasarían por el clan Hyuga a buscar a Reí, la cual les pregunto ¿qué paso? Y estos le dijeron todo excepto de que es una creación de Naruto para así no deprimirla o por lo menos no hacerla llorar.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que un chico de la misma edad que Naruto y Zero tiene el cabello rojo, ojos rojizos y tres marcas en las mejillas, dos marcas debajo de los ojos y una sobre la barbilla vestía una armadura roja sobre una camiseta y unos pantalones, ambos negros, con sandalias ninjas de tiras y llevaba una especie de bufanda peluda de color blanco alrededor de su cuello, sentado en su sillón esperándolos y lo sorprendente era que tenía una banda de konoha negra en la cabeza.

¿?: Parece que ya llegaron-dijo sin notar las caras de sorpresa de todos-Bueno será mejor que terminemos esto antes de que la comida se enfrié-dijo con calma dirigiéndose a la mesa.

Ren: ¿Oye espera un momento?-dijo llamándole la atención al chico.

¿?: ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto confundido.

Ren: ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y qué haces en nuestra casa?-dijo preparándose a atacar si era un espía.

Zeta: Eh, como se van a olvidar de mi hermanos-al decir esa palabra sorprendio a todos-Me llamo Zeta Uzumaki su hermano gemelo-dijo mirando a Naruto y a Zero que estaban sorprendidos-Bueno ya les dije quién era. Por cierto Naruto preocupaste a tu amiga que ha estado asiéndome compañía mientras no estaban-dijo confundiendo a Naruto.

Naruto: ¿Amiga?-dijo confundido para después ver que en la cocina se encontraba su amiga Hinata pensando en cómo le iba a Naruto-¿Hinata?-llamo la atención de la mencionada la cual lo abrazo con preocupación sonrojando al peli rubio.

Hinata era una chica de ojos perlados, pelo corto, con dos largos mechones a los lados enmarcando su cara y el flequillo recto. Vestía con una camisa negra, pantalones azul marino y una chaqueta de color crema, con el símbolo de fuego en ambas mangas y piel artificial alrededor de los puños y el bajo de la prenda. Utilizaba su banda ninja alrededor de su cuello.

Hinata: Naruto-kun me preocupaste mucho-dijo abrazando al rubio el cual no dejaba el sonrojo.

Naruto: Hi-Hi-Hi-Hinata no te preocupes yo estoy bien-dijo haciendo que la chica se dé cuenta lo que estaba haciendo y se sonroje más que Naruto.

Hinata: E-E-E-E-Esta bien Naruto-kun-dijo con un sonrojo mayor a la de una chica de pelo tomate que muy pronto se verá.

Ren: Bueno será mejor terminar con esto ya que mañana seleccionan a los equipos-al decir eso todos empezaron a comer.

Naruto junto con Zero, Olí, Yaeru, Aira, Hinata y Naruko comían ramen de cerdo, Stella comía sushi agri-dulce, Ren comía una comida amargada y tomaba una taza de café como si fuera un padre, Shin comía carne de cerdo y tocinetas con puré, Kito también comia ramen pero de camarón con cerdo, Reí comía soba (Si no lo conoces busca por google), Ryoku comía pollo con los camarones, Zafir comia carne junto con un gran tarro de agua, Fleur comía junto con Leit unos huevos fritos y tomaban té verde solo que Leit era extra azucarada y por ultimo Zeta comia también ramen como sus hermanas y hermanos.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Ren junto con Leit y Zeta fueron a decirle al Hokage sobre él y este dijo que como ya todos se graduaron le hicieron la prueba en la oficina, pasándolo con facilidad y no dándole la bandana ninja ya que ya lo tenía en la frente.

Así que ahora nos encontramos en la academia.

Los hermanos se dirigían a su salón listos para aceptar cualquier equipo que les valla a tocar a todos. Al llegar al salón notaron que todos sus compañeros estaban ahí, desde Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Hinata y Choji, y unas cuantas cunoichis y genins.

Zero: A que emocionado estoy-dijo estirándose para irse a sentar a uno de los asientos junto con Naruto y Zeta.

Naruko: Solo espero que nos toquen buenos compañeros-dijo yéndose a sentar con Hinata.

Olí: Terminemos con esto-dijo yéndose a sentar y sacar unas papas de su bolsillo y empezar a comer.

Yaeru: Hola Hinata ¿cómo estás?-dijo con una sonrisa sentándose al lado izquierdo de Hinata junto con las demas.

Todos hablaban tranquilamente hasta que un pequeño temblor y unas voces de chicas venían corriendo al aula, Zero puso cara de estúpido con asco sabiendo quienes llegaban y Naruto le dijo.

Naruto: Suerte hermano-dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras que Zeta lo apoyaba.

Zero: ¡No ayudas!-dijo con una vena en la cabeza del enojo, para después la entrada abrirse con fuerza para revelar a dos cunoichis muy conocidas por todos la pelo de chicle y la puerca rubia, más llamadas Sakura Haruno y Ino Yamanaka.

Sakura: ¡Yo llegue primero Ino puerca! ¡Yo me sentare con Zero-kun!-dijo intentando entrar al salón siendo seguido por la rubia Ino.

Ino: ¡Mentira! ¡Yo entre primero frentona! ¡Yo me sentare con Zero-kun!-dijo también intentando entrar pero ninguna podía hasta que se vio a un Uchiha patear la espalda de ambas chicas con fuerza para que entraran.

Sasuke: Déjenme pasar-dijo con enojo sin arrepentirse de lo que hizo.

Zero se enojó junto con sus hermanos y hermanas de como pateo a las chicas Sasuke, Zeros e acerco a las dos ninjas para ver si se encontraban bien.

Zero: ¿Están bien?-dijo con preocupación haciendo que ambas chicas lo miren con corazones en los ojos al ver que el chico que aman se preocupa por ellas y no como Sasuke que solo las ignoraba.

Sakura: ¡No te preocupes Zero-kun! ¡Nosotras siempre estamos bien por ti!-dijo levantándose sin importar el dolor en su espalda.

Ino: ¡Si no te preocupes!-dijo igual que Sakura.

Zero: Me alegro-dijo para después mirar con enojo a Sasuke-¡Sasuke!-grito llamándole la atención al culo de pato-¡Discúlpate con las chicas ahora!-dijo apuntándolo.

Sasuke: Ellas solo son unas perras inservibles-dijo para después ignorar a Zero el cual se enojó por eso.

Zero: ¡Eres un…!-antes de terminar Naruto le puso una mano en su hombro para que se calmara.

Naruto: Zero no. No vale la pena-dijo intentando calmar a su hermano.

Zeta: Si. Parece que Sasuke aumento su ego-dijo viendo como este tenía una pose de superioridad intentando creerse el mejor.

Naruto: No vale la pena, ya dije, además no creo que nos pongan en el mismo equipo-dijo para después irse a sentar con sus tres hermanos al lado de Hinata. Sakura y Ino se peleen por quien se sienta con Zero que tenía una cara de fastidio.

Naruko: Se tarda el sensei-dijo viendo que en la entrada aun no llegaba el sensei.

Olí: Es típico aún faltan alumnos *Munch* *Munch*-dijo comiendo sus papitas.

Yaeru: ¿Cuándo dejaras de comer papas?-dijo con fastidio viendo a Olí con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Olí: Nunca-dijo aun comiendo sus papas.

Aira: Por lo menos yo como saludable-dijo comiéndose una manzana que trajo de su casa-Oigan. ¿Con quién cree que nos toque en los equipos?-dijo ahora pasando a otro tema.

Naruko: Yo acepto a quien sea solo espero que no me toque con el culo de pato-dijo con asco viendo a Sasuke.

Yaeru: Yo espero lo mismo no quiero estar con el emo-dijo igualmente asqueada.

Aira: Acaso pensamos lo mismo-dijo con una sonrisa viendo a sus hermanas.

Olí: Por favor, todas esperamos lo mismo-dijo acabándose sus papitas y tirarlo a un sesto lográndolo-Tiro de suerte-dijo con una sonrisa viendo la bolsa de papas en el bote de basura.

Con los chicos.

Zero: No importa con quien estemos. Mientras podamos apoyarnos estaremos siempre juntos-dijo parándose en el escritorio viendo a Naruto a la cara.

Naruto: Si no importa con quien estemos siempre estaremos juntos hermanos-dijo igualmente emocionado como su hermano viéndolo a la cara.

Pero algo pasaría cuando un chico detrás de Zero el cual es Shikamaru lo empuje mientras se estiraba y parándose de su asiento.

Shikamaru: Que problemático y aburrido-dijo para después notar como muchas cunoichis estaban tiradas en el suelo con sangre en su nariz, con una sonrisa boba y ojos en forma de remolino-¿Pero qué?-dijo para después voltearse y notar lo que hizo-Oh ya veo-dijo con una gota de sudor por lo que hizo.

 **(Alerta Yaoi)**

Al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta que Zero y Naruto tenían los ojos bien abiertos mientras miraban que sus bocas estaban unidos en un beso.

Naruko: No creí que Naruto fuera de esos-dijo viendo a sus hermanos con asco.

Olí: Igualmente-dijo sorprendida por lo que veía.

Yaeru: ¿Que creen que digan el resto de la familia si ven esto?-dijo imaginándose lo que pasaría si los vieran así para después poner cara de asco.

Aira: No lo sé. Pero no creí que Zero fuera de esos al igual que Naruto-dijo igualmente sorprendida y con asco.

Zeta: Ustedes me dan asco-dijo alejándose de sus hermanos.

Los cuales se separaron rápidamente y empezaron a escupir intentando quitarse el sabor del otro que hasta incluso tomaban agua y luego lo escupían intentando quitarse el sabor.

Zero: Puaj qué asco-dijo con la cara verde.

Naruto: No eres el único igualmente asqueado-dijo también con la cara verde y escupiendo saliva.

Pero después notaron a sus hermano y hermanas con caras de asco.

Zero y Naruto: ¡NI UNA PALABRA A ELLOS ENTENDIERON!-gritaron sumamente enojados no queriendo que el resto sepa lo que hicieron.

 **(Fin del Yaoi)**

Pero en ese momento aparece Iruka.

Iruka: Bien ahora daré los equipos-dijo viendo como algunas chicas estaban tiradas en el suelo con sangre en la nariz-Pero primero vayan a la enfermería-dijo con una gota de sudor al ver a todas las cunoichis con sangre en la nariz.

 **Después.**

 **(Los equipos serán iguales al canon)**

Iruka: Bien equipo 11-dijo viendo a los hermanos Uzumakis-Uzumaki Zero, Uzumaki Zeta y Uzumaki Naruko. Jonnin será Uzumaki Kito-dijo sorprendiendo a los hermanos al ver que quedaron juntos-Equipo 12 Uzumaki Olí, Uzumaki Yaeru y Uzumaki Aira. Jonnin Uzumaki Shin-dijo ahora sorprendiendo a las hermanas al saber que su hermano mayor era su Jonnin-Bien ahora esperen a sus senseis-dijo para después retirarse del salón.

 **Después.**

Paso el tiempo y los Jonnin venían por sus equipos pendientes. Los únicos que aún quedan en el salón son, el equipo 7, 11 y 12 que tenían cara de enojo al saber que sus senseis se tardaban.

Yaeru: ¡AAh! ¡Ya me harte!-dijo con enojo para después tomar el borrador del salón y ponerlo en la parte de arriba de la puerta.

Sakura: Acaso buscas problemas sabes que no deberías hacer eso-dijo con enojo al ver como una compañera quería hacer una broma a sus senseis pero adentro de ella otra persona oprino.

Inner Sakura: **¡CHA! ¡Adoro estas cosas!** -dijo la forma malvada de ella misma.

Sasuke: No funcionara. Son jonnins a los que les haces la broma. Sabrán lo que haces-dijo pero antes de seguir alguien abrió la puerta para revelar a un hombre de pelo blanco como espanta jaro junto con los hermanos Uzumakis pero al peli plata le cayó el borrón en la cabeza causando la risa de los hermanos.

Yaeru: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Cayeron redondito!-decía riendo junto con sus hermanos.

Sakura: Lo siento sensei. Le dije que no lo hiciera pero ella junto con sus hermanos nunca hacen caso excepto Zero-kun-dijo lo último haciéndole una cara de fastidio a Zero por las veces que Sakura a veces no lo dejaba en paz, él no quería ser grosero por eso solo la deja en paz.

Inner Sakura: **¡Dio en el blanco!** -dijo con los dedos pulgares alzados.

Sasuke: "Pues parece que si cayo en ese truco barato. Realmente es un Jonnin"-penso con enojo al ver que su Sensei es un idiota.

Kito: Lo siento Kakashi pero mis hermanos son así-dijo intentando aguantarse la risa.

Shin: Si no los culpes seguro que esperaron mucho por nosotros-dijo igualmente que su hermano.

El nombrado Kakashi levanto el borrador y dijo.

Kakashi: Como se los planteo.-dijo con la mano en la barbilla-Mi primera impresión de este grupo… Son una bola de idiotas-al decir eso a todos los chicos le cayeron la palabra "idiotas" en la cabeza en rojo.-Bien los espero en la azotea-al decir eso se fue en un shushin de hojas.

Shin y Kito: Igualmente-dijeron para después desaparecer.

 **En la azotea.**

Se podía ver a los tres equipos en la azotea viendo a sus senseis (hermanos) esperando a que digan algo en eso Kakashi tomo la palabra.

Kakashi: Bueno. Porque no nos presentamos. De uno en uno-dijo en una baranda junto con los hermanos.

Aira: ¿Presentarnos? ¿Y que se supone que tenemos que decir?-pregunto con dudas.

Kakashi: Lo que les gusta. Lo que les disgusta. Sus sueños para el futuro, pasatiempos cosas así-dijo con simpleza levantando los hombros.

Zeta: Porque no nos dice primero usted-dijo con tranquilidad.-dijo antes de que nos presentemos por lo menos déjenos conocerlos.

Kakashi: ¿Yo?-dijo señalándose-Yo soy Kakashi Hatake. Las cosas que me gustan y me disgustan, no, no tengo ganas de decirles eso-dijo llamándole la atención a todos excepto por el emo culo de pato-Mis sueños para el futuro… nunca había pensado en eso y en cuanto a mis pasatiempos… tengo muchos pasatiempos-decía sin notar como murmuraban todos.

Sakura: Eso fue totalmente inútil-dijo con enojo.

Olí: Si, solo nos dijo su nombre-dijo igualmente enojada mientras todos asentían.

Kito: Me llamo Uzumaki Kito. Las cosas que me gustan es pasar tiempo con mis hermanos gemelos y pequeños-dijo haciendo sonreír a los hermanos-el remen de camarón y cerdo, el chocolate amargo y la jardinería. Mis disgustos son los aldeanos que trata como monstruos a mi familia. Y mis sueños para el futuro son **(El que hizo a Kito deja sus sueños en los reviews)**.-finalizo con una sonrisa.

Shin: Me llamo Uzumaki Shin. Mis gustos son mi familia y chocolate, mis disgustos son iguales a la de mi hermano Kito. Y mis sueños para el futuro son **(Deja los sueños en los reviews).**

Kakashi: Muy bien ahora su turno-dijo mirando a sus alumnos-Tu el rubio de mi equipo primero-dijo viendo a Naruto.

Naruto: Bien yo soy Uzumaki Naruto. Me gusta el ramen con extra cerdo en Ichirakus, pasar tiempo con mi familia en especial con Zero, Reí y Yaeru, y estar con Hinata. Mis disgustos son que alguien se meta con mi familia sin conocerla. Y mi sueño para el futuro es ser el próximo Hokage de la aldea-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Kakashi: "Vaya a crecido de una manera interesante"-pensó viendo a Naruto sonreír-Bien tú la pelo chicle-dijo viendo a Sakura.

Sakura: "¿Cómo me llamo?"-pensó con enojo y una vena en la cabeza-Me llamo Sakura Haruno. Lo que me gusta es *Mira a Zero* El niño que me gusta es *Volvió a mirar a Zero* Y mi pasatiempo es *Volvió a mirar a Zero **(que se empezó a asustar)** * Mi sueño para el futuro es *Vuelve a mirar a Zero **(que estaba detrás de Zeta con miedo mirando a Sakura)** * KYAAA-soltó un chillido de alegría.

Kakashi: "Una fanática"-pensó con fastidio-¿Y qué es lo que te disgusta?-dijo esperando esa respuesta.

Sakura: El estúpido que antes estaba enamorada y siempre me ignoraba ¡Sasuke!-dijo viendo como este se enojaba pero este no hizo nada.

Kakashi: "Chicas como estas están más interesadas en los jóvenes que en su entrenamiento ninja"-pensó viendo como esta miraba a Zero con amor.

Zero: "Ella ya me está empezando a asustar. Solo espero que no me vea mientras duermo"-pensó lo último con miedo.

Kakashi: Bien el ultimo de mi equipo y luego el resto-dijo viendo a Sasuke.

Sasuke: Mi nombre… es Sasuke Uchiha. Me disgustan muchas cosas sobre todo la familia estúpida de Naruto-dijo haciendo que estos se enojen con el emo-Y no me gusta nada en particular. Lo yo tengo no es un sueño sino una misión que se hará realidad… Voy a restablecer mi clan-dijo haciendo que las chicas lo miren como "hay si tu como no"-Y destruir a alguien en específico-finalizo con maldad.

Kakashi: "Genial un vengador"-pensó con fastidio.

Familia Uzumaki: "Espero que no hable de nuestra familia o se las verá con todos"-pensaron con enojo viendo a este y recordando como el chico intentaba entrar a su casa para robar sus jutsus y conocimientos pero gracias a Fleur lograban siempre sacarlo de su casa a patadas o mandándolo a volar con fuertes golpes y jutsusu.

Kakashi: Bien cada uno de ustedes es único y con diferentes metas-dijo viendo a su equipo-Peudes proseguir Kito-dijo viendo a su compañero asentir.

Kito: Bien tu primero Zero-dijo viendo a su hermano menor.

Zero hizo un par de poses raras siendo Sakura la que lo alaba, con la espada para después ponerlo enfrente de él y decir.

Zero: Me llamo Uzumaki Zero. Mis gustos son pasar el tiempo con mi familia en especial con Naruto, Yaeru y Reí, las peleas, las espadas de cualquier tipo y el ramen. Mis disgustos son los arrogantes y los emos idiotas-dijo con enojo viendo a Sasuke-Y mi sueño es…-dijo para después posar como Black Star apuntando al cielo **-¡VOY A SUPERAR A LOS DIOSES!-** grito con emoción, sus hermanos sonrieron al ver que este no cambiaba.

Kito: "Ese es mi hermanito"-pensó con una sonrisa-Bien ahora tu Zeta-le dijo al otro hermano gemelo de Naruto.

Zeta: Me llamo Uzumaki Zeta. Mis gustos son **(El que creo a Zeta deja sus gustos y disgustos en los reviews al igual que el sueño)** Mis disgustos son… Mis sueños para el futuro son…-finalizo con una sonrisa.

Kito: Bien ahora tu Naruko-dijo viendo a su hermanita.

Naruko: Me llamo Uzumaki Naruko-dijo con una sonrisa-Mis gustos son **(compa Zafir09 dejas todo en los reviews Gustos y Disgustos al igual que el sueño)** Mis disgustos son… Mis sueños para el futuro son…-finalizo con una sonrisa.

Kito: Bien ahora tu equipo Shin-le dijo a su hermano.

Shin: Vale. Tu primero Olí-le dijo a su hermanita que comía papas.

Olí: Me llamo Uzumaki Olí. Mis gustos son, me gustan las papas fritas con ketchup y sal, las cosas dulces, el ramen de cerdo y las bromas y los libros, sobre todo los de fuinjutsu y los días soleados. Mis disgustos son los pervertidos, los días de tormenta y una gran parte de la aldea y las cosas ácidas-dijo lo de la aldea con enojo-Y mis sueños son **(Deja el review con los sueños el que creo a Olí)** -finalizo con una sonrisa.

Shin: Vale. Ahora tu Yaeru-le dijo a la otra hermana gemela.

Yaeru: Me llamo Uzumaki Yaeru. Mis gustos son **(Lo deja en los reviews al igual que los disgustos y el sueño)** Mis disgustos son… los sueños para el futuro son…-finalizo con una sonrisa.

Shin: Vale. Ahora tu Aira-le dijo a la última de las hermanas.

Aira: Me llamo Uzumaki Aira. Mis gustos son **(Que acaso nadie entiende que debe dejar los gustos y los disgutos en los reviews XD al igual que los sueños. Oh esperen se me olvido ponerlo sorry)** Mis disgustos son… Y mi sueño para el futuro son…-finalizo con una sonrisa.

Kakashi: Bien ahora que todos se presentaron. Tendremos nuestra primera misión mañana-dijo sorprendiendo al grupo completo.

Zero: Pero no se supone que somos equipos divididos-dijo con confusión.

Kito: Así es Zero pero por órdenes del Hokage quiere que realicemos misiones juntos-dijo con una sonrisa.

Zero: Oh okey-dijo resignado.

Kakashi: Más bien una tarea que tendremos que hacer los 12 juntos.

Naruto: ¿Y qué es?-dijo confundido.

Kakashi: Un ejercicio de supervivencia-al decir eso llamo la atención de todos.

Sakura: Yo creí que tendríamos misiones reales no más prácticas, ya hicimos todo eso en la academia, es por eso que estamos aquí-dijo un poco molesta.

Kito: Eso solo es entrenamiento previo-dijo con aburrimiento.

Zeta: ¿Y qué clase de entrenamiento entonces?

Los tres jonnins empezaron a reír llamando la atención de los chicos.

Naruko: Oigan esa fue una pregunta normal ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

Shin: Bueno es que si les respondemos no les gustara mucho-dijo con una sonrisa.

Kakashi: De los 27 graduados de aquí, solo 18 serán aceptados como Genins (Nota: Si ice un cálculo mal me avisan en los reviews) los otros 9 serán rechazados y enviados a la academia, en otras palabras esta es una examen en donde apruebas o te regresas y las probabilidades de que reprueben es del mínimo del 66%-al decir eso dejo en shock a todos excepto a Sakura que lo miraba con fastidio y Sasuke como si nada-lo ven les dijimos que no les iban a gustar-dijo con fastidio-Nosotros decidimos si aprueban o no, vayan al campo de entrenamiento numero 7 a las 5:00 am de la mañana y traigan su equipo ninja y no desayunen o vomitaran-dijo lo último petrificando a todos excepto a Sasuke para después desaparecer en un shushin de hojas.

Shin: Bueno vámonos familia-les dijo a sus hermanos los cuales asintieron.

Sakura: Espera Zero-kun tengamos una cita-dijo abrazándole del brazo sonrojando un poco a Zero.

Zero: Si lo hago me dejaras en paz-dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de esta, suspiro para después decir-Ni hablar si quiero ir con ustedes primero iré con Sakura. Ustedes adelántense que los alcanzo más tarde-dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de sus hermanos y luego ser arrastrado por Sakura y Sasuke solo se fue.

 **A las 5:00 am de la mañana.**

Se podía ver como los equipos gening junto con sus jonnins llegaban, Kito junto con Shin y las chicas, Zeta y Naruto llegaban a la hora junto con Sasuke pero lo extraño era que Aira llevaba un perrito rojo con la panza naranja y los ojos negros, en su cabeza con una sonrisa el perrito pero iba también somnoliento junto con los demás, después llego Sakura con una sonrisa arrastrando a un pobre Zero que se notaba que estaba durmiendo por pasar toda la tarde con Sakura.

Naruto: Ni preguntare lo que paso contigo y mi hermano-dijo con una gota de sudor viendo a Sakura feliz-¿Un momento donde esta Kakashi?-dijo viendo que su sensei era el único que faltaba.

Kito: No lo sé ayer dijo que vendríamos a esta ahora.-dijo confundido al evr que su compañero jonnin no había llegado.

Shin: Pues a esperar a que aparezca-dijo sentándose en una roca.

 **7:00 am**

Zero: ¿Qué pasa?-dijo despertando y darse cuenta que estaba en el regazo de Sakura-¡NO TE SOBREPASES CONMIGO!-grito saltando lejos de Sakura que solo le sonreía. Para después notar al perrito de su hermana Aira-Aira ¿De quién es ese perro?-le dijo a su hermana que sonrió.

Aira: Esta es nuestra nueva mascota, le puse Tokoeru Uzumaki a que no es lindo-dijo abrazando al perro que solo ladraba de alegría y le lamia la mejilla-Jajajaja para chica-dijo haciendo creer que es una hembra la perrita y no un perro macho.

Zero: Y como lo conociste-dijo viendo a esta a punto de explicar.

 **FlashBack de Aira.**

Esta se encontraba paseando por la aldea buscando una tienda para comprar las cosas necesarias para el examen de sus hermanos y el jonnin de Naruto y su equipo. Pero por el camino escucho como alguien regañaba algo en el compuesto Inozuka.

Ninja: **¡PERRA DE MIERDA NO SIRVES PARA NADA!** -grito un ninja Inuzuka pateando a una perrita roja, con la panza naranja y los ojos negros que se veía lastimado y eso enojo a Aira.

Aira: ¡Oye maldito que le haces a esta pobre perrita!-grito con enojo y yendo a asegurarse si la perrita no estaba lastimada.

Ninja: ¡Esa estúpida perra no sirve para hacer ningún jutsu del clan! ¡Es un desperdicio como mascota!-dijo apuntando a la perrita que quería llorar.

Al ver eso Aira recordó que Naruto a veces lloraba cuando era regañado por las personas por no hacer nada o porque creían que no servía para nada y que sería un desperdicio de shinobi para la aldea y eso la enojo demasiado.

Aira: ¡Si tanto problemas te causa porque no solo lo alimentas y lo cuidas como una mascota normal y no como una herramienta!-grito más molesta.

Ninja: Todos los perros Inuzuka son armas para nosotros no mascotas.-dijo dejando petrificada a Aira por lo dicho, tratan a animales como simples herramientas de guerra-Si tanto quieres a esa estúpida perra, quédatela ya no me sirve de nada y de paso a ver si le enseñas unos jutsus de nuestro clan. Si lo logras reconoceré mi error al votarla-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Aira: Te demostrare que ella es más que una herramienta de guerra. Es una mascota a la cual se trata de cariño y no como una herramienta-dijo con enojo.

Ninja: Como quieras ya es tuya-dijo dándole un pergamino con los jutsus del clan inuzuka-Nos vemos mocosa-dijo retirándose al clan.

Aira: "Estúpido"-pensó para después cargar al perrito-No te preocupes yo te cuidare y no dejare que nadie te haga algo malo-dijo acariciándole la cabeza recibiendo un ladrido feliz de la perrita-Te llamaras eh… Tokoeru Uzumaki y serás mi compañera-dijo juntando su nariz con la del perrito el cual se encontraba más feliz que nunca.

 **Fin de flashback de Aira.**

Aira: Y eso paso-dijo viendo como su hermano se enojaba y se sorprendió al ver como este perdía las pupilas de los ojos y mostraba blanco puro sin nada.

Zero: ¡Ese estúpido ninja me las pagara!-dijo con enojo.

Aira: Zero cálmate no te preocupes nunca le devolveré a Tokoeru-dijo abrazando a su hermano para que se calmara y vio que funciono.

Zero: Vale-dijo para después también esperar al sensei de Naruto.

 **8:00 am.**

Todos seguían esperando a Kakashi pero se notaba que querían dormir.

 **9:00 am.**

Zero estaba durmiendo chocando espalda con Yaeru, Olí con Aira y Naruto con Naruko y los demás dormían solo que Sasuke seguía despierto.

 **11:00 am.**

En ese momento llega Kakashi.

Kakashi: Buenos días a todos-dijo como si nada-¿Listos para su primer día?

Todos excepto Sasuke: **¡LLEGAS SUPER TARDE!** -gritaron todos con enojo.

Kakashi: Perdón un gato negro se me cruzo por el camino y tuve que tomar el sendero largo-dijo inventándose una excusa para después mirar a sus alumnos el de sus compañeros-Bien hmp hmp… Vamos a comenzar-dijo poniendo un reloj en uno de los troncos del lugar-Esta puesto para medio día-dijo para después sacar 6 cascabeles y les lanzo dos a Shin y Kito los cuales los atraparon-Su misión es muy sencilla tienen que quitarnos estos cascabeles… De eso se trata todo… Si no logran quitármelos a medio día se irán sin almuerzo-al decir eso recibió una queja de Naruto, Zero y Zeta-Van a estar atados a esos posters y verán como nos comemos nuestros almuerzos enfrente de ustedes-dijo escuchando como los estómagos de todos gruñían de hambre.

Olí: "Él nos dijo que no desayunáramos para que nos costara más trabajo. Maldición tuve que traer mis papas de emergencia"-pensó con hambre.

Pero Naruko se dio cuenta de algo.

Naruko: Un momento nosotros somos 9 y ahí solo hay 6 cascabeles-dijo viendo a sus hermanos y a Kakashi sonreír.

Kito: De esa manera uno de ustedes estará atado y finalmente descalificado por fallar por completar la misión-dijo con calma-Esos 3 volverán a la academia-dijo sacudiendo sus cascabeles.

Shin: Pero claro cualquiera de ustedes puede terminar suspendido. Pueden usar cualquier arma, incluyendo la shuriken, si nos son capaces de matarnos no son capaces de quitarnos los cascabeles.

Aira: Pero hermano esas armas son muy peligrosas-dijo con preocupación por su hermano.

Shin: Cuando diga comiencen pueden empezar-pero antes de hacerlo Naruto se lanzó contra Kakashi con kunai en mano pero este logra esquivarlo con facilidad y ponerle el kunai en su nuca sorprendiendo a todos.

Zeta: "Es muy rápido"-pensó sorprendido.

Zero: "Tal vez esto sea divertido"-pensó listo para sacar una espada.

Kakashi: Pero tu viniste a mí con las intenciones de destruirme-dijo soltando a Naruto-Así que… Como puedo decir esto… Están comenzando a caerme bien muchachos…-dijo viendo a su equipo sonreír-Listos-dijo viendo como los equipos se preparaban para saltar-Y…-dijo viendo como estos ya estaban listos-Comiencen-al decir eso los chicos se dispersaron.

 **(Reproducir One Piece Episode Divider Theme Luffy (New World Arc)**

 **Narrador: Ya regresamos con.**

 **Se podía ver a todo un grupo de personas pasar hasta que alguien toma una bandana ninja en una mesa.**

 **Narrador: "Los hermanos Uzumakis"**

 **Para después mostrar que el grupo de personas era la familia Uzumaki caminando por Konoha.**

 **(Fin del intermission)**

 **(Aquí pasaría lo de la historia original solo que en vez de Naruto terminar en el tronco le pasó a Sasuke)**

Con el equipo 11.

Los chicos habían visto como el equipo de Naruto termino perdiendo por la falta de equipo que tenían y Sasuke termino siendo atado a uno de los troncos del lugar, sin olvidar como Kakashi le hizo el jutsu secreto de la aldea de la hoja en Naruto directo a su trasero.

Zero: Ese idiota-dijo viendo al equipo Kakashi esperar a que los otros terminen.

Zeta: ¿Ahora qué hacemos?-dijo viendo al equipo de su hermano esperando.

Naruko: Pues haremos lo que ellos no hicieron. Trabajaremos en equipo-dijo seria recibiendo un asentimiento de los chicos.

Con Kito.

Este se encontraba esperando a su equipo a que lo ataquen y se dio cuenta que el equipo de Kakashi ya habían terminado faltaba el suyo en eso escucho.

Zero y Naruko: ¡Futon/Katon gran bola de aire/fuego!-al decir eso, Kito se volteo para ver una gran bola de fuego dirigiéndose hacia él y con esfuerzo logro esquivar la mega bola de fuego.

En eso se defiende de una patada proporcionado por Zeta que quería coger uno de los cascabeles pero Kito reacciono rápido y pateo a Zeta en el estómago para alejarlo, en eso saca su lanza para bloquear un corte de espada por parte de Zero que después saco una daga de su cintura e intento clavárselo en la cintura, Kito vio eso rápido y se alejó lo suficiente para que Zero y Zeta se juntaran, y Zero guarde la daga. Kito sintió como unas balas de aire se dirigían a su posición para después desviarlos con su lanza con agilidad y maestría, y revelar a Naruko bajando de un árbol para estar junto a Zero y Zeta.

Kito: Parece que mejoraron en su trabajo en equipo-dijo viendo a los chicos sonreír-Pero la pelea recién empieza hermanos-dijo lazándose contra los chicos.

 **Con el equipo 12.**

Estas se encontraban planeando una estrategia para usar contra Shin. Al estar todas de acuerdo para atacar. Shin vio como una gran bola de humo aparecía de la anda indicando que la pelea de Kito contra dos de sus hermanos y una de sus hermanas empezó. En ese momento esquiva un par de shurikens que iban a su dirección. Esquivándolo con agilidad y atrapando dos de ellos para evitar salir lastimado vio como dos personas corrían, más bien un perrito y una chica.

Aira: ¡Vamos Tokoeru!-al decir eso recibió un ladrido de aprobación para después hacer sellos de manos y decir-¡Estilo Inuzuka! ¡Colmillo del lobo!-al decir eso salto para empezar a girar a su alrededor junto a Tokoeru que también salto y empezó a girar junto a su dueña acercándose a Kito que se sorprendió al ver una habilidad Inuzuka en la familia Uzumaki en eso salto hacia atrás para evitar los dos giratorios ataques, pero estos se elevaron hacia él y lo empezaron a rasguñar hasta formar una "X" en el cielo, al caer los dos miraron como Kito caía con algunos rasguños sonrieron al creer que lo lograron pero vieron como este se convertía en humo indicando que era un clon-¡Un clon!-dijo muy sorprendida.

Kito: ¡Siempre la vista al frente!-dijo, haciendo que Aira mire como este tenía sus dos espadas queriendo enterárselos en la espalda, pero en ese momento aparece Yaeru con una oz de color azul con dos hojas afiladas en el mismo lado uno arriba y otro abajo como cierto akatsuki loco.

Yaeru: Eso es todo-dijo para después separar a su hermano de su hermana y empezar a pelear con kenjutsu solo usando su oz contra las espadas dobles de su hermano el cual por lo fácil que era manejar dos espadas para él, se le dificultaba desviar algunos ataques hasta defenderse de algunos se separó para decir-¡Raiton! ¡Corte relampagueante!-al decir eso lanzo un corte de electricidad que fue lanzado contra Shin que contrataco con un.

Shin: ¡Katon! ¡Cortes del fénix!-al decir eso uso sus dos espadas para formar un fénix y lanzárselo contra su hermana el cual los dos ataques al chocar el fuego gano por más experiencia que la otra.

La gran ave de fuego se dirigía contra Yaeru la cual se preparaba para esquivar la bola de fuego pero alguien grito.

Olí: ¡Suiton! ¡Gran dragón de agua!-al decir eso un gran dragón hecho de agua colisiono con la bola de fuego deshaciendo ambos ataques-¿Están bien?-dijo cayendo de un árbol para estar junto a sus hermanas.

Shin: No crean que esto ya acabo-dijo apareciendo entre el vapor-¡Ahora comienza el combate!-al decir eso se lanzó contra sus hermanas las cuales hicieron lo mismo.

 **Con el equipo 11.**

Estos peleaban con todo contra Kito el cual lanzaba cortes de aire gracias a su lanza para intentar cortar a sus hermanos, pero gracias a las habilidades de fuego de Zero junto con su espada logro deshacer cada corte de aire pero eso no bastaba para hacerle frente a su hermano.

Zero: ¡Katon! ¡Corte infernal!-al decir eso uso la espada más grande que tenía para lanzar un corte de fuego que se dirigía contra Kito que con una sonrisa para después hacer algo que dejo impresionados al equipo 11.

Cuando el ataque choco con quito revelo en realidad como un gran tornad evaporaba el gran corte de fuego de Zero.

Kito: ¡Tiaton! ¡Gran tornado apocalíptico!-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Naruko: A ver si te sorprende esto-dijo con una sonrisa atrayendo la atención de todos para ver que esta realizaba sellos de mano muy conocidas y decía-¡Estilo Uzumaki! ¡Cadenas de diamantina!-al decir eso una gran ola de cadenas de color amarillo salían de su espalda en dirección de Kito el cual muy impresionado trataba de esquivar cada cadena que le lanzaba su hermana pero le era casi imposible-¡Ahora Zeta!-al decir eso se escuchó.

Zeta: ¡Suiton! ¡Gran océano andante!-al decir eso un gran chorro de agua salió de su boca en dirección a Kito el cual logro esquivarlo pero no vio las cadenas y termino encadenado en un árbol.

Kito: Guao-fue lo único que dijo para después ver como Zero y Naruko le quitaban los cascabeles-Bueno parece que ustedes dos aprueban-dijo viendo a sus hermanos pero vio como Zero le entregaba el cascabel a Zeta el cual estaba sorprendido por lo que hizo su hermano.

Zero: A mí no me importa volver a la academia. ¡Esto es otro reto para ser dios!-dijo apuntando el cielo.

Pero Naruko dijo.

Naruko: De que hablas ten mi cascabel hermano yo volveré a la academia-dijo queriendo entregarle el cascabel a su hermano pero este trataba de rechazarlo.

Zeta: No Naruko tú debes seguir con tu carrera shinobi yo volveré a la academia-dijo dándole su cascabel y ahora se veía como los tres chicos y chica hacían una discusión para ver quien vuelve a la academia mientras el resto sigue su camino ninja. Pero Kito con una sonrisa dice.

Kito: Aprueban-dijo sorprendiendo a los tres-Antes de preguntar será mejor ir con el equipo 7 y esperar al 12-dijo recibiendo un sentimiento de estos que se empezaron a alejar pero se les olvidaba algo… - **¡PERO NO ME DEJEN AQUÍ ESTÚPIDOS!** -grito haciendo que Naruko sonría de manera tonta y deshaga las cadenas.

 **Con el equipo 12.**

Estas se encontraban exhaustas por estar peleando con su hermano Shin el cual tenía varios trucos bajo la manga y eso eran sus increíbles jutsus de fuego que casi mata a una de ellas pero logro esquivarlo con suerte. Ahora las tres chicas se encontraban con algunas quemaduras y algunos rasguños mientras que Kito permanecía como si nada y con solo unos pocos rasguños y un gran corte en la espalda por un ataque sorpresa hecho por Yaeru y su gran oz.

Pero en eso se escucha como una alarma sonaba.

Shin: Bien las tres fracasaron y no podrán ser ninjas-al decir eso deprimio demasiado a sus hermanas y vio como Aira se ponía a llorar a mares mientras decía.

Aira: No es-es-es-es-es justo y lo mucho que nos esforzamos para no ir a la academia-decía llorando a mares y su perrito trataba de consolarla pero sin éxitos.

Yaeru miro a su hermanita con tristeza y dijo-Shin por favor deja que ellas tengan los cascabeles yo volveré a la academia-al decir eso dejo petrificadas a sus hermanas. Quería ayudarlas queriendo que ellas fueran ninjas y su hermana volver a la academia.

Olí: No Yaeru-chan yo volveré a la academia. Shin entrégales los cascabeles a ellas no a mí. No me importaría volver a la academia-dijo con una media sonrisa.

Aira se levantó del suelo con su perrito y dijo-No Olí-chan yo-yo-yo-yo-yo-yo volveré a la academia tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu puedes seguir con tu carrera-decía aun llorando.

Yaeru: Ni hablar las dos seguirán con sus carreras yo volveré a la academia-dijo para después ponerse a discutir con sus hermanas para ver quien volvía a la academia.

Shin sonrió por eso y dijo-Muy bien las tres están aprobadas-al decir eso dejo impresionadas a sus hermanas y Aira dejo de llorar-Esto no se trata solo de pasar si no de otra cosa y se los diré cuando nos encontremos con los demás-al decir eso se puso a caminar con las niñas.

 **Después.**

Se podía ver como todos los chicos estaban sentados con los troncos atrás y a un Sasuke atado en una por tratar de comer sin poder aguantar el hambre, terminando que Kakashi lo amarre y este termine atado hasta que el examen termine.

Kakashi: Bueno yo me iré a ver algo con los otros jonnins, regresamos pronto. Pueden comerse los almuerzos pero no le den a Sasuke o se arrepentirán-dijo con una mirada seria-Bien vámonos Shin y Kito-al decir eso se fue con los hermanos mayores dejando a los chicos y chicas comer.

Mientras comían podían escuchar como el estómago de Sasuke sonaba indicando que tenía mucha hambre y lo que hizo Naruto sorprendió a todos.

Naruto: Come teme-dijo queriendo darle de su comida lo que impresiono a todos.

Olí: Pero Naruto-ni si Kakashi te descubre él va…-no termino ya que vio como Zero también le daba de su comida a Sasuke.

Zero: Si Sasuke se queda sin energías no nos servirá de nada solo un par de huesos. Necesitaremos de su ayuda cuando un día hagamos una misión-dijo dándole de su comida en la boca de Sasuke-Y por si las mocas, no lo hago por ti sino porque te necesitaremos para las misiones-dijo dándole de su comida.

El resto de los chicos y chicas los pensaron y cedieron por vencidos, Naruko junto con Zeta, Yaeru y Aira vigilarían que no venga Kakashi y los demás mientras que los otros comían dándole de comer a Sasuke el cual se tragó su ego y comió de la comida de los demas. Pero de la nada aparecieron tres shushin cerca de los chicos uno era de fuego otro de hojas y otro de aire para mostrar a Kakashi junto con Kito y Shin.

Los tres jonnins: **¡ROMPIERON LAS REGLAS!** -gritaron enojados haciendo que todos se asusten.

Naruto: ¡Nos da igual las reglas! ¡Estamos juntos los 12 para esto!-dijo de forma seria.

Zero: ¡Sí! ¡No dejaremos a un compañero atrás!-dijo igualmente serio.

Yaeru: ¡Si se oponen, no tendremos piedad!-dijo sacando ahora un arco con una flecha de un pergamino.

Kakashi: Así que están juntos en esto-dijo serio recibiendo un asentimiento de todos para después sonreír y decir.

 **(Reproducir Naruto OST 1 – Victory)**

Kakashi: Bien todos aprueban-dijo dejando en shock a todos los alumnos.

Shin: Si la prueba no solo trataba de ver quien lograba tener los cascabeles-dijo igualmente sonriendo.

Kito: Sino que también de que es bueno siempre estar juntos como en un equipo-dijo con una sonrisa-A nosotros cuando éramos jóvenes nos pasó recuerdas Shin-le dijo a su hermano.

Shin: Pero claro que me acuerdo Ryoku no quería que nosotros fueramos a la academia-dijo igualmente sonriendo.

Kakashi: Aquellos que rompen las reglas son basura. Pero los que dejan a su compañero son peor que basura-dijo con una mirada seria.

Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta entre los arboles estaba un ambu con una máscara de un dragón y en la frente tenia grabado el nombre de Ryu pero ese era su nombre ambu su real nombre nadie lo conocía. Este sonrió debajo de su máscara al ver a todos los chicos festejar por haber pasado el examen.

¿?: Bueno será mejor que me presente con todos los de la familia-dijo para después irse pero se pida ver que solo tenía el brazo derecho y no el izquierdo y además era pelirrojo.

Volviendo con los chicos.

Zero: ¡Si por fin somos ninjas!-gritaba saltando por todas partes.

Naruto: ¡Sí! ¡Si! ¡Soy un ninja de verdad!-decía saltando.

Shin: Bueno para celebrarlo porque no vamos a casa a festejar-al decir eso recibió el asentimiento de todos.

Sasuke: Yo solo volveré a mi casa-dijo desatado y retirándose del lugar.

Sakura: ¡¿Zero-kun puedo ir?!-dijo con una gran sonrisa y un sonrojo.

Zero: E-e-e-e-eto claro-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Naruko: Bueno pues vámonos-dijo empezando a retirarse con los demas.

 **(Fin del ost)**

Se podía ver como en el patio de la casa se encontraba toda la familia Uzumaki junto con la Haruno que decidieron ir por su hija y el padre de Hinata junto con Hanabi que jugaba con Reí y Natzu la cual se la pasaba junto con Ryoku que se encontraba sonrojado mientras hablaba con ella.

Naruto: Esto podría ser mejor-dijo sentado junto con una sonrojada Hinata en ese momento se escucha el timbre sonar-¿Quién será?-dijo para después levantarse y abrir la puerta para revelar al mismo ambu que vigilaba el entrenamiento de los chicos-Ryu-nichan-al decir eso llamo la atención de todos los hermanos.

¿?: Hola Naruto. Mirate creciste mucho-dijo acariciándole su cabeza.

Ren: Oye y tu quien eres-dijo viendo al ambu pelirrojo sacarse la máscara para revelar a un hombre de uno 39 años, con una cicatriz de tres cortes en el ojo izquierdo con una barba raspada, pero lo que llamaba más la atención era su cabello rojo Uzumaki.

Shanks: Hola familia. Yo soy su tío Shanks Uzumaki hermano mayor de su madre-al decir eso todos estaban en shock un nuevo familiar había aparecido ¿pero quién era?

 **(Ending que ya saben)**

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que le haya gustado y recuerden dejar su review. Una cosa más quiero poner los hakis de One piece en la serie, por que como ya han notado Shaks de One piece es el tio de Naruto.**

 **Los que quieran un haki lo dejan en los comentarios. Zero tendrá el haki de armadura, el haki del rey pero no tan poderosa y el haki de observación. Y Naruto tendrá el haki de armadura, el del rey de los piratas y el haki de observación.**

 **Y una cosa más los que quieran un contrato de invocación lo dejan junto con el haki puede ser de cualquier invocación, ya sea yokai, nekomata, los de unos guerreros antiguos, etc. Zero tendrá el de los guerreros y Naruto los de los yokais y Hinata los de las nekomatas.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir aquí se despide su amigo TheMasterZero106. CHAO CHAO**


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 El tío Shanks, la primera misión de la familia uzumaki, ¡Yo también soy una Uzumaki!, el poder desconocido de Rei y ¿Zero y Rei son la reencarnación de unas razas antiguas extintas?**

 **Hola gente que lee este fic ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y si es así te gustara este nuevo capítulo de "Los hermanos uzumakis" una cosa aquí se viene la primera misión de la familia Uzumaki incluyendo a la pequeña Rei pero no será el de Zabuza sino otro que yo mismo cree. Y una cosa para el que creo a Rei pienso ponerle un nuevo poder y espero que te guste ya que se me ocurrió viendo una serie.**

 **Sin nada más que decir que empiece el capítulo.**

 **(Reproducir opening anterior)**

La familia Uzumaki estaban completamente confundidos y sorprendidos, el ambu que había llegado a su celebración era el mejor ambu de todos, llamado Ryu por poseer habilidades que nadie conocía y eso sin contar que no podía usar ninjutsu solo genjutsu, por sus miradas de muerte que lograban desmayar hasta más de 1.000 shinobis y ambus, eso sin contar su gran habilidad en taijutsu y kenjutsu, pero cuando se presentó en la fiesta revelo ser también un Uzumaki y tío de todos los hermanos Uzumakis.

-¿Oye como eso que eres nuestro tío?-dijo un confundido Ren.

-Eso es porque soy hermano mayor de su madre-dijo con calma el pelirrojo con la cicatriz, lo que confundió a todos.

-¿Mi madre?-dijo Naruto confundido.

-"¿La madre de Naruto-kun?"-pensó con curiosidad Hinata.

- _"Kushina"_ -pensó la madre de Sakura con seriedad.

-Si. ¿Acaso nunca te contaron de ellos?-dijo Shanks confundido mirando a Naruto negar con la cabeza-Temía que Hiruzen no te lo dijera-dijo sorprendiendo a Naruto.

-Jiji sabía quién era mi madre-dijo Naruto con enojo al saber que su propio abuelo nunca le dijo quiénes eran sus padres, siempre le decía que eran grandes ninjas, o que murieron peleando contra el Kyuby, pero nunca le dijo cuáles eran sus nombres-Por favor tío Shanks-dijo llamándole la atención a Shanks-Dime ¿quiénes eran mis padres?-dijo ahora con lágrimas queriendo saber quiénes eran sus padres.

-Tu madre era mi hermanita Kushina y tu padre era…-dijo poniendo una cara seria y llamándole la atención de todos y en especial a la familia Uzumaki-Era el cuarto hokage… Minato Namikaze-lo que dijo dejo a todos en shock y súper sorprendidos, pero a Naruto, sus ojos dejaron de tener brillo y unas cuantas lagrimas se le escaparon de cada ojo.

El hombre a quien respetaba desde que era niño, su abuelo le decía que el cuarto era más fuerte que todos incluyendo el Uchiha y termino siendo su propio padre Minato Namikaze.

-¿Por qué?-dijo haciendo que todos miren a Naruto llorar-¡¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo Jiji?! ¡Yo siempre le preguntaba quiénes eran, y terminaba mintiéndome todo este tiempo, y me dices que el cuarto era mi padre! ¡¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo?!-gritaba con mucho enojo y tristeza a la vez.

-Porque él decía que creía que estarías más seguro si no lo supieras-dijo con enojo Shanks, ya que nunca le mintió a alguien, pero era obligación del hokage nunca decirle a Naruto quienes eran sus padres, hasta que fuera la hora de la verdad, pero no se lo aguanto y se lo dijo.

Naruto muy triste se fue corriendo a su habitación dejando una estela de lágrimas por su camino.

- **¡NARUTO!** -gritaron con tristeza Zero, Zeta, Naruko, Yaeru, Aira, Olí, Stella, Sakura y Hinata al ver a su hermano/amigo corría muy triste a su habitación y lo empezaron a seguir para intentar consolarlo.

Dejando a los más grandes solos.

-¿Cómo sabes quienes eran sus padres?-dijo Hisashi queriendo saber cómo Shanks sabia ese secreto.

-Porque yo fui el que cuido de, el cuándo sus padres murieron-dijo haciendo que los demás prestaran atención al pelirrojo incluyendo a Ren, Leit, Fleur, los tres gemelos y Zafir-Además los conocía desde que era joven. Cuando murieron en la pelea contra el Kyuby, Kushina me dijo que cuidara de Naruto. Pero…-dijo ahora agachando la mirada-Cuando lo hacía me promovieron a Ambu y tuve menos tiempo para cuidar de él y le pedí a Hiruzen que se hiciera cargo de él mientras que yo tenía mis misiones-dijo con tristeza.

-¿Por qué Hiruzen cree que sería mejor ocultarle ese secreto a Naruto?-dijo Leit serio.

-Porque… Minato tenía muchos enemigos por el mundo shinobi. Si supieran que Naruto era su hijo y el heredero del clan Namikaze. No dudarían ni tres veces para atacarlo y acabar con el-dijo serio poniendo serio a los demás y preocupando a Fleur.

- _"Kushina…"_ -pensó Shanks recordando cuando supo del embarazo de Naruto y que esta le dijo que cuidara de él mientras ella no estaba.

 **Flashback de Shanks.**

- **¡¿QUÉ TU ESTAS QUE?!-** grito un jonnin Shanks de unos 27 años de edad teniendo sus dos brazos y no teniendo la cicatriz en el ojo.

- **¡TE LO EH DICHO MUCHAS VECES! ¡DATEBANE! ¡PERO NUNCA HACES CASO SHANKS-NI!** -grito una molesta pelirroja de unos 21 años de edad con un delantal verde con un kimono blanco debajo, su pelo era rojo vivo, ojos gris-violetas y unas sandalias negras, de nombre Kushina Uzumaki hermana menor de Shanks Uzumaki.

-¡Pero si yo no recuerdo que me lo hubieras dicho!-dijo el pelirrojo enojado.

-¡Si te lo eh dicho solo que nunca escuchas!-dijo molesta la pelirroja-¡siempre te vas a entrenar o a tomar sake con tus amigos y camaradas!-dijo molesta con su hermano ya que lo que contaba era verdad y chocando frente con frente con su hermano y sacando rayos de sus ojos.

-Por favor. Kushi-chan, Shanks-san, nada de peleas o afectara al bebe-dijo un preocupado pelirrubio erizado, ojos azules, con una capa de color blanco con llamas rojas y unas letras en la espalda que decía "Cuarto", y con traje azul completo de nombre Minato Namikaze o más bien conocido por la aldea como el cuarto hokage.

-Hmp… como sea-dijo el pelirrojo Shanks para después empezar a retirarse-Me voy a tomar sake… adiós-antes de irse Kushina hablo.

-Shanks espera-dijo llamándole la atención a su hermano-Prométeme que si algo me pasa… o voy a una misión… prométeme que protegerás a Naruto-dijo con preocupación mirando a su hermano que dio una media sonrisa.

-Recuerda que en nuestra familia siempre nos protegeremos… Así que no te pongas así, protegeré a Naruto con mi vida si algo te pasa-dijo con una sonrisa viendo a su hermana sonreír.

Pero llego el ataque del Kyuby en el día de nacimiento de Naruto y las cosas no fueron nada bien Shanks perdió su brazo izquierdo por el zorro que se lo arranco con su boca antes de ser devorado salvado por Hiruzen y los demás y por la culpa de sus afiladas garras casi pierde el ojo izquierdo.

Se podía ver a Kushina tirada en el suelo sangrando mientras alguien llegaba.

- **¡Kushina nooooooooooooooooo!** -decía su hermano Shanks sin su brazo izquierdo y con unas vendas en el ojo izquierdo-¡No me dejes!-dijo tomándole de la mano asiendo que la pelirroja lo mire con sus últimas fuerzas.

-Sha-Sha-Sha-Sha-Shanks… Po-Po-Po-Po-Por favor… cuida de Naruto por mi… y esconde el pergamino-decía con lágrimas cayendo de sus hermosos ojos violetas y dándole el pergamino de rango SSS.

-¡No Kushina! ¡No mueras, podemos hacer algo!-decía con lágrimas y sangrando del brazo.

-Pro-Pro-Pro-Pro-Prométemelo Shanks… Cui-Cui-Cui-Cuida de Naruto-dijo empezando a cerrar los ojos para terminar muerta.

-¡Kushina! ¡Kushina!-decía intentando reanimarla siendo visto por todos los shinobis con tristeza y un Hiruzen cargaba a un bebe rubio erizado, con la mejillas rojitas y con tres marcas en cada lado. Para después gritar a todo pulmón- **¡KUSHINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** -grito con tristeza haciendo llorar al bebe, Shanks camino hacia él bebe dejando de lado el pergamino para cargarlo con su única mano libre-No te preocupes Naruto. Yo te cuidare-dijo abrazando a Naruto.

 **Fin del Flashback de Shanks.**

Desde ese día Shanks ha cuidado a Naruto hasta que tuvo 4 años, antes de ser promovido a Ambu personal del Hokage. Agarro con su única mano el lugar en donde antes se encontraba su brazo anterior y luego miro al resto de la familia Uzumaki.

-Ren-le llamo la atención al mayor-Mientras yo no este quiero que cuides a Naruto con tu vida-dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de este-Ustedes también-dijo mirando a Leit, Fleur, los trillizos y Zafir los cuales asintieron-¿Y qué hay de ustedes?-dijo mirando a Hisashi junto con su hija y a la familia Haruno.

-No te preocupes Shanks-san protegeremos a Naruto desde ahora-dijo el padre de Sakura.

-No prometo nada, pero solo diré que lo tendremos vigilado-dijo Hisashi mirando a Shanks de forma seria el cual asintió.

Con Naruto y el resto.

-Por favor Naruto abre la puerta-dijo un Zero tocando varias veces la puerta con un letrero que decía "Naruto".

-¡No! ¡Déjenme solo!-gritaba desde su habitación con tristeza y enojo.

-Por favor Naruto-onichan abre la puerta-decía una pequeña Rei con lágrimas en los ojos-solo queremos ayudarte.

-¡Ya dije que No! ¡Por favor déjenme solo!-decía con lágrimas.

-Naruto si no abres la puerta la abriremos a la fuerza-decía con lágrimas una Yaeru con tristeza por su hermano.

- **¡YA DIJE QUE NO!** -grito más molesto con sus hermanos.

-Que así sea-dijo una Naruko enojada al igual que triste por su hermano-Todos-le llamo la atención de todos que vieron como Naruko se preparaba para golpear la puerta-¡Aléjense!-grito corriendo a la puerta haciendo que todos se aparten para ver como Naruko golpeaba la puerta de Naruto con fuerza derribándola en el proceso.

- **¡QUE FUERZA!** -gritaron los hermanos junto con Sakura y Hinata muy sorprendidos.

Cuando entraron a la habitación de Naruto vieron como las sabanas de su cama estaban con un bulto grande indicando que Naruto se encontraba ahí.

-¿Naruto?-dijo Olí tocando el bulto viendo como este temblaba-Naruto por favor solo queremos ayudar-dijo con tristeza.

-Le-le-le-le-les dije que me dejen solo-dijo con tristeza.

-Por favor Naruto queremos ayudar-dijo Aira con tristeza por su hermano.

-Na-Na-Na-Na-Naruto-kun-dijo una Hinata muy triste por su amado.

- _"Naruto"_ -pensó Sakura con tristeza por su compañero de equipo.

-Zeta-dijo Zero llamándole la atención a su gemelo-Sígueme-dijo caminando fuera de la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa Zero?

-Bueno me siento muy triste por Naruto. Ahora que todos sabemos quiénes eran nuestros padres. ¿Qué crees que pasara con Naruto?-dijo queriendo el apoyo de su hermano.

-No lo sé. Solo abra que evitar el tema de hablar de nuestros padres. Y seguir con nuestra vida normal como ninjas-dijo intentado parecer normal pero le dolía como se encontraba Naruto.

-Solo espero que todo vaya bien-dijo Zero con tristeza en eso ven como todos salían de la habitación de Naruto-¿Cómo está el?

-No quiere hablarnos aunque se lo pidamos o se lo roguemos-dijo Naruko con seriedad y tristeza.

-Bueno entonces solo habrá que pasara Mañana-dijo Zeta con tristeza-Además que puede salir mal-dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.

Al día siguiente en la casa todos comían su desayuno, pero Naruto comía con la cabeza agachada su comida y eso preocupaba a su familia, Fleur creía que un tazón de ramen alegraría a Naruto.

-Naruto ten te prepare…-no termino Fleur ya que se tropezó y el tazón de ramen que llevaba se iba a caer al suelo y eso horrorizo a Zero, Zeta y hasta Naruto que dejo de tener la cabeza agachada para ver como el ramen que le preparo su hermana iba a caer al suelo.

En eso Rei dijo o más bien grito- **¡CUIDADO!** -al decir eso extendió su mano y un aura azul rodeo esa mano y creo una clase de portal azul debajo del ramen que desapareció, dejando a toda la familia estupefacta y en especial a Rei.

-¿Pero qué…?-dijo un Ren muy sorprendido que se acercó al lugar en donde iba a caer el ramen y toco el suelo para ver que seguía seco-¿Rei? ¿Eso lo hiciste tú?-dijo haciendo que todos miren a la más pequeña de la familia que miraba su mano con curiosidad.

-¿De verdad lo hice yo?-dijo la pequeña que uso la misma mano intentando volver a crear el portal pero solo salió un circulo azul que desapareció, con enojo lo hizo con más fuerza y concentración logrando volver a hacer aparecer el mismo portal con el ramen volando que termino siendo agarrado por Naruto que no dejaba de lado su sorpresa al ver lo que hizo su hermanita.

-¿Pero que fue eso?-dijo Zeta muy sorprendido por lo que hizo Rei que miraba sus dos manos con impresión.

-Bueno será mejor verlo después… Primero comamos y luego lo averiguamos-dijo Leit cortando un pedazo de huevo frito de su plato.

 **Después.**

La cosa se puso extraña en la aldea de la hoja ya que de la nada aparecieron vicho hechos de baba negra, con unas hojas en la cabeza y con brazos largos pero pequeños de estatura, que cuando tocaban a la gente y los convertían en arbustos humanos sin vida.

Uno de esos perseguían a una familia que se encontraba muy asustados pero en eso apareció Ryoku con su espada-¡A ver si les gusta esto bichos asquerosos! ¡Ryoku Uzumaki los está esperando!-dijo cortando a los bichos con su espada.

- **¡KATON! ¡BOLA DE FUEGO!** -grito un Zero usando sus dedos y su respiración para exhalar una gran bola de fuego que acabo con la vida de muchos de esas cosas-¡Zeta ya llevo 39!

-¡Yo acabe con 47!-dijo un Zeta usando jutsus de agua para deshacerse de los bichos tirándolos al agua para disolverse.

-¡Tu no vas a ganarme!-grito con enojo.

-¡Dejen de pelear y acaben con esas cosas!-grito Naruko usando sus cadenas para atravesar las pequeñas criaturas extrañas.

-¡¿La pregunta es de donde vienen?!-dijo Naruto usando sus clones para acabar con las criaturas extrañas.

-¡No lo sé pero no se desconcentren!-dijo Zafir usando sus espadas para cortar a la mitad a las bestias.

-¡De donde vendrán muchos!-dijo Yaeru usando su arco para dispararles a algunos de esos bichos y matarlos.

-¡Deben venir del bosque misterioso!-dijo Aira que junto con Tokoeru atacaban con jutsus del clan Inuzuka a los bichos misteriosos.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Olí usando un jutsu de agua contra muchos de esas cosas misteriosas.

Ren usaba su espada para cortarlos, Leit usaba sus hilos para encerrarlos o enredarlos para que Fleur use su ninjutsu de explosión para acabarlos, y la pequeña Rei usaba una escoba para alejarlos de ella.

 **Con el hokage.**

Este se encontraba rodeado de muchos de esos bichos raros que querían tocarlo pero este tenía su bastón gigante negro.

-¡Lárguense de esta aldea bicharracos!-grito Hiruzen usando su bastón para aplastar y golpear a muchos de esas cosas negras.

-¡Socorro!-Hiruzen escucho el grito y vio como el escuadrón Konohamaru con su sensei Ebisu intentaban evitar a esas cosas subiéndose a algunos barriles.

-¡Konohamaru!-dijo Asuma el hijo del tercer Hokage con sus cuchillos en sus nudillos queriendo ayudar a su sobrino pero vio como más de esas cosas lo atacaban y este contratacaba.

-¡No te preocupes Asuma yo me encargo de esto!-dijo Hiruzen furioso aplastando a los bichos, sin percatarse que uno estaba cerca de él.

-¡Papa cuidado!-grito Asuma pero fue demasiado tarde el bicho negro toco la pierna de Hiruzen, y este poco a poco se empezaba a transformar en un arbusto humano.

-¡Jiji!-grito un Naruto preocupado por su abuelo adoptivo.

-¡Naruto escúchame! ¡Hay un secreto que te tengo que revelar! ¡Es de tus padres!-decía un Hiruzen intentando hablarle a Naruto que lo miraba con lágrimas-¡Naruto a ti y a tu familia les doy la misión de… buscar… el… antídoto…!-dijo antes de transformase por completo en un arbusto humano.

-¡jiji no! ¡Dime algo!-decía un Naruto con tristeza moviendo el arbusto del hokage sin percatarse de una clase de bicho metálico lo estaba observando.

 **En otro lugar en una clase de gran reloj de metal.**

Se podía ver cómo había muchas partes de reloj funcionando a la perfección, pero lo que llamaba más la atención era un hombre de metal con partes robóticas por el frente, y en la espalda lleno de vendas como si fuera una momia atrapada adentro de esa cosa, sus ojos eran azules y tenía un orbe azul en el pecho.

-Veamos que hay en konoha-dijo el extraño ser viendo por una gran pantalla como se veía a Naruto de rodillas llorando enfrente del arbusto Hiruzen-Ese niño no es lo que busco-dijo con enojo para después la pantalla apuntar a una familia de pelo rojo o de otros colores caminando a donde se encontraba Naruto triste, pero la pantalla se enfocó en Rei y en especial en sus manos-Un momento esa mocosa tiene…-decía con dudas pero cuando la cámara se acercó mostro que las manos de Rei estaban cubiertas de una aura azul, y demasiado luminoso-¡No puede ser cierto! ¡Desde hace millones de años nadie… y en especial un ninja o en efecto una simple niñita, de solo 6 años, tiene tanto Wakfu!-dijo el ser muy concentrado en Rei para después mirar a Zero y ver una gran aura Naranja rodeándolo-¡Esa raza estaba extinta desde cuando hay más!-dijo antes de que la cámara volteara y se mirar a Zafir levantando su espada y aplastar la cámara-Pero quién lo diría… ¡Otro de mis espías fue destruido, pero, si tengo a esos dos niños, podre tener el poder suficiente para vengarme de esa estúpida pelirroja de Kushina y su estúpido clan llamado Uzumaki!-decía el extraño ser riendo malvada mente.

 **Volviendo a Konoha.**

Se podía ver como Zafir junto a Stella miraban de forma extraña el robot insecto.

-¿Pero que es esa cosa?-dijo Zafir muy confundido pero vio junto con Stella como el objeto se destruía y liberaba un humo azul.

-Ten cuidado Zafir-dijo Stella preocupada por su hermano.

Pero vieron con impresión como del humo azul crecía un gran árbol que llegaba a la oficina del hokage en eso llega Ryoku junto con sus hermanos.

-¿Pero quién lo diría?-dijo un Ryoku impresionado viendo como el árbol crecía de la nada.

-¿Qué dicen ustedes hermanos?-dijo Shin impresionado.

-Serviría para hacer una casa del árbol perfecta para los pequeños-dijo Kito con una sonrisa viendo que encontró algo para que Rei y sus amigos jugaran.

Ren se acercó a donde estaba Naruto viendo a Hiruzen arbusto-Lord Hokage…-decía con preocupación y tristeza-No te preocupes Naruto. Encontraremos una cura yo podría…-antes de terminar vio como los bichos se alejaban del lugar para entrar a un bosque oscuro-¿A dónde se dirigen?-dijo confundido.

Naruto miro el lugar en donde se fueron los bichos y reconoció que era uno de los lugares en donde escapo de los aldeanos cuando era niño-Van al bosque perdido-dijo llamando la atención de todos-Vamos hacia allí, si averiguamos porque esas cosas atacaron, estoy seguro que podremos encontrar una cura-dijo viendo a su familia-Nos encargó Jiji, a todos nosotros, esta misión hermanos-les dijo a su familia que asintió seria-Rei te quedas.

-¡No yo también voy!-dijo enojada ya que se hartó de estar sola cuando sus hermanos no están en casa y están en una misión.

-¡Rei es peligroso!-dijo una Fleur preocupada por su hermanita (hija).

-¡No me importar hablamos de la seguridad de todos los de konoha y esas cosas raras! ¡Yo también soy una Uzumaki, no quiero ser una carga!-grito con determinación haciendo sonreír a todos.

-Pues vamos-dijo Naruto.

-¡Naruto!-Shanks bajo para ver el arbusto de Hiruzen y eso casi revela un ojo especial que tiene con la cicatriz-cuidare de la aldea mientras no están-le dijo y este asintió.

-Liberen a nuestros padres por favor-dijo un niño triste juntando sus manos mirando a Naruto, el cual lo miro con tristeza para después sonreír.

-No se preocupen yo y mi familia nos encargaremos-dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de todos.

-Naruto una cosa antes de que se vayan-dijo llamándole la atención de todos Shanks-No crean que se salvaron del regaño de pintarrajear los monumentos hokage-dijo con una mirada malvada haciendo que todos los chicos tiemblen de miedo.

 **En el bosque perdido.**

-Cazar recompensas va es una ruina-dijo Zeta hablando con Zero, mientas estaba caminando por un bosque sin ramas para saltar y arboles muy altos para escalar, siendo seguido por su familia pero Rei se mantenía atrás- en cuanto los gastos el material gastas más de lo que ganas -dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de Zero.

-Rei apresúrate o te dejamos atrás-dijo Zafir caminando viendo a su hermana atrás que hizo un movimiento de manos enfrente de Zafir creando un portal de su tamaño y otro detrás de ella. Zafir entro por el portal sin notarlo, hasta que se dio cuenta que caminaba por el mismo lugar, volteo para ver a una Rei enojada con el-¡Ah! No me asustes así-dijo molesto para continuar su camino con su hermana siguiendolo.

-Hace 50 años que los caza recompensas existen-dijo asombrando a su hermano.

-¡Hace 50 años! ¿Y cuantos años crees que tienen ahora?-dijo Yaeru integrándose en la conversación.

-Y yo como voy a saber solo leí de eso en los pergaminos de la academia-dijo un poco dudoso y molesto.

-Este bosque es inmenso, yo creo que nadie ha podido atravesarlo entero-dijo mirando a su alrededor junto con su familia-incluso empecé a dibujar un mapa para no perdernos-dijo con una sonrisa sacando un trozo de papel haciendo que todos miren el dibujo mal hecho de un mapa con un sol sonriente y unos chibis dibujos de ellos caminando.

-¿Entonces… dices que estamos aquí?-dijo Naruko apuntando el mapa.

-Eeeh… Pues no lo sé, no es un mapa muy preciso, pero es bonito-dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que todos lo miren con desconfianza.

-Ya veo nuestro hermano Zero es un artista-dijo con sarcasmo Aira sin percatarse que Rei estaba haciendo una broma con sus poderes nuevos siendo visto por Zafir, Stella, Ren, Ryoku, Kito, Shin, Leit y Fleur-Nunca has considerado vender tus obras creo tener un contacto en un lugar si quieres…-dijo antes de ser interrumpida ya que Zero sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro, y empezó a mirar a su alrededor para mirar a Olí creyendo que ella le toco el hombro y sonrió para darle una palmadita en su hombro y luego negar haciendo que todos lo miren confundido y Olí solo ponga cara de molestia.

Rei junto con sus hermanos mayores miraron a sus hermanos molestos y estos rieron un poco.

-Bueno no importa-dijo Olí para después mirar los arboles-Esas ramas son muy altas para saltar-dijo para después mirar a Rei-Rei crees poder ir a echar un vistazo-dijo viendo esta asentir.

-Enseguida-dijo creando un portal enfrente de ella y luego en un árbol, para entrar y llegar a la rama, para después crear otro enfrente de ella y otro en otro árbol y saltar adentro del portal, hizo la misma acción muchas veces subiendo más alto por las ramas.

-¡Vaya! ¡Está muy genial su habilidad!-dijo Ryoku mirando a su hermanita subir muy rápido.

-Rei aprende rápido-dijo Ren con una sonrisa viendo a su hermanita subir a la punta de un árbol-¡Ves algo Rei!-dijo sin notar que Rei estaba viendo que muchos árboles estaban rotos o desgastados, sin agua, etc. Pero lo que llamaba más la atención era un gran árbol.

Esta bajo del árbol con un portal y dijo-¡Bu!-al decir eso asusto a Zero que saco su espada gigante y su daga con miedo para ver solo a Rei y al resto reírse-Hacia allá hay árboles muy raros junto con un árbol muy enorme, podríamos echar un vistazo-les dijo a todos con una sonrisa apuntando hacia un lugar.

-Te sorprendió nuestra hermanita. ¡Que chistoso!-se empezó a reír Yaeru sin notar que Zero salto sobre ella.

-¡Cállate!-grito empezando a pelear con su hermana en una bola de humo para ser separados por Naruko y sus cadenas.

-¡Cálmense los dos!-dijo Naruko muy molesta con sus hermano y hermana-Créanme es como cuidar de unos niñitos-dijo con enojo sin dejar de usar el jutsu. Pero lo que no notaban era que muchos de esos bichos negros que atacaron a la aldea los estaban observando desde un árbol muy bien escondidos.

-Bueno si les recuerdo porque estamos aquí es sencillo-llamo la atención Ren a toda su familia-Si se llama bosque perdido es por una razón todos los ninjas que vinieron aquí se perdieron intentando buscar la aldea de regreso, y nuestra misión es buscar la cura para los aldeanos arbustos y Hiruzen. Además de saber porque esas cosas atacaron la aldea. Así que sobretodo no nos separemos-dijo recibiendo un "sí" de todos pero en eso escucha como una voz femenina grita.

- **¡AYUDA!** -se escuchó el grito de una chica, haciendo que Zero empiece a hacer poses raras para apuntar con una espada el lugar de donde vino el grito.

-¡Una damisela en apuros! ¡Genial!-grito corriendo hacia el lugar de donde vino el grito con su espada en mano.

-Pero no dije que no nos separemos-dijo Ren molesto con su hermano.

-Es verdad entonces sigámoslo-dijo Naruto siendo seguido por el resto excepto de los mayores.

-Cabezas de chorlitos, son tus cabezas de chorlito-dijo Ren a su hermana Fleur el cual lo miro confundida.

 **En el lugar del grito.**

-¡¿Pero que tiene contra nosotras?!-dijo una chica de la misma edad que Naruto y sus hermanos, piel morena, con el pelo verde largo hasta los hombros, una camisa bien corta dejando ver su ombligo, sin mangas, una falda de hoja bastante pequeña pero que cubría toda su cadera, con unas clases de protectores en sus piernas de hoja también, y sin calzado intentando subirse a una rama de árbol para alejarse de los bichos negros que atacaron a la hoja.

-¡Lo que yo quiero saber!-dijo una chica de la misma edad que la anterior chica encima de un caballo intentando calmarlo, con el pelo rubio atado en una cola de caballo, una camisa de color negro, un cinturón grisáceo, unos guantes largos hasta los codos, con una falda negra y botas largas-¿Es porque me deje convencer otra vez?- apuntaba a los bichos con un arco y flecha, pero lo que sorprendió fue que la flecha estaba hecha de una aura verde que mato a los bichos-Pero si son inofensivos-dijo con voz sarcástico, haciendo que la otra chica lo mire-¡Pues menuda aventura para buscar a los últimos herederos de la raza antigua!-le grito con enojo a la chica peli verde.

-¡Vale es que alguien no puede equivocarse o ¿qué?!-le grito con enojo.

Zero salió de unos arbustos para empezar a atacar a los bichos negros intentando ayudar a las dos chicas para después ver como los bichos negros empezaban a retirarse y este se rio un poco.

Pero en donde estaba la chica de pelo verde vio como otra de esas cosas estaba en el árbol en el que estaba-Otro de esos bichejos, están por todas partes-dijo para después ver como Rei aparecía por un portal en la rama, y apunto otro portal fuera del árbol y lanza otro en donde estaba el bicho haciéndolo caer.

El bicho se acercó al lugar en donde se encontraba la chica rubia haciendo a esta caer del caballo que se asustó y se fue corriendo, pero antes de caer Zeta apareció para atraparla en sus brazos al estilo nupcial, para después los dos verse con un sonrojo y luego ver como el bicho era cortado a la mitad por Kito el cual tenía una sonrisa, los demás llegaron y la chica del árbol junto con Rei bajaron del árbol.

-Creo que sería mejor presentarnos-dijo Shin con una sonrisa-Me llamo Shin Uzumaki y estos son mis hermanos y hermanas, Kito Uzumaki, Ryoku Uzumaki, Ren Uzumaki, Leit Uzumaki, Stella Uzumaki, Zafir Uzumaki, Aira Uzumaki, Fleur Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Zero, Uzumaki Zeta, Uzumaki Naruko, Uzumaki Yaeru, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Olí y la más pequeña de todos Uzumaki Rei-dijo apuntando a cada uno de sus hermanos y hermanas los cuales sonrieron y saludaron a las chicas.

-Estamos en una misión para ver porque esos bichos negros convirtieron en arbustos a los de la aldea de la hoja y buscar una cura-dijo Ren de forma seria a la chica rubia.

-Mi nombre es Evangelina pero me pueden decir Evangelin-dijo la chica rubia auto nombrada Evangelin-Y ella es mi amiga Amalia-dijo apuntando a la chica de pelo verde-Estamos en busca de unas personas.

-¿Y se puede saber a qué personas buscan unas niñas? Sin discriminación-dijo Fleur con cariño a las chicas.

-Venimos a…-antes de terminar Amalia la interrumpió.

-Lo mismo que ustedes-dijo con una sonrisa-hace unas semanas tuve un sueño profético. En el mostraba a todos peleando con una mujer rara de piel blanco y ojos blancos, con un ojo rojo en la frente, y un gran hombre ogro de color gris. Estábamos predestinados a encontrarnos juntos y seguir el mismo camino-dijo mirando a la familia sorprenderse por eso-Aunque a veces la gente dice que tengo mucha imaginación-dijo molesta con amiga.

-¿Quiénes?-dijo Olí confundida.

-Pero bueno es que una chica no puede tener sus dudas o que-dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de todas las hermanas y los chicos la miraban confundidos.

-Genial entre todos podremos salvar a la aldea-dijo Naruto con valentía mirando a las chicas.

Evangelin miro a Zeta que le daba una sonrisa estúpida y esta lo ignoro pero Zeta seguía viéndola con un sonrojo y la sonrisa. Amalia miro a Zero con un sonrojo y este también se sonrojo, después todos siguieron su camino.

\- Caza recompensas va es una ruina-volvió a decir Zeta sin percatarse que eso lo dijo hace mucho-en cuanto los gastos el material gastas más de lo que ganas-pero esta vez se los decía a las chicas nuevas.

-A sí. Pues mi papa decía que antes se ganaban mejor la vida-le respondió la chica de pelo verde a Zeta.

-Claro eso fue hace muchos años pero ahora las cosas son más diferentes en la aldea de la hoja-dijo con sarcasmo pero vio como Amalia se acercó a los arboles maltratados indicando que llegaron.

-Es horrible, horrible, pobrecillos-dijo con tristeza haciendo que todos la miren con tristeza y vieron como esta soltaba una lagrima.

-Un caos-dijo Evangelin.

-¿Un caos? ¿Pero qué caos?-pregunto Shin.

-No lo sé pero lo siento-respondió Evangelin-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto a su amiga.

-Yo… he sentido una presencia anciana y agresiva-dijo ahora sería-No somos bienvenidos en este lugar.

-A si, pues ya veremos cómo se sientan después de una paliza-dijo Zeta chocando sus puños.

-No hay que confiarnos ciento que no estamos solos-dijo Fleur de forma seria.

-Miren es el árbol-dijo Rei sorprendida apuntando el gran árbol que buscaban.

-A él también lo atacaron-dijo Emalia viendo el árbol para después ver un bicho de metal que destruyo antes Zafir.

-También vi una de esas cosas en konoha lo rompí haya-dijo de forma seria empezando a sospechar.

-Pues miren esto-dijo Zero viendo muchas armas acumuladas sacándole estrellitas de los ojos sacándoles una gota de sudor a todos-Me las llevare todas-dijo sacando un pergamino y empezar a guardarlos gracias a los jutsus de sellos de su familia, pero después vio como una clase de árbol vivo con ojos y brazos lo miraba con enojo-¿Qué? ¡Estaban aquí perdidos!-dijo con enojo.

-¡¿Qué son esas cosas?!-pregunto una muy sorprendida Yaeru al igual que su familia.

-¡Abragnidos!-dijo la peliverde muy asustada.

-¡¿Y qué carajos son abragnidos?!-pregunto Ryoku sacando su espada.

-¡Se los diremos luego!-dijo Evangelin agarrando su arco.

Pero después aparecieron más que uno rodeándolos a todos.

-¡Lo que faltaba!-dijo Ren sacando una espada de su sellos, Yaeru saco su guadaña, Zero saco su espada, y los demás hicieron lo mismo al igual que preparando jutsus-¡No hay de otra que empiece la acción!

-Pues tendremos que pelear-dijo Leit sacando sus hilos de acero.

-Cada grupo a por uno-dijo Naruto de forma seria lazándose contra uno de los arboles vivientes junto con Zeta y Yaeru.

-¡A mi bestias agresivas!-grito Emalia usando una clase de aura verde para destruir al árbol con un látigo verde

-¡Tomen esto Bakuton!-grito Fleur haciendo mariposas de arcilla que fueron contra los árboles que estaban atados por los hilos de acero de Leir que los enredaba para que los demás ataquen-¡Explota!-al decir eso exploto muchos árboles.

Zero tenía los ojos cerrados al igual que Zafir, los dos abrieron los ojos y empezaron a lanzar cortes contra las bestias de madera cortándolos en muchas mitades.

-Toma esto-dijo Yaeru lanzando su guadaña contra uno de los arboles cortándolo en varias mitades.

-Estilo Inuzuka clon mujer bestia-dijo Aíra que junto con Tokoeru se transformó en un clon de humano y los dos se lanzaron contra uno de los arboles vivientes.

-Y para terminar-dijo Evangelin apuntando con su arco a ultimo de los arboles-Una flecha helada-al disparar dicha flecha congelo al último de los árboles pero no se esperó la reacción de Yaeru.

-¡Enséñame a usar el arco así!-grito con muchas estrellitas en los ojos agarrando a Evangelin que le sonreía nerviosa.

-Eso fue increíble-dijo Zeta con algunas ramitas en su cabeza y una sonrisa.

-Si les pateamos el culo-dijo Yaeru confiada, sin percatarse que unas grandes manos de madera agarraron a Zero, Rei y a Yaeru. Los cuales gritaron llamando la atención de todos y vieron como una de las manos votaba a Yaeru y esta caía en picada contra el suelo.

Antes de caer al suelo Naruto corrió lo más rápido posible y atrapar a su hermana antes de caer al suelo dejando que todos suspiren de alivio para después ver como Rei gemía de dolor por la mano de madera y Zero intentaba separarse de la mano.

-¡Suéltala!-dijo con enojo de Zero, viendo como Rei gemía de dolor-¡Dije…!-la aura naranja empezaba a rodear a Zero lo que llamo la atención de todos y vieron con impresión como los ojos de Zero perdían su pupila mostrando unos ojos blancos por completo **-¡QUE LA SUELTEEEEEEEEEEEES!-** grito obteniendo una súper fuerza que logro romper el brazo de madera por completo saltando al otro en donde se encontraba Rei y romper el brazo que la tenía atrapada.

El árbol gigante y los demás estaban súper impresionados Zero había obtenido una gran fuerza que casi igualaba a la sanin de las babosas, este se lanzó contra el árbol pero unas lianas que salieron del árbol gigante lo atraparon.

- **¡SUELTAME!** -grito con enojo siendo manipulado por su poder pero en eso el árbol respondió.

-Cálmate… joven Yopuka…-dijo el gran árbol lo que confundió a todos.

-Le dijo Topuka-dijo Naruto no entendiendo lo que dijo.

-No dijo Popuka-dijo Yaeru segura de lo que dijo.

-No yo creo que dijo Toruka-dijo Aira confiada.

-No le dijo Porunga-dijo Olí sacándoles una gota de sudor a su familia.

-Olí te hemos dicho que no compares dragon ball con la vida real-dijo Naruko con enojo a su hermana.

-Vamos deben admitir que rima-dijo viendo a su familia con cara de fastidio. Pero después todos empezaron a ser rodeados por esos bichos negros que transformaron a toda la hoja en arbustos pero lo malo era que eran como un millón de ellos en diferentes partes.

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Ren sacando su espada.

-Y que lo digas a mí no me queda mucha arcilla explosiva-dijo Fleur con unas mariposas explosivas.

-Son demasiados-dijo Aira nerviosa abrazando fuerte a Tokoeru el cual se estaba asfixiando por su dueña.

 **Volviendo con Zero y Rei.**

Este se intentaba desenredar de las lianas que lo tenían atrapado pero lo que lo confundía era la palabra Yopuka que le dijo el árbol gigante-¿Yopuka? ¡¿A qué mierda te refieres árbol gigante?!-grito más enojado.

-Cálmate… No les quiero hacer daño… a ti… y a tu hermana…-dijo el gran árbol que mientras abajo los bichos negros se detenían a unos centímetros de la familia y las chicas.

-¿Se están deteniendo?-dijo Naruto sin entender la situación.

Pero todos volvieron a prestar atención a su hermano y hermana con el gran árbol.

-Joven Yopuka… tú y tu hermana Selatrop… tienen algo importante que hacer…-decía el gran trozo de madera confundiendo a los dos-Este viejo árbol… sufre… muchas maquinas han venido y han drenado todo mi poder…-explicaba la situación siendo escuchado por los dos-Y han robado toda la energía de mis hermanos pequeños…-dijo haciendo que Zero se calmara.

-¿Hermanos?-dijo confundido y volviendo a tener los ojos normales siendo bajado por el árbol para estar con su hermana en la gran mano.

-Mis hermanos arboles…-le explico haciendo comprender a los dos los cuales asintieron.

 **Volviendo con los demás.**

-¿Estoy soñando o nuestros hermanos hablan con el árbol?-pregunto Ryoku confundido mientras los demás levantan los hombros.

-¿Por qué los llama Yopoku y Selatrop a nuestro hermano y hermana?-pregunto Yaeru confundida.

-Debe estarse refiriendo a sus antiguas reencarnaciones-dijo Evangelin atrayendo la atención de todos-Hace muchos años antes de que naciera el Chakra existía otra derivado de la energía llamado Wakfu… Para poder comprenderlo es La creación de vida, ya sea animal (reintroduciendo especies), o vegetal (replantando plantas, árboles o flores), representa el wakfu, la vida-dijo sorprendiendo a la familia ya que no sabían de eso-además lo llama Yopuka a su hermano pelirrojo ya que se comportaba como uno de ellos siempre protegiendo a su familia y jurando honor a la espada… Y parece ser que su hermano es el último guerrero de su raza-dijo con tristeza.

-¿Por qué que les ha pasado?-dijo Fleur queriendo saber más al igual que el resto.

-Todos los yopukas mayores murieron hace mucho y dejaron a sus hijos desprotegidos en una pequeña aldea-dijo Evangelin dejando a todos en shock-Si no tiene un líder rápido que les enseñe a pelear… es posible que se extingan-dijo lo último con tristeza.

-¿Y… que son los selatrops?-dijo Ren queriendo saber de qué raza aparte del Uzumaki era su hermanita más pequeña.

-Los selatrops Aparecieron por accidente, los selotropes son el reflejo de su creador, el Rey-Dios. Se desplazan a la velocidad del rayo, desaparecen en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y vuelven a aparecer en otro sitio. Al igual que los selatropes, conocen los secretos del Wakfu. Pero parece que su hermana apenas sabe eso-dijo Evagenlin sorprendiendo a todos por tal secreto deberían contarle todo a Hiruzen cuando vuelvan con la cura para la gente de la hoja.

 **Volviendo con Zero y Rei junto con el gran árbol.**

-Mis polters van a convertir a los humanos en arboles… a todos los humanos-dijo el gran roble dejando impactados y tristes a los hermanos-De ahora en adelante su destino estará vinculado al nuestro-pero en eso sube a donde estaba el árbol Amalia para intentar hablarle.

-Venerable roble blando. Te equivocas no todos tiene un corazón de piedra. Confía en mi-dijo subiéndose en la mano del árbol y pararse enfrente de él-Yo soy la princesa Amalia sheramshan hija del rey Sheramshan el gran protector de los bosques del mundo-dijo sorprendiendo de más a todos los hermanos que no sabían eso.

- **¡ERES UNA PRINCESA!** -grito Zero súper sorprendido y no era el único su familia estaba igual. Pero solo vio como el árbol ponía cara de enojo y eso les dio a todos un mal presentimiento.

-Esto no me gusta-dijo Leir de forma seria viendo como las cosas ahora conocidas como polters se acercaban a ellos, uno iba a tocar a Evangelin.

-¡Evangelin cuidado!-dijo Zeta que con una patada de hacha aplasto al polter sin ninguna dificultad, este sonrió para después mirar a Evangelin-Esto sí que se merece un besito ¿eh?-dijo acercando sus labios para que Evangelin lo bese, pero no cedió cuenta que el mismo polter que aplasto se regenero y le toco su pierna. Este al sentir una descarga eléctrica en su pierna vio al polter tocarle la pierna y se transformaba poco a poco en un arbusto humano. Aterrando demasiado a su familia, Evangelin le disparo una flecha verde destruyendo al bicho, Zeta volvió a mirar a Evangelin con un sonrojo, y volvió a acercar sus labios para al final terminar siendo convertido en un arbusto queriendo un beso.

 **Volviendo con las dos chicas y el chico con el árbol.**

-Escucha roble te lo suplicamos-decía Amalia intentando calmar al árbol-No sabemos para ¿qué quieres a Zero y a su hermana? No sé qué esperaban los ancestros de mí al conducirnos hasta a ti. Pero sé que muchas amenazas se pierden sobre los bosques del mundo y que solo los hombres libres podrán protegerlos de ellas-menciono para después tocar con su mano la vieja madera-Escucha a mi corazón y veras que te dijo la verdad-dijo usando su poder para curar al árbol pero se le hacía difícil hasta que sintió como dos manos se posaban en su hombro, mirando su espalda vio a Zero y a Rei con una sonrisa siendo rodeados por una aura naranja y azul de ambos, esta sonrió, y le dio más poder al árbol volviéndolo un árbol joven por completo. Y viendo como este ahora sonreía al ser recuperado de nuevo por una niña.

-Amalia del reino de los sadidas gracias-dijo para después mirara a Zero y a su hermana-Zero el yopuka y Rei la selatrop igualmente gracias. Por ayudarme les doy una misión a los dos-dijo llamando la atención de todos-Zero. Tú y tu hermana tiene que hacer un largo viaje dentro de unos meses ya que como puedo ver no controlan sus nuevos poderes a la perfección. Busca al gran maestro Goultard él te enseñara a ti y a tu hermana como controlar su poder y buscar la aldea escondida de los selatrops y de los yopukas para que los ayuden a volver a existir si no lo hacen rápido su vida… dejara de existir-dijo recibiendo una sentimiento serio de los dos sin darse cuenta de la cara de preocupación de su familia-Y ahora gracias a ustedes tendré más paciencia y esperanza en el hombre-dijo bajando a los tres y usando sus poderes para recrear la vida natural en el bosque dándole un look hermoso.

Naruto sonrió al ver que todo volvió a la normalidad pero vio como uno de los polters se acercaba al Zeta arbusto y le lanzaba unas lucecitas y lo volvió humano de nuevo, pero aun quería el beso, Evangelin esquivo el beso pero termino besando a Naruto y los dos se separaron para empezar a escupir muchas veces.

-Ya van dos veces-dijo Naruto con asco y con la cara tan verde como el cabello de Amalia al igual que Zeta.

-Genial-dijo Leit con una pequeña sonrisa al saber que todo volvió a la normalidad y nadie resulto herido y además encontraron la cura para los arbustos humanos.

-Gracias Amalia-dijo Ren llamándoles la atención a la chica-Han salvado a la aldea de la hoja. Jiji no se lo va a creer cuando le cuente esta gran aventura-dijo para después todos ser cargados por los Polters y ser llevados a la hoja de vuelta.

-No está nada mal desplazarse así-dijo Shin viendo como los polters lograban cargarlos sin dificultad.

-Zero-llamo la atención Kito a su hermano-Es verdad que el gran árbol les dijo a ti y a Rei que busquen a Goultard-dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de este.

-No se preocupen yo lo buscare y cuando lo encuentre, lo llevare a la aldea para que nos ayude a mí y a Rei confíen en eso-dijo recibiendo una asentimiento de este.

-Solo espero que nada más nos vaya a sorprender-dijo Ryoku con una sonrisa.

Pero sin que todos lo supieran Amalia iba a la aldea triste y eso lo noto su amiga Evangelin-A mí también me gustaría ayudarlos a buscar a las ultimas aldeas Selatrops y Yopuka…-antes de continuar Amalia siguió.

-Pero una princesa no puede lanzarse a la aventura. No es más que una plantita bonita y frágil-dijo volteando a verla-Ya me conozco la cantinela mi padre y mi hermano me la han contado mil veces, pero yo ya me he cansado de jugar con florecitas me gustaría lanzarme a la aventura y recorrer los bosques del mundo –dijo con la mirada agachada.

-Preguntémosle al rey, quizá te deje ayudar a esta familia-dijo Evangelin con una sonrisa a su amiga que la miro sorprendida.

-En serio tú crees-dijo sorprendida-Ya conoces a mi padre se pondrá hecho una furia no conseguiré nada-dijo con enojo a su padre.

En la aldea de la Hoja se podía ver como muchos polters tocaban las piernas de los ciudadanos y ninjas convertidos en arbustos, de volviéndolos a todos a la normalidad dejando a todos felices. Uno se acercó al arbusto Hiruzen y lo des transformo, al volver a la normalidad este miro para todos lados confundido.

-¡Jiji!-grito Naruto abrazando a Hiruzen que le devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa.

-Lo lograron-dijo Shanks llegando al lugar con una sonrisa al verlos de vuelta, pero lo que sorprendió fue que llego con una chica de unos 4 años más grande que Naruto y su escuadrón. La chica tenía un largo cabello castaño claro atado en dos coletas cada una con una liga azul y ojos de color violeta. Llevaba de ropa un traje negro por completo con sin mangas en los brazos y los pantanosillos cortos hasta las rodillas, unas medias largas de color negro y unos zapatos negros. Llego junto a Shanks con una linda sonrisa.

-Papa estos son mis primos-dijo la chica con una sonrisa dejando impactados a la familia Uzumaki.

-Así es Irina todos ellos incluyendo los mayores son tus primos y primas. Familia esta es mi hija Irina Uzumaki-dijo haciendo que todos la empecieren a saludar con una sonrisa-ahora-dijo levantando su mano y darles unos fuertes coscorrones a Naruto, Zero y Yaeru, quedando en el suelo sacando humo de la cabeza por el golpe-¡Fue muy irresponsable pintarrajear los monumentos Hokage, son recuerdos sagrados de los difuntos líderes de la hoja! ¡Sin mencionar que incluyeron a Rei en esto solo es una niña de unos 6 años! ¡Cómo se les ocurre semejante estupidez!-dijo muy furioso con los hermanos.

-Su-Su-Su-Sumimaze-dijeron los tres muy adoloridos.

-Naruto recuerdas de lo que tenemos hablar-dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de este.

-Si lo es lo de mis padres-dijo con tristeza antes de continuar una extra voz interrumpió.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya pero que reunión familiar más patética-dijo una rara voz robótica en el cielo, haciendo que todos miren al mismo tipo robot con vendas en la espalda-Tú la niña pequeña y el chico pelirrojo con las multi armas-dijo apuntando a Zero y a Rei, mientras que todos tenían una mirada seria-Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

-Lo siento pero me enseñaron que no tengo que hablar con extraños-dijo Rei con una mirada seria al igual que todos incluyendo a Shanks y Irina.

-Quédense atrás todos-dijeron Evangelin y Yaeru disparando una flecha cada una contra el hombre misterioso.

-Tienen fuerza pequeñas ocras-dijo el ser extraño viendo las flechas llegar a el-Pero no tanta como yo-dijo deteniendo las flechas en el aire como si nada y tele transportarse delante de todos. Al llegar uso un gran guantelete en la mano que tenía un reloj el cual giro y creo una gran onda de expansión que hizo saltar a todos, pero se detuvieron en milímetros en el aire muy sorprendidos-El tiempo es oro. Para mi no son más que insectos. Ahora-dijo acercándose a Zero y Rei-Los dos díganme donde puedo encontrar a Kushina Uzumaki-dijo dejando muy sorprendidos a todos y en especial a Naruto.

-Kushina… No… no entiendo…-decía Rei con esfuerzo. Pero eso no le gusto al ser extraño.

-Quizás si me ocupo de tu familia se te suelte un poco la lengua-dijo creando una espada rara enfrente de Rei lo que aterro a todos.

Hiruzen con enojo acerco lo más que podía su mano al gran palo a su lado, al recogerlo dijo-Ni se te ocurra… ¡lastimar a la familia de Naruto!-grito con enojo golpeando la espada de este con su palo logrando que este lo suelte este intento atacar pero Hiruzen lo volvió a golpear tirándolo al suelo. Con esfuerzo salto encima de este queriendo enterrarle su palo pero una clase de campo de energía rodeo a ser raro y le dio una gran defensa, al romperse la barrera de energía logro que todo vuelva a la normalidad pero el ser extraño escapo y su palo se rompió en miles de pedazos y se hizo más viejo que antes.

-¡Jiji!-grito Naruto preocupado llegando donde este-Jiji ¿Estas bien?-dijo viendo a este sonreir y caer al suelo inconciente.

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Zero con una mirada seria y viendo el cielo-¿Quién era él?

 **En un pantano.**

Se vio al ser raro caer al agua, saliendo del agua muy cansado y el ojo roto pero reía siniestramente-Esto solo acaba de empezar. Niña y chico. Pronto tendré mi venganza contra Kushina y su clan-dijo para comenzar a reír de forma siniestra.

 **(Reproducir /watch?v=jgIoR67iuqY en youtube)**

 **Se podía ver como Zero empezaba a entrenar con sus hermanos Zafir y Zeta en Taijutsu y kenjutsu.**

 **Naruto practicaba su control de chakra con su hermana Naruko, Stella, Yaeru, Olí y Aira. Siendo supervisados por Ren y Leit.**

 **Rei intentaba invocar más portarles con sus nuevos poderes siendo enseñada por Evangelin y Amalia aunque no sepan mucho le enseñaran lo básico.**

 **Se podía ver a Ryoku junto con sus hermanos gemelos Kito y Shin peleando con sus armas para mejorar más junto con Kakashi.**

 **Se podía ver como Shanks practicaba con un brazo de escamas rojas como su pelo junto con su hija Irina en estilo de taijutsu y Kenjutsu.**

 **Después se muestra como un hombre con una gran espada en su espalda era contratado por un hombre bajito y feo junto con un chico con mascara de ambu, para después ambos asentir y largarse.**

 **Para al final verse como un hombre peliblanco junto con un hombre de pelo naranja caminaban por un largo camino buscando la aldea de la hoja para encontrar a dos chicos.**

 **YYYYYYYYYYYYYYY hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy perdón si son demasiado cortas las peleas pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió ya que empiezan mis pruebas finales y no podre seguir escribiendo hasta el 18 de diciembre. Sé que es mucho pero si me esfuerzo lograr pasar los exámenes y seguir con los capítulos futuros.**

 **Sin nada más que decir aquí se despide su amigo TheMasterZero106 y nos vemos en un próximo capítulo de "Los hermanos Uzumakis". CHAO CHAO**


	8. feliz año nuevo

**Hola gente de la empresa de fanfiction. Antes que nada este no es un capitulo, o un especial. Sino que es un agradecimiento ya que gracias a ustedes, y sus gustos por mis fics. Me dan la inspiración para poder hacer más capítulos para mis series más famosas, "Los hermanos Uzumakis" y "Seamos héroes". Y les quiero mandar un saludo y un abrazo psicológico a las siguientes personas que espero que pasen un feliz año nuevo. Sin nada más que decir aquí los saludos a:**

 **Dragonx0x**

 **Misterghoul66**

 **Emperor92 (Compañero)**

 **Patata**

 **El-Horus**

 **Emerl G**

 **DarkStorm210393**

 **Killer Hollow**

 **Zafir09**

 **Yaeru-chan**

 **Arrendajo-kun**

 **Aiko-Onee-Chama**

 **Xishal**

 **RedNight747**

 **Nickolas01**

 **D-nasty**

 **Dark goku ss4**

 **Kachorro**

 **Silver D Hei**

 **Tensa Amidamaru (sempai)**

 **SuperPonySaiyanX9000 (sempai)**

 **Y Ashura Uzumaki Rinnengan (Sensei)**

 **Este último me dio una gran inspiración por sus historias al igual que mis sempais.**

 **Sin nada más que decir aquí se despide su amigo TheMasterZero106.**

 **CHAO CHAO.**


	9. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 "La misión del gran puente, El espadachín de la niebla y el dios de la espada vs el escuadrón Uzumaki, El estilo de la triple espada de Zafir llamado Santoryu y La chica cambia forma de armas ninja"**

 **Hola gente que lee este fic ¿Cómo están?, yo bien y si tú también, te gustara este nuevo capítulo de "Los hermanos Uzumakis". En donde se llevara a cabo la misión del constructor de puentes.**

 **Sin nada más que decir que empiece el capítulo.**

 **(Reproducir intro anterior)**

En la aldea de la hoja se podía ver como una sombra se movía a gran velocidad por los techos de la aldea. Siendo seguido por un equipo de ninjas.

-Aquí limón. El objetivo se mueve a la posición de atrapada-dijo un chico rubio de marcas de zorro en las mejillas saltando por los techos de la aldea de la hoja.

-Entendido limón. Crow se dirige hacia ti-dijo esta vez una chica de pelo rosa como el chicle avisándole a su compañero.

-Entendido Pinky. Crow fuera-dijo un pelinegro culo de pato, con enojo por decirse así.

-Aquí espantapájaros prepárense para atrapar al objetivo-dijo un peli plata con la banda ninja en el ojo-¡AHORA!

La peli rosa intento atrapar al objetivo, pero solo se ganó un rasguño en la cara, un pelinegro logro atraparlo pero solo recibió una lluvia de rasguños en la cara y por último el chico rubio solo se paró enfrente de este, y para sorpresa el objetivo salto hacia él y empezó a ronronear con felicidad, dejando petrificados a su equipo.

-No entiendo por qué todos te temen si eres una lindura-dijo el rubio que revelo ser Naruto, acariciando al objetivo, después se dio cuenta de las caras de sus compañeros-¿tengo algo en la cara que me ven así?

-Naruto es que no sabes a quien abrazas-dijo el peli plata Kakashi-Es el gato de la esposa del señor feudal Tora, y es la pesadilla de cada gennin y Chunnin de la aldea-dijo con miedo el sensei del equipo 7.

-Pues yo no le veo lo malo-dijo el rubio acariciando al gato-Parece que pasar mayor tiempo jugando y entrenando con Aira y Tokoeru me hizo tener una gran conexión a los animales que pueden ser mascotas-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bu-Bu-Bueno… volvamos con el hokage a reportar la misión completada-dijo el sensei del equipo retirándose del lugar junto con sus estudiantes.

 **En la oficina del hokage.**

Hiruzen estaba en completo shock al igual que sus ambus escondidos junto con Iruka, ya que podía ver cómo, el demonio gato llamado Tora estaba ronroneando felizmente en los brazos de su nieto adoptivo Naruto.

-El equipo 7 completo su misión-dijo Kakashi sacando a todos del shock para solo ver todos, como la esposa del daimio entro por la puerta, tomando a Tora de los brazos de Naruto y estrujándolo con fuerza, todos tenían una mirada de compasión por el pobre gato hasta que Naruto dijo.

-E disculpe Shijimi-sama, no quisiera corregirla pero mi hermana me enseño que si no abraza con fuerza a su gato, este la amara ¿porque no lo intenta?-finalizo viendo como la mujer hacia caso y vio que ahora tora ronroneaba felizmente en los brazos de la esposa, y esto dejo con la quijada en el suelo a todos en la sala nuevamente y el gato tora le dio una lamida a Naruto en agradecimiento y Naruto le acaricio la cabeza.

-Hiruzen dale una paga extra a este muchacho por su trabajo-dijo la mujer al sandaime para luego mirar a Naruto-Gracias por tu consejo joven-dijo de nuevo la mujer.

-No hay de que Shijimi-sama que le vaya bien y a ti también tora-dijo Naruto acariciando al gato que ronroneo felizmente. Al salir todos le lanzaron miradas desconcertadas a Naruto y este solo ladeo la cabeza en confusión.

-¿Qué acaso es la primera vez que ven a tora feliz?-pregunto Naruto y los demás solo asintieron con la cabeza, Hiruzen tosió para traer la atención de todos a la realidad y para evitar futuros dolores de cabeza por pensar demasiado en lo que acaba de pasar.

-Bien ahora-antes de terminar se vio al equipo 11 entrar a la oficina pero lo que sorprendía era que Amalia estaba con ellos con una banda de ninja de konoha de color verde en la frente.

-El equipo 11 acaba de cumplir con la misión de cuidar al bebe del señor feudal-dijo Kito con aburrimiento.

-¡Esa estúpida misión fue totalmente aburrida!-grito Zero con enojo por tan estúpida misión.

-Si creí que siendo una ninja tendría misiones increíbles no cuidar de un bebe-dijo Amalia con enojo a Hiruzen.

-Normalmente no estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano pero sí. La misión fue aburrida-menciono Naruko con enojo.

-Bueno pues-no termino ya que el equipo 12 entro en la oficina.

-El equipo 12 acaba de cumplir con la misión de cuidar a los perros-dijo Shin viendo a sus hermanas algunas con raspaduras o con cortes pero Aria era la única sin heridas ya que ella estaba acostumbrada a cuidar perros desde que tiene a Tokoeru además en el equipo estaba Evangelin con su arco en la espalda y una banda de konoha de color azul en la frente.

-Esos perros eran muy escurridizos-dijo con enojo Olí.

-No le veo el problema-dijo Aira con Tokoeru ladrando en forma de sí.

-¡Eso es porque tu estas acostumbrada a los perros señorita canina!-grito Yaeru molesta con su hermana.

-Por lo menos es mejor que cuidar a los jalatos del reino Sadida-dijo Evangelin con una sonrisa nerviosa, recordando como cuidaba de unas cabras muy fuertes que la embestían junto con Amalia.

-Bueno ahora que todos ustedes están aquí su siguiente misión es-antes de continuar Zero salto en su escritorio asustando al viejo.

-¡Escúchame Jiji ya estamos hartos de estas estúpidas misiones rango D! ¡Si quiero superar a los dioses necesito una misión de más alto rango! ¡Y no pienso moverme de aquí hasta tenerlo!-dijo con enojo estando parado en el escritorio de Hiruzen.

-Si ya basta de misiones rango D, danos por lo menos una de un rango más alto-dijo Naruto apoyando a su hermano recibiendo un asentimiento de los demás.

-¡Pero de qué hablan si son solo unos novatos uste!-antes de que Iruka terminara Hiruzen lo interrumpió.

-Tienen razón-dijo empezando a buscar una misión de rango C en su escritorio.

-Pero Hokage Naruto y sus hermanos aún no están listos-dijo con preocupación Iruka por su hermanito.

-Créeme Iruka ellos están más que listos-dijo continuando con su búsqueda de una misión-Además para estar más seguros. ¡Ambu!-al gritar esa palabra un hombre con masca de pájaro apareció-Llama al equipo 13 y tráelos aquí tienen una misión-recibió un asentimiento del ambu y desapareció-Bien esta es la misión que les daré-dijo Hiruzen llamando la atención de todos-un constructor de puentes necesita escoltas a nami no kuni-dijo viendo a todos asentir con una sonrisa y Zero se bajó de su escritorio, en eso llego un equipo compuesto por Ryoku de jounnin junto con Zafir, Stella y un chico de piel pálida y pelo negro corto, el cual tenía una mirada normal.

-Nos mandó a llamar Hokage-dijo Ryoku con curiosidad.

-Si necesito que tu equipo y estos otros tres equipos hagan una misión de rango C-menciono el Hokage.

-No hay problema-dijo Ryoku con una sonrisa-¿Ustedes que dicen?-les pregunto a su equipo.

-Me parece bien-dijo Stella con una sonrisa.

-Espero que hayan buenos oponentes-dijo Zafir con una sonrisa y el chico de pelo negro dijo algo que no esperaba nadie.

-Solo espero que todo vaya bien viejo decrepito-le dijo a Ryoku el cual todos se quedaron con una mirada impresionada para después ver todos como ahora el de piel pálida en el suelo con un gran chichón en la cabeza por parte de Ryoku.

-Para que aprendas a respetar a tu superior Sai-dijo con enojo sacándoles una gota de sudor a todos.

-Bien ahora todos ustedes harán esta misión de rango C-dijo el viejo Hiruzen para después hablar por un intercomunicador-Traigan al cliente-menciono para después revelarse que en la puerta apareció una persona vieja con anteojos bebiendo una botella de Sake, tenía un traje de pescador y un sombrero hecho de paja, el hombre paso a observar a su escolta.

-Esta es la escolta que me dan, solo unos mocosos y cuatro hombres tuertos-dijo el hombre que observo a todos y luego vio como casi Zero se abalanza contra el pero fue retenido por sus compañeros de equipo.

-¡Viejo decrepito no somos unos mocosos cualquiera!-gritaba Zero con enojo siendo detenido por la chica morena, Naruko y su hermano Zeta.

El hombre viejo solo ignoro a Zero para después decir-Soy el constructor de puentes Tazuna y espero contar con sus servicios-menciono el viejo ahora llamado Tazuna.

-Muy bien equipo, vayan a casa y busque todas las herramientas necesarias para la misión, partiremos mañana a nami no kuni a las 7:00am-dijeron los senseis a cada uno de sus estudiantes los cuales asintieron.

-¡Hai Sensei!-dijeron todos los chicos excepto Sai.

 **En la entrada de la aldea.**

Los cuatro equipos estaban en la entrada de la aldea con sus cosas listos para la misión.

-Por fin podre ver los bosques que están más allá de la aldea-dijo con una sonrisa Amalia.

-Solo espero que el rey se lo tome bien de esto de que se quede en la aldea ninja-dijo Evangelin con nerviosismo.

-Ya te lo dije si mi padre me ama comprenderá mi decisión, acaso no lo recuerdas-menciono la chica con enojo a su amiga.

 **Flashback de Amalia y Evangelin.**

 **Las dos chicas estaban con sus cosas en un equipaje, estando enfrente de la casa de los hermanos Uzumakis, pero para ellas era más bien la mansión de los Hermanos Uzumakis, ambas entraron siendo guiadas a su habitación por Fleur.**

 **-Esta va a ser su nueva habitación pueden desempacar sus cosas por ahora-dijo Fleur recibiendo un asentimiento de ambas chicas-La comida estará dentro de unas horas asique si quieren pueden recorrer la mansión-menciono recibiendo otro asentimiento de las chicas. Después les abrió la puerta a las chicas y se retiró a la cocina.**

 **Amalia y Evangelin entraron en su nueva habitación y vieron que era como cualquier otra habitación para huéspedes podrían decorarlo como ellas quisieran, Amalia dejo su equipaje que era un maletín hecho de hojas al lado de su nueva cama y se lanzó en la cama, sintiendo su suavidad con una sonrisa.**

 **-Por fin tengo una habitación propia sin guardias que invadan mi privacidad-dijo la chica morena con felicidad-Pondré mis muñecas por ahí, mis plantas en la ventana y-decía la chica con felicidad.**

 **-Eh jejeje, claro princesa pero recuerde que solo es temporal regresaremos al reino sadida cuando ayudemos a esta familia-dijo con nerviosismo y luego con seriedad Evangelin viendo como Amalia ponía cara de enojo.**

 **-Otra vez con eso Eva-menciono con enojo Amalia-Es mejor vivir como una ninja como esta familia, que ser de la familia real-dijo con una sonrisa-nadie me trata con respeto solo como una chica normal-dijo con calma ya que cuando caminaban por la aldea nadie se inclinaba o se arrodillaba enfrente de ella-Además ya tome mi decisión-dijo llamando la atención de Evangelin-No pienso volver al castillo, si mi padre me ama aceptara mi elección aunque… comprendería que no quisieras estar aquí conmigo-menciono lo último con tristeza.**

 **-Ni siquieras sabes hacer brochetas de lagarto-dijo Evangelin con burla viendo a la chica enojarse con ella-Pero te aviso, ayudamos al yopuka y a la selatrop a encontrar las ultimas aldeas de sus razas y nos regresamos al castillo-dijo con seriedad viendo a Amalia gruñir por eso, sus piro de derrota para después mencionar.**

 **-De acuerdo pero dejaras de llamarme boss o princesa-menciono con seriedad Amalia acercándose a Evangelin-Desde ahora soy tu amiga Amalia y nada más-dijo con enojo viendo a peli amarilla ponerse algo nerviosa.**

 **-De acuerdo… Te prometo que lo intentare-dijo Eva con timidez.**

 **-Genial ahora vamos a recorrer la mansión y explorar un poco esta aldea-dijo ahora Amalia con felicidad saliendo de la habitación.**

 **-"Espero que el rey comprenda esta decisión de su hija"-pensó Evangelin por ultimo para después seguir a Amalia.**

 **Fin del Flashback.**

-Si lo que tú digas-dijo Evangelin mirando a Amalia.

-¡En donde esta esos estúpidos!-grito Zero al darse cuenta que Zafir y Stella no estaban.

-Dales su tiempo hermano-dijo Ryoku intentando calmar a su hermanito.

-Lo que yo quiero saber-menciono Naruto-En donde están Kakashi-sensei y el viejo-dijo ahora con molestia.

-Pues estoy segura que están por ahí leyendo su revista porno-menciono Yaeru con enojo por el libro naranja.

-¿Cuánto apuestan de a qué hora se tardan?-menciono Zeta con una sonrisa-yo apuesto 100 yenes y se demoran 2 horas en llegar.

-Apuesto 200 yenes y se demoran 3 horas-menciono Shin interesado en la apuesta.

-Que sean 500 yenes y es un trato y demoran 2:30 horas-menciono Yaeru con una sonrisa confiada.

Así todos hicieron sus apuestas para ver a que se demoraban todos. En ese momento Aparece una enojada Stella arrastrando a un confundido Zafir y un calmado Sai los sigue con una sonrisa.

-¿Ahora porque ustedes se tardaron tanto?-pregunto Olí con enojo.

-Este idiota se perdió-menciono Stella con enojo apuntando a Zafir.

-No me perdí. Ustedes se perdieron-menciono Zafir con enojo haciendo que todos saquen lo miren con sarcasmo recordando algo.

 **Flashback de todos excepto de Amalia y Evangelin.**

 **Toda la familia Uzumaki estaba en el campo de entrenamiento 7 para entrenar todos juntos. Amalia y Evangelin no estaban con ellos ya que Hiruzen les puso una prueba para ser ninjas.**

 **-¿Alguien ha visto a Zafir?-pregunto Zero a sus hermanos mientras estaban en el campo de entrenamiento 7.**

 **-No lo he visto ¿Y ustedes?-pregunto Ryoku confundido a sus hermanos los cuales negaron.**

 **-Pues vamos a buscarlo ya que si todos estamos aquí de seguro Zafir se perdió-menciono Ren con pereza para ir a buscar a su hermano junto con todos.**

 **Buscaron por todas partes. En los tajados, en los puestos de comercio, en la punta de los hokages (Que termino en una persecución de los Jonnins molestos con el Escuadrón Uzumaki por pintarrajear las caras de los hokages hace unas semanas atras) , en los puestos de comida, en los lugares de entrenamiento de diferentes equipos y aprovechando de preguntar dónde estaba Zafir y estos no sabían nada, y claro que ayudando a Zero a escapar de Ino mientras las hermanas gritaban que no se acerquen a sus hermanos, En el puesto de Ichirakus preguntándole al señor Teuchi y a su hija Ayame los cuales respondieron con un "no la habían visto" y antes de retirarse todos pudieron ver como Ayame besa la mejilla de Leit con una sonrisa cariñosa y un pequeño sonrojo, sonrojando al frio de Leit y enojándolo al ver a sus hermanitos enviarle sonrisas picaras de seguro esos dos estaban en algo y lo sabrían muy pronto de parte de las hermanas al preguntarle a Ayame otro dia, al final preguntaron por el puesto Hyuga los cuales dijeron que no lo habían visto cuando todos se iban a retirar Hinata y Naruto se despidieron dándose un beso en la mejilla cada uno muy sonrojados, lo que saco una mirada Picara de todos incluyendo a Hanabi y a Hiashi, que desde que vive un poco junto a la familia Uzumaki este perdía lo frio poco a poco. Al final todos se reunieron en casa.**

 **-¿Lo encontraron?-pregunto Fleru a sus hermanos los cuales negaron.**

 **-¿En dónde estará?-se preguntó Stella que después se le ocurrio una idea-Mama ¿aun eres una sensor verdad?-le pregunto a su madre.**

 **-Si ¿Por qu?-antes de terminar sabia a lo que se refería su hija/hermana-tráiganme algo de Zafir y lo buscare.**

 **En eso llega Naruto con las pesas de Zafir un poco cansado. Fleur empezó a usar su chakra con las pesas de Zafir para localizarlo y esta abrió los ojos con impresión.**

 **-¿En dónde está?-pregunto Leit a su hermana.**

 **-Está en el bosque de la muerte-al mencionar la madre/hermana de la familia todos los chicos temblaron de miedo.**

 **-No sean miedosos y vamos a buscarlo-menciono Ren empezando a correr junto con todos.**

 **Al llegar lo encontraron mirando para todos lados buscando el campo de entrenamiento 7.**

 **-¡Zafir!-gritaron todos llamando la atención del espadachín de triple espada de la familia.**

 **-Ah ahí-antes de terminar fue golpeado en la cabeza por todos que empezaron a pisotearlo con fuerza.**

 **-¡¿Tienes idea de cuantas horas de estamos buscando idiota?!-gritaron todos excepto Leit que solo miraba como espectador, con un enojo cómico (En forma cómica seria con los ojos blancos y los dientes afilados al estilo One piece).**

 **Stella y Aria agarraron a Zafir para levantarlo y mostrar que tenía la cara toda hinchada y morada.**

 **-Ysho… nho… mshe… peshi. Ushtedhes… Shon… los… que… se… peshieron… (Yo… no… me… perdí. Ustedes… son… los… que… se… perdieron…)-menciono el pobre Zafir adolorido por los golpes de todos.**

 **-Genial perdimos todo el día buscándote perdiendo tiempo para entrenar, y además tienes muchas heridas-menciono Ren con enojo-Vámonos a casa yo mismo curare a Zafir-al mencionar eso el chico intento escaparse ya que cuando entraban a la habitación de Ren este era como casi un hospital, haciendo que todos lo agarren para que no se escape.**

 **Fin del Flashback.**

-Bueno solo falta kakashi y el viejo-menciono Kito ahora esperando a su compañero y al cliente.

 **3:30 horas después.**

Se pudo ver a Kakashi caminando con el cliente todo borracho por su bebida alcohólica.

- **¡LLEGAN SÚPER TARDE!** -gritaron todos molestos con Kakashi.

-Perdón el señor Tazuna estaba en un bar bebiendo y tomamos el camino largo-menciono con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Jajaja! Yo gane así que paguen-menciono Amalia con una sonrisa burlona viendo como todos le daban su dinero a Amalia con enojo.

-¿Apostaron?-pregunto un confundido Kakashi.

-Se demoraron mucho que aprovechamos de apostar cuanto se tardaban-respondió un Ryoku con tristeza al perder su dinero.

-Bueno no se hable más. Empecemos con la misión-dijo Shin empezando a caminar junto con los demás.

Durante la caminata hacia la aldea de nami no kuni, los cuatro equipos se pusieron en diferentes partes del borracho, El equipo 11 estaba a su derecha, el equipo 12 a su izquierda, el equipo de Ryoku por detrás y el equipo 7 por delante. En el grupo de Kakashi Sakura se pudo hablar con Tazuna para buscar información sobre la tierra de las olas, Zero hablaba animadamente con su hermano Zeta para ver si el kejutsu es mejor que el taijutsu o viceversa, Naruko se movio a la izquierda para hablar cosas de chicas con sus hermanas, Zafir solo era sujetado por Stella para que no se escapara y se perdiera y los hermanos Ryoku, Shin y Kito miraban a su alrededor para ver si no los emboscaban por sorpresa. Después de un rato caminando, Kakashi junto con los trillizos adultos, se dieron cuenta de que habían pasado por un charco de agua, y empezaron a reducir la velocidad y fijaron sus ojos en el charco, no había llovido en días asi que encontrarse con un charco era imposible, Naruko miro a su sensei y al resto y todos asintieron en confirmación excepto Sakura y Sasuke que no entendieron, Naruto le susurro a los oídos a sus compañeros para que sepan que pasaba y estos entendieron en un instante, todos se pusieron en guardia pero fingieron seguir caminando para no levantar sospechas, después de un momento del charco aparecieron 2 capuchas negras con bandas en la cabeza de la aldea de kiri, tenían mascaras que cubrían sus rostros y cada uno llevaba un guante que se conectaba a otro por una cadena, en ese momento uno salto al otro lado de Kakashi y lo enredo con la cadena , ambos jalaron la cadena destrozando a Kakashi dejando rastros de sangre y órganos, todos vieron esto y quedaron horrorizados y asqueados.

-Uno menos-dijo uno de los hermanos que cargo con Shin el cual saco sus dos espadas para defenderse de una de las cadenas del enemigo, Kito saco su lanza y la lanzo contra la cadena enterrándola con el árbol cercano obligando a los dos encapuchados a romper la cadena, Ryoku saco su espada y aprovecho para apuñalar a uno de los hermanos sangre por la espalda matándolo en un instante-¡MEISU!-grito el otro encapuchado que no pudo decir otra palabra al ser atravesado por dos espadas los cuales era de Shin el cual tenía una mirada fría y le sacaba sus espadas de su cuerpo dejándolo tirado en el suelo muerto.

-Kakashi ahora puedes salir-menciono Ryoku dejando extrañados a los gennins, Kakashi bajo de un árbol dejando sorprendidos a todos al ver que Kakashi no estaba muerto.

-¿Ka-Kakashi-sensei pero cómo?-dijo Naruto incrédulo.

-La técnica del cambio Naruto-respondió el peliblanco viendo como Zo… dijo Zafir guardaba los cuerpos de los hermanos sangre en un pergamino gracias a la ayuda de sus hermanas-¿Qué piensas hacer Zafir con esos cuerpo?

-Reclamar la recompensa que pueden dar por ellos-dijo guardando el pergamino en su bolsillo, desde hace meses o años Zafir era un caza recompensas en secreto de la aldea de la hoja, para buscar buenos oponentes y recibir sus recompensas. Kakashi miro al resto del escuadrón y vio que todos tenían caras de preocupados.

-No se preocupen estoy bien, solo estaba sorprendido, espero que no los hayan asustado-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa-En realidad les debo una disculpa a todos, tenía la intención de probarlos para ver cómo se desarrollan en una situación como esta pero veo que todo fue resuelto por ustedes-dijo con pesar en su voz mirando a los otros jonnins los cuales asintieron y viendo como todos ahora estaban más tranquilos.

-Tal vez fue así pero el lado bueno es que ahora ya no me congelare cuando tenga que hacerlo en un futuro, es difícil pero somos ninjas y es lo que se tiene que hacer-menciono Naruto solemnemente con una sonrisa, esto trajo una sonrisa de Kakashi, Kito, Shin y Ryoku, sus amigos y sus hermanos/hermanas, y Sasuke solo veía esto.

-Al menos el dobe ya no será tan cobarde en futuro, mira que ponerse así solo por eso, patético-dijo Sasuke y en eso sintió la intención asesina de todos los hermanos Uzumakis en especial de Zero y Yaeru que están más unidos a Naruto, así que hizo lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento, y se quedó callado.

-Bueno dejando eso de lado, todo esto, creo que no debe una explicación señor Tazuna-dijo Shin con los ojos entrecerrados hacia Tazuna que se había callado todo este tiempo y su mirada se ensombreció, el pazo a explicarles a todos como la tierra de las olas estaba en crisis, por el maliante de gato, y que estos se encontraban en una situación desesperada y no tenían dinero para una misión de más alto rango, así que los engaño para que pudiera conseguir protección y pudiera completar el puente que era la única esperanza para su pueblo.

-Esta misión es al menos de rango B a A, lo mejor sería retirarnos-menciono Kito con seriedad que miro a sus hermanos-ellos son muy jóvenes para este tipo de misiones.

Pero todos vieron como Naruto miraba con determinación a sus hermanos mayores-No podemos hacer eso, esas personas están sufriendo por ese maldito de gato y hay que detenerlo y salvar a la aldea-menciono con una gran sonrisa.

-Es cierto-dijo Zero parándose al lado de su hermano pasando su brazo por el cuello de Naruto-Esta misión es perfecta para un dios como yo, completaremos esta misión todos juntos-menciono con determinación.

-Es verdad lo que dice Naruto-chan Kito-nichan esas personas inocentes están sufriendo y eso es algo que no se puede permitir-menciono Yaeru con una sonrisa.

-Es cierto ese tal gato no tiene idea con quien se las verá, verdad Tokoeru-dijo Aira a su perro el cual ladro con felicidad haciendo creer que dijo "si".

-Si ese tal gato es como lo dicen el libro bingo, darán una gran recompensa por su cuerpo. Y si es tan malo como dicen, creo, que será un gran oponente para mí-dijo Zafir con su espada en mano.

-Lo más importante es ayudar a esa aldea cueste lo que cueste-menciono Olí con una sonrisa.

-Le pateare el trasero a ese tal gato al aterrorizar a esa gente inocente-menciono Stella con una sonrisa.

-Nada mejor que pelear contra ninjas de otras aldeas ayudare a esa aldea cueste lo que cueste-menciono Zeta con una sonrisa y chocando un puño con la palma de su mano.

-Ayudaremos lo mejor que podamos-menciono Amalia con una sonrisa mientras Evangelin asentía en forme de respuesta que si ayudara.

-Iré donde sea con Zero-kun-menciono Sakura abrazando al chico pelirrojo el cual tenía la cara un poco azul del miedo por la pelo chicle enfadando a Yaeru y a Amalia.

-¡Suelta a oni-chan/a Zero-kun!-gritaron unas enojadas Yaeru y Amalia agarrando a Zero para separarlo de Sakura.

Kakashi junto con los otros jonnins hermanos sonrieron con orgullo, aunque todo era un engaño están dispuestos a dejarlo de lado por la seguridad de las personas, no podían ser más orgullosos de ellos, Kakashi paso unas posiciones de manos y puso su mano en el suelo.

-Kushiyse no jutsu-dijo Kakashi para después formarse una bola de humo que al dispersarse vieron a un perro con un chaleco azul y con la banda de konoha en su cabeza.

-Pakkun informa al hokage sobre la misión aumento de rango y que estamos dispuestos a continuarla que en caso de emergencia que mande a un refuerzo para yudarnos con la misión-dijo Kakashi y pakkun asiente y se va corriendo en dirección a konoha-Bueno continuemos con la misión-menciono y todos reanudaron el viaje.

 **Horas más adelante del viaje.**

El grupo se va separado en cuatro botes navegando a través de la niebla, esta era la única manera de llegar a nami no kuni y cómo eran demasiados tuvieron que separarse en sus respectivos equipos. Unos momentos después la neblina dejo ver el gigantesco puente que Tazuna deseaba terminar, dejando a todos sorprendidos ante la vista.

-Wow es inmenso-dijo Naruto viendo el puente.

-¿Cómo es posible que un viejo pueda hacer tal puente?-pregunto Zero estando igual de sorprendido que su hermano.

-Es mi orgullo y alegría y un símbolo de esperanza para salvar nami no kuni de gato y sus hombres, les agradezco por ayudarme a pesar de lo que hice les prometo que cuando se solucione todo les daré el pago completo por la misión-dijo Tazuna con gratitud y todos asintieron. AL atravesar el túnel se dieron cuenta de que ya habían llegado a su destino.

Al llegar a tierra firme se dispusieron a llevar a Tazuna a su casa, después de horas de viaje todo era normal pero entonce Sasuke se dio cuenta de algo o alguien escondido y arrojo un kunai a unos arbustos y todos se pusieron en guardia para proteger a Tazuna, entonces se acercaron solo para ver que era un conejo que por poco y no la cuenta, entonces Amalia recojio al conejo y se puso a consolarlo diciéndole cosas lindas, entonces Sakura le dio un golpe a Sasuke en la cabeza.

-¡Cabeza de carbón, por poco le das al pobre conejito!-dijo Sakura molesta con el Uchiha.

-Eso no importa escuche algo en los arbustos y no quería arriesgarme-dijo Sasuke como si nada sin importarle haber matado al conejo.

-"¿Un conejo blanco?, pero si no estamos en invierno, solo puede significar kawamiri lo que quiere decir que"-pensaron Kakashi y los hermanos mayores de la familia, pero fue interrumpido al sentir algo acercándose.

-Tengo un gran mal presentimiento-dijo Naruto mirando a su alrededor para después fijarse como un objeto se dirigía hacia ellos a máxima velocidad.

- **¡TODOS AL SUELO!** -grito Shin, Sakura tumbo al señor Tazuna junto con Yaeru y Olí, Zero se tiro sobre a Amalia para derribarla por completo y Zeta se lanzó sobre Evangelin para tumbarla al suelo y los demás se agacharon, para esquivar un objeto que se estrelló en un árbol y revelo ser que era una gigantesca espada que parecía un cuchillo de carnicero, en ese momento dos personas aparecieron apoyadas en la espada, el primero era un hombre alto y musculoso con la piel pálida, pelo corto color negro puntiagudo, ojos marrones. Llevaba vendas como una máscara con el torso desnudo, con el pecho solo cubierto por una banda, pantalones holgados con el patrón de rayas y muñequeras calentadoras hasta los codos, que se combina con los calentadores de las piernas. El último era un hombre igual de alto como el otro, tenía el pelo blanco largo hasta los hombros, tenía una gabardina de color verde en la espalda dejando ver una camisa blanca de maga larga, unos pantalones verdes oscuros, con unas sandalias cafés y tenía ojos de color café, en una mano cargaba una espada ninja larga y en la otra una clase de caja negra con vendas amarillas sujetadas en la mano del hombre, que mostraba muchos mangos de espadas ninjas indicando que tal vez sea un hombre del estilo de las millones espadas.

-Vaya pero si es Zabuza momochi, nukenin de kirigakure no sato-dijo Kakashi sorprendiendo al resto.

-Quieres decir el mismo que planifico el golpe de esta contra el mizukage-menciono Shin sorprendido

-No solo eso él es conocido como el Kirigakure no Kijin uno de los de la era shinobis que formaban parte del grupo más mortífero de Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu-dijo Kito sorprendiendo a todos.

-Y no viene solo-menciono Ryoku viendo al otro hombre-Mifune antes era un famoso samurái conocido como el Dios de la Espada-menciono este haciendo jadear a todos.

-Parece que nuestra reputación nos procede Mifune, ahora sé porque los Aku burazazu (hermanos demonios) no pudieron contra ustedes tiene a nada más y nada menos que a Sharingan no Kakashi y el trio de hermanos ninja jonnin como escoltas-dijo Zabuza.

-Hmp interesante-dijo Mifune con su espada en mano y sobre su hombro.

-El libro bingo dice muchas cosas interesantes, además mi tio (Shanks) es un experto en Kejutsu con la ambu neko, que se tiene que saber una cosas o dos sobre ustedes-dijo Zafir con una sonrisa viendo a buenos oponentes y preparándose para pelear.

-Basta de charla entreguen al constructor de puentes y los dejaremos vivir-dijo Zabuza liberando un poco de intención asesina tensando a todos excepto a Kakashi y al trio de hermanos mayores que estaban acostumbrados a esta pero Zero y Zafir empezaron a sonreír por haberse encontrado con el dios de la espada, esto demostraría que Zero podría superar a los dioses y Zafir para demostrar ser el mejor espadachín del mundo, pero sabían que sus senseis/hermanos no les permitirían a menos que fuera necesario así que suspiraron con pesar por dejar pasar esta gran oportunidad.

-Es una pena pero no podemos hacerlo, formación de batalla, protejan al señor Tazuna, no interfieran en esta pelea, Hermanos Uzumakis espero que puedan ayudarme en caso de que algo ocurra-le dijo Kakashi a Shin, Kito y a Ryoku los cuales asintieron, Kakashi destapo su ojo revelando un ojo rojo con 3 comas negras atrayendo jadeos a todos menos de los hermanos mayores que ya sabían.

-Basta de charla necesitamos exterminar al viejo ahora-dijo Zabuza y todos rodearon a Tazuna para protegerlo-Mifune encárgate de los tres jounnins hermanos yo me encargare de Kakashi del sharingan-dijo viendo a su compañero asentir. Entonces Zabuza recogió su espada y se puso sobre un lago cercano y empezó a reunir una gran cantidad de chakra y la neblina empezó a rodearlos a todos y cada vez se hacía más densa.

-Kirigakure no jutsu-dijo Zabuza y su cuerpo se desvaneció en la neblina, la niebla empezó a hacerse más densa y el grupo de gennins se preparó para lo peor.

-Adelante-dijo Mizune llamando la atención de todos-Técnica ilimitada de una espada-menciono moviéndose para un lado y al otro con la caja llena de espadas, para después alzarla con fuerza al aire y dejar libre a muchas espadas que cayeron en la tierra alrededor de todos los gennins y jonnins clavándose en la tierra.

Kito se dio cuenta de algo-Siento una gran presión de cada espada, y eso que solo están clavadas en el suelo-menciono sacando su lanza.

-Es como si su presencia este en todas las espada-dijo Ryoku sacando su espada poniéndose en pose de pelea.

-No bajen la guardia en ningún momento-menciono Shin sacando sus dos espadas listo para cualquier ataque del espadachín de pelo blanco.

 **(Reproducir obligatorio /watch?v=nlrXATIVhNk)**

-Ocho puntos, laringe, columna, pulmones, hígado, cuello, cabeza y corazón ahora cual será mi punto de ataque-dijo Zabuza en la niebla y todos se tensaron excepto los hermanos Uzumakis, sus hermanas y su madre Fleur da más miedo cuando se enojan con ellos y estaban sonriendo por una buena pelea. Entonces sintieron una poderosa ola de chakra que disperso un poco la neblina, se dieron cuenta de que Kakashi quien lo hacía y estaba liberando intención asesina para contrarrestar la de Zabuza.

-"Esto es lo que se siente una batalla de dos jounin, la intención de matar es sofocante si esto sigue así me volveré loco, preferiría"-pensó Sasuke apretando un Kunai con intención de liberarse de la presión pero fue interrumpido Kakashi.

-Sasuke cálmate, no dejare que mis camaradas mueran, los protegeré aunque me cueste la vida-dijo Kakashi y luego se volteo para ver a Sasuke con una sonrisa-Confia en mi-dijo Kakashi y Sasuke se calmó lo suficiente.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro-dijo Zabuza que había aparecido en medio del grupo con su espada apuntando al constructor de puentes sorprendiendo a todos.

-Se acabó-menciono Zabuza.

-Yo no lo creo-dijo una voz delante de Zabuza entonces el miro y vio a Zafir con una sonrisa chocando sus espadas con la suya con una fuerte presión.

-Se acabó para ti-menciono Naruto levantando su puño y golpeando a Zabuza con gran fuerza elevándolo un poco Zeta pateo su mandíbula con su pierna elevándolo un poco más, Sasuke salto para patearlo en la cara haciendo que retroceda un poco.

-Eso fue bueno niños-dijo Zabuza mirando a los gennins-Pero no lo suficientemente bueno-volvió a decir, entonces se dirigió con su espada al cuello de Naruto pero Zafir lo cubrió con sus espadas sorprendiendo al nukenin. Entonces Zabuza parpadeo y Kakashi aprovecho para enterrarle un kunai directo en su estómago pero revelo solo ser agua corriente lo que dejo impresionados a todos.

Kakashi aún estaba serio que no se dio cuenta de otro Zabuza estaba detrás de él listo para atacar.

 **-¡SENSEI DETRÁS DE USTED!-** grito Naruto. Kakashi escucho el grito de su alumno y vio a Zabuza con su sharingan mientras que el que tenía el kunai en el estómago se disolvía en agua indicando que era un clon de agua. Zabuza con gran fuerza corto al jounnin en dos mitades horizontales matando al Jounnin ante la cara de horror de todos, Zabuza sonrió debajo de sus vendas creyendo haber matado a Kakashi pero se revelo que la sangre no estaba, sino que en un reemplazo había mucha agua.

-"¿El jutsu de clonación de agua? ¡No puede ser!"-pensó Zabuza recordando que cuando emano chackra en el agua para hacer la niebla Kakashi pudo imitar su jutsu aun con la niebla-"Aun con la neblina. El vio atra ves de mi ilusión y la copio en un instante"-penso para después sentir como un kunai estaba en su cuello.

-No te muevas-menciono Kakashi listo para cortar el cuello de Zabuza con su kunai-Esta vez sí se acabó para ti.

 **Con los hermanos mayores.**

Mifune se lanzó contra Shin a gran velocidad atacando con su espada que logro defenderse, con su pierna agarro otra espada con la sandalia y lo usó para contrarrestar un ataque de espada de parte de Ryoku y con su otra pierna saco otra espada del suelo para contrarrestar un ataque de lanza de Kito y luego giro sobre sí mismo para intentar quitarles las espadas a su oponentes pero estos se alejaron para hacer unas posiciones de manos y decir.

-Estilo combinación de elementos: ¡RIO DE LAVA!-al decir eso Shin escupió fuego de su boca y Kito viento aumentando el tamaño de la gran bola de fuego y después Ryoku puso sus mano en el suelo y mucha tierra se fue contra Mifune pero cuando la gran bola de fuego se unió a la gran masa de tierra las transformo en un gran rio de lava que se dirigía con mucha velocidad contra Mifune el cual se puso más serio y dijo.

-Estilo de la espada ilimitada: espada negra-al decir eso su katana se puso de un color negro carbón y lanzo un gran corte contra el rio de lava partiéndolo en dos como si nada, lo que dejo en shock a los tres hermanos.

-¡¿Cómo hizo eso?!-dijo un muy sorprendido Shin volviendo a prepararse para pelear.

-¡No sé pero cuidado ahí viene!-dijo Kito preparando sus espadas.

-Esto será más fácil de lo que creí-dijo Mifune lanzándose contra los tres hermanos.

-¡No te creas mucho!-menciono Ryoku lazándose contra Mifune lanzando un corte de espada que este defendió, Shin apareció por su espalda con su lanza listo para enterrársela pero gracias a la gran velocidad de Mifune agarro una de sus espadas del suelo con su sandalia lanzándosela contra Shin el cual se defendió desviándola hacia otro lado sin notar que la lanzo contra otra espada que se desenterró por la fuerza e iba contra Ryoku, el cual tuvo que dejar de hacer presión con su espada para defenderse de la espada que iba hacia el con gran velocidad. Kito se lanzó contra Mifune lanzando muchos cortes con sus dos espadas pero Mifune gracias a su velocidad se defendía de cada corte que le lanzaba, Shin se fue ayuda a su hermano con su lanza para tratar de salvarlo pero Mifune desenterró otra espada del suelo para pelear con doble espada contra los dos hermanos.

-Estilo de fuego: cortes infernales-menciono Ryoku lanzando varios cortes de fuego al aire que se dirigían contra Mifune el cual se separó de los otros dos hermanos y empezó a defenderse de cada corte de fuego proporcionado por Ryoku, quedando ileso de cada corte dejando en shock a los hermanos-Es muy rápido.

-No por nada lo llamaban el dios de la espada-dijo impresionado Shin.

-Pero no podemos rendirnos fácilmente. ¡VAMOS!-grito al final Kito lanzándose contra Mifune con sus hermanos.

-Hora de acabar con esto-menciono el peliblanco espadachín, lanzándose contra los tres jounnin.

 **Volviendo con Kakashi, el constructor de puentes y los gennins.**

Todos estaban impresionados por lo que veían Kakashi logro arrinconar a Zabuza con sus propios jutsus gracias al Sharingan.

-¡Qué bien!-menciono un alegre Naruto al ver una fácil victoria los demás también estaba contentos al ver como el malvado ninja estaba a punto de morir pero solo escucharon a este riéndose.

-jajajajaja-se reía Zabuza lo que confundió a Kakashi-¿Acabado? ¿Realmente no has entendido verdad?-le pregunto a un serio kakashi-Tu técnica no es más que una mera imitación. Nunca seré vencido por un simple ninja imitador como tú-menciono enfadando a Kakashi.

-Jejejejeje-se volvió a reír Zabuza-estas lleno de sorpresas ya copiaste mi jutsu de agua mientras mostrabas tu pequeño discurso-menciono recordando lo que dijo Kakashi "Yo te protegeré con mi vida a todos ustedes" se decía el recuerdo de Zabuza de Kakashi-Muy hábil debo reconocerlo hiciste que tu clon digiera eso para distraer mi atención. Mientras tú te escondiste en la neblina esperando que hiciera algún movimiento… buen intento-menciono dejando a Kakashi en un estado de shock-¡Pero a mí no me engañan tan fácil!-menciono otro Zabuza detrás de Kakashi y revelo que el que tenía el kunai en el cuello un clon de agua.

-¡Ese también era un clon!-menciono un muy sorprendido Naruto. Zabuza aprovecho estar de espaldas de Kakashi y lanzo un fuerte corte con su espada que logró esquivar el jounnin agachándose, la espada se clavó en el suelo y Zabuza uso su otro brazo para lanzar esta vez una patada que mando a Kakashi al agua por la fuerza.

-¡Ahora!-menciono Zabuza agarrando su espada para lanzarse contra Kakashi pero vio que en el suelo había muchos clavos ninjas-¡Clavos magabuchi!-dijo deteniendo su paso-Trata de alentarme-dijo poniéndose de espaldas-Iluso-menciono para después lanzarse al agua.

-¡Sensei!-gritaron unos preocupados Naruto, Yaeru y Aira.

-"No puedo creer que haya lanzado a Kakashi con sola esa patada"-pensó una asustada Amalia ante la fuerza de su enemigo.

-"Ese ninja de agua… también será un Yopuka"-pensó una seria pero asustada Evangelin.

-Tiene también grandes habilidades físicas-menciono Zeta con impresión.

Kakashi salió del agua para darse cuenta de algo-Esa no se agua normal. Es densa pesada-sin darse cuenta que Zabuza se puso a su espalda haciendo posiciones de manos.

-Que tonto-menciono un serio Zabuza terminando de hacer los sellos de manos-Suirō no Jutsu (jutsu prisión de agua)-menciono encerrando a un kakashi en una gran celda esférica de agua-Intentar escapar por el agua gran error-menciono con aburrimiento viendo a Kakashi mirar para todos lados buscando la salida-Jejejejeje esta prisión está hecha de agua… es más fuerte que el acero-menciono con maldad-es difícil pelear cuando no puedes moverte. Es mucho para el grandioso Kakashi terminare contigo después-dijo para posar su vista en los gennins que protegían a Zabuza-Pero primero tus pequeños amigos deben ser eliminados-menciono para después decir con una posición de una sola mano-Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu clon de agua).

 **(Fin del ost)**

-"Es mucho más ágil de lo que creía"-pensó viendo como del agua salía otro Zabuza echo de agua ante la cara de miedo de todos.

-Jejejeje crees que esa banda que llevas en la cabeza te hace un ninja-menciono con burla el clon de agua de Zabuza enojando a los gennins-¿Cuando has estado entre la vida y la muerte tantas veces que ya no te molesta? Entonces ya puedes decir que ya eres un ninja. Cuando tu perfil ya es tan mortífero en el libro bingo… Entonces tal vez te ganes el título de ninja-dijo el clon haciendo una posición de mano-Pero a ti que te llamen ninja es ridículo-menciono desapareciendo en la neblina.

-"¡Desapareció de nuevo!"-pensó Naruto en shock para después sentir una fuerte patada en la cara de parte de Zabuza haciendo que su banda callera al suelo y este lo pisotee con la pierna.

-¡Naruto!-gritaron unos preocupados Zero y Yaeru que fueron a ver a su hermano si estaba bien.

-Son unos incautos-menciono con enojo haciendo que su equipo lo mire con sorpresa.

Kakashi estaba nervioso no sabía que pasaba con los hermanos mayores de los chicos con el espadachín Mifune era muy probable que tal vez estén muertos o en un estado crítico sin ninguna otra opción-¡Escuchen! ¡Tomen al constructor de puentes y corran no pueden ganar esta batalla!-grito dentro de la esfera viendo a todos los hermanos enojados con Zabuza por golpear a su hermano y Naruto también estaba furioso por el golpe-¡Él está usando todo su poder para mantenerme en esta prisión así que solo puede atacarlos con su clon de agua!-dijo viendo a su equipo asustando al igual que Amalia y Evangelin-¡Pero el clon no puede alejarse de su cuerpo real! ¡Si ustedes se distancian de él no podrá seguirlos! ¡Así que corran!-grito con todas sus fuerzas viendo a todos enojarse.

-Que patético-dijo otra voz haciendo que todos miren que de entre los arboles salió Mifune con su caja llena de espadas y cargando en su espalda a unos graves heridos Ryoku, Shin y Kito tenían varios cortes de espadas en diferentes partes del cuerpo.

-¡Ryoku-nii, Shin-nii, Kito-nii!-gritaron con horror y enojo los hermanos y hermanas Uzumakis al ver a sus hermanos mayores en un mal estado.

-Vaya Mifune llegaste-dijo Zabuza viendo a su compañero y dándose cuenta de los cuerpos que llevaba en la espalda-¿Mataste a esos jounnins?-con solo mencionar esa pregunta los hermanos/a temieron lo peor.

-No solo están inconscientes-menciono el espadachín viendo como los chicos suspiraban de alegría.

-¿Por qué no los mataste?-dijo Zabuza con enojo. Mifune miro a su compañero y luego miro a los niños recordando a alguien a quien cuida.

-No duermo bien matando a una familia-con decir eso dejo en shock a los hermanos todo este tiempo este sabía que eran hermanos y familia.

-¿Correr? No es opción-menciono un enojado Zeta-Eso solo haría impensable la oportunidad de rescatarlo sensei-dijo Zeta a sus hermanos los cuales asintieron.

-No importa lo que corramos o lo que tan lejos lleguemos él nos perseguirá-menciono una seria Naruko-"Y acabara con nosotros"-pensó eso por ultimo.

-"Aunque nos pongamos en posición de defensa. Él nos tendrá rodeados en un instante"-pensó un serio Naruto.

-"Es el fin"-pensó Sasuke con nerviosismo-"Si peleamos solos… Estamos acabados"-pensó mirando a sus compañeros-"Nuestra única oportunidad es sobrevivir"-pensó lo último seriamente.

En eso Zero y Zafir avanzan enfrente de todos llamando la atención de todos.

-Escapar… Eso es de cobardes-dijo Zafir con una sonrisa desamarrando una venda en su brazo izquierdo-Nosotros no abandonaremos a nadie-dijo seriamente atándose la banda en la cabeza dejando solo a la vista sus ojos y una sombra cubriéndolos.

-Kakashi tú mismo lo dijiste-dijo Zero sacando dos rollos de sus bolsillos llamando la atención de Kakashi-Los que desobedecen las reglas son basura pero los que dejan atrás a un compañero son peor que basura-dijo dejando en shock al sensei del equipo de Naruto, Zero desenrollo los pergaminos que tenía y asiendo unas posición de manos revelo su confiable espada y su pequeña daga-¡En el cielo y en la tierra yo seré el gobernante superior! **¡YO SOY EL CHICO QUE SUPERARA A LOS MISMÍSIMOS DIOSES! ¡QUEDA CLARO!-** grito lo último poniéndose en posición de pelea con sus armas.

-Je. No cambias nunca Zero-menciono Zafir sacando una espada y poniéndoselo en la boca y sacando otras dos con sus otras manos poniéndose en posición de combate de la triple espada.

-Hmp esto ahora será un poco interesante-menciono Mifune bajando del árbol-Tu niña de pelo verde recoge a estos y llévatelos-menciono el espadachín mirando a Amalia la cual uso su magia para usar las plantas para atraer a los jounnins heridos.

-No se preocupen senseis yo los curare-dijo Sakura usando jutsu médico para curar las heridas de sus senseis junto con Naruko.

-"Si Ren estuviera aquí nos ayudaría"-pensaron las hermanas Uzumakis pensando en su hermano mayor que tenía más experiencia en medicina y jutsus curativos.

-Naruto-llamo la atención Zafir a su hermano-Tu y el resto encárguense de liberar a Kakashi. Yo y Zero nos encargaremos del samurái. ¡Queda claro!-dijo preparándose para pelear.

-¡Vale!-respondió con una sonrisa sabia lo fuerte que eran Zero y Zafir gracias a sus armas ese espadachín no tendría oportunidad.

-Zabuza me encargare de los niños de pelo rojo de armas tu encárgate del resto-menciono Mifune moviéndose de un lado al otro con su caja llena de espadas- Técnica ilimitada de una espada-dijo para después lanzar las espaldas al aire y cayendo alrededor de todos los chicos.

-Como quieras-dijo Zabuza con aburrimiento a su compañero.

 **(Reproducir ahora /watch?v=e6CDOG5TjNw)**

Zero fue el primero en lanzarse contra Mifune con sus armas lanzando muchos cortes con este defendiéndose de cada ataque de espada que lanzaba el chico de pelo rojo-¡Zafir!-Zero salto hacia atrás para que ahora Zafir empezara a atacar a Mifune con su estilo de pelea de la triple espada.

-"Cada uno de ellos tiene un diferente estilo de pelea"-pensó Mifune defendiéndose de cada ataque de Zafir el cual salto para decir.

- **¡TORA!** -dijo poniendo sus espadas en su espalda y revelando la imagen de un tigre- **¡GARI!** -bajo con fuerza sus dos espadas haciendo que Mifune salgo de la trayectoria de ataque viendo como este al chocar con el suelo hizo un gran cráter lo que lo sorprendió, en eso ve como algunas sombras van en contra de Zabuza.

-¡Kage Bushin no jutsu! **(Jutsu multiclones de sombra)** -grito Naruto creando varios clones lanzándose contra Zabuza cada uno con un kunai.

-Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu **(Jutsu de agua bala de agua)** -dijo Zeta escupiendo una gran bala de agua, los clones de Naruto lanzaron shurikens y kunai a la gran bola de agua que se dividió en varios kunais bien afilados gracias al agua.

-Jutsu de combinación: Shurikens y kunais de agua afilada-dijeron Naruto y Zeta con grandes sonrisa, el clon de Zabuza saco su espada para empezar a defenderse de cada una pero no podía sacar su espda vio su brazo y vio como muchas lianas estaban enredando su brazo para evitar que saque su espada miro a lo lejos a Amalia con los brazos en el suelo y un aura de color verde en sus brazos indicando que ella movió las plantas para evitar que él se defienda de los kunais. Mifune a gran velocidad cortó las lianas que tenía apresado a Zabuza y ambos esquivaron los shurinkens y kunais de Naruto y Zeta.

-Estilo Uzumaki cadenas de diamantina-dijo Naruko sacando unas cadenas amarillas de su espalda lanzándolas contra Mifune y Zabuza los cuales empezaron a esquivar cada cadena para evitar quedar atrapados. Zero salto para encarar a Mifune con sus armas lanzando cortes al aire contra Mifune el cual vio eso y empezó a contrarrestar los cortes de Zero, al caer ambos al suelo Zero salto con agilidad hacia atrás mientras estaba esquivando varios kunais que pasaban por delante de el sin cortarlo, este al parar salto lo más alto que podía. Mifune se defendió de cada kunai con su espada, Zafir aprovecho su distracción para pararse detrás de él y decir.

- **¡Santoryu Gazami Dori!** -al decir eso se llamó la atención de Mifune que vio a Zafir con una espada encima de él y otro abajo, movió el que tenía abajo para arriba y el de arriba para abajo haciendo un corte vertical a Mifune elevándolo en el aire mientras un espectro de cangrejo aparecía delante de Zafir.

-¡Vamos Tokoeru!-grito Aira al su perro el cual empezó a correr junto a su ama, Aira dejo de correr en dos patas para poner sus manos en el suelo como un perro y correr como uno-¡Aquí vamos! ¡Garōga!-al decir eso ambos empezaron a dar vueltas hasta formar una especie de taladro con el que ataca violentamente a Zabuza el cual al mirar eso intenta escapar pero sintió que algo pasaba miro sus piernas para ver como sus piernas estaban bajo tierra y a lo lejos ve como Olí salía del suelo cubierta de tierra y con una sonrisa.

- **Doton: Dochū Senkō** -dijo con una sonrisa viendo a Zabuza el cual intento desviar el ataque con su espada pero este no sentía sus brazos miro y vio como sus brazos estaban atrapados con unas sogas que estaban siendo sostenidas por dos flechas miro a la responsables y vio a Evangelin apuntándolo con su arco al igual que Yaeru.

-Esa es nuestra habilidad flecha soga-dijo Yaeru con una sonrisa sacándole una sonrisa nerviosa a Eva. Zabuza no tenía escapatoria y fue golpeado por el gran taladro de Aira y Tokoeru haciendo que el clon se disipe en agua. Kakashi y el verdadero Zabuza estaban en shocks por lo que vieron.

-¡Toma esto!-grito Zeta lanzando una gran shiruken contra el verdadero Zabuza el cual solo movio la cabeza de lado para esquivar el shuriken.

-Fallaste-dijo con aburrimiento.

-Eso crees-dijo Zeta con una sonrisa confiada-¡Naruto ahora!-al gritar la última frase la gran shuriken se convirtió en humo y revelo ser Naruto con una gran shuriken en la mano dejando al enemigo en shock.

- **¡TOMA!** -grito Naruto lanzando la gran shuriken a la mano de Zabuza el cual no tuvo opción que retirar la mano de la prisión de Kakashi para evitar que la gran shuriken le quitara el brazo. Liberando a Kakashi.

-Gracias Naruto-dijo este con una sonrisa a su estudiante el cual se la devolvió están en el agua.

-Katon tenrō Kaken **(Estilo de fuego espada de fuego)** -Naruto baja a gran velocidad contra Mifune el cual sin ninguna otra opción uso su únicas fuerzas para contrarrestar el ataque de Zero pero no evito que algunas quemaduras le llegaran, cayó al suelo con dolor y vio como Zero cayo con sus armas con una mirada seria cuando este se iba a lanzar contra él se escuchó lo siguiente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ***CRACK***

Se pudo ver como la daga de Zero y su espada se rompió por completo dejando solo el mango ante la cara de Zafir el cual miraba las armas de su hermano con horror al igual que todos-¿ahora qué piensas hacer sin tus armas?-pregunto Mifune levantándose del suelo viendo como Zero separa del suelo con una mirada muerta.

-Estas armas eran las que me regalo Rei en mi cumpleaños-dijo este con voz de ultra tumba y una aura naranja rodeaba sus piernas sorprendiendo a todos.

-"Es todo un Yopuka"-pensaron Eva y Amalia con impresión.

 **Flasback de Zero (nota: Aun sigue la canción si se te acabo en una parte de la lectura reiníciala)**

 **-¡Feliz cumpleaños Zero!-gritaron toda la familia Uzumaki incluyendo a una Rei de 4 años con una gran sonrisa.**

 **-¡Muchas gracias hermanos!-grito el niño con felicidad.**

 **-Oni-chan-dijo una pequeña Rei cargando unas grandes mantas.**

 **-¿Qué pasa Rei?-pregunto el niño agachándose a la altura de su hermanita la cual sonreía.**

 **-Toma este es tu regalo-dijo la pequeña dándole el regalo a Zero el cual con curiosidad desenrollo el paquete y revelo una daga de color rojo con el mango negro y una espada negra con el mango rojo y el símbolo Uzumaki en la empuñadura.**

 **-¿Cómo fue?-dijo este sorprendido.**

 **-Me las encontré por ahí en el sótano cuando jugábamos a las escondidas y pensé en regalártelos estaban en una caja con el nombre de Kushina aunque no sabía quién era de seguro alguien de aquí-dijo esta con una sonrisa inocente.**

 **-¿Kushina?-pregunto este confundido-Jejeje como sea las llevare con orgullo por ti mi pequeña hermanita-dijo este con felicidad dejando las armas en el suelo y elevando a su hermanita en el aire la cual reía con emoción.**

 **Fin del flashback**

No eran cualquier daga y espada eran las armas de su madre y los llevaba con orgullo a cualquier misión por su hermanita y no solo por ella sino también por su difunta madre aunque no la conoció pero sabía que era una gran ninja. Este se miró a Mifune con gran ira.

-¡Estás muerto!-al decir eso desapareció a una gran velocidad sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿En dónde?-no termino Mifune de hablar cuando escucho algo en su espalda.

-¡Quería usar esta habilidad contra Naruto un día cuando nos enfrentemos!-grito un enojado Zero corriendo a gran velocidad contra Mifune el cual miro detrás de el con una cara sorprendida y los demás también estaban sorprendidos y en especial Naruto ¿de cuál habilidad hablaba su hermano?- **¡PERO LO USARE CONTIGO BASTARDO!** -grito saltando y enterrando su puño en la espalda de Mifune y el codo de su brazo derecho debajo del puño **-¡ESTILO UZUMAKI! ¡KOKUSEI BIG WAVE!-** grito a todo pulmón enterrándole sus golpes en su espalda como si fueran cuchillos y a su alrededor una campo de energía rojo apareció de la nada y esferas negras volaban a su alrededor con una escritura en kaji que traducidas decían "Alma".

- **¡GAAH!** -gimió Mifune con gran dolor en su espalda que sentía ahora casi toda rota.

- **¡YO! ¡SERE UN DIOS!** -dijo por ultimo girando su brazo y puño mandando a volar a Mifune en el aire hasta estrellarse con un árbol rompiéndolo en el acto.

-"¿Qué clase de habilidad fue esa?"-se preguntaron todos en shock por la habilidad de Zero pero un Uchiha pensaba.

-"Como es posible que un dobe como él tenga semejante habilidad lo obligare a que me la enseñe solo un Uchiha puede poseer esa habilidad"-pensó con ira el Uchiha al ver como el hermano de su rival tenía una gran habilidad.

 **Mientras con Zabuza y Kakashi.**

Estos estaban sobre el agua chocando un kunai con su espada ambos se separaron para empezar a hacer símbolos de mano a gran velocidad al mismo tiempo para después los dos decir-¡TORI!-al terminar de hacer los sellos de manos el agua empezó a tomar forma de dos grandes dragones-¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!-al terminar ambos dragones se lanzaron contra el otro creando una gran ola que elevo a Naruto el cual seguía en el agua y con su banda de la hoja en la cabeza que recupero al destruir al clon de agua.

- **¡CUIDADO!** -grito Stella cubriéndose del agua junto con todos incluyendo a Sai **(Se me olvido que este seguía aquí "sonrisa nerviosa")** ambos dragones de agua se atacaban con gran velocidad intentando destruirse.

-"Cuantas posiciones de manos. Y él se las reflejo perfectamente"-penso en shock Naruto viendo a su sensei pelear con Zabuza y viendo como ambos chocaban armas.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta había un ambu escondido en una copa de un árbol mirando todo con impresión.

Zabuza iba a volver hacer un jutsu pero Kakashi se lo copio enfadando a este-El no solo está siguiéndolo. Se mueve igual y al mismo tiempo-menciono Sai con normalidad.

-Hasta que finalmente hablas-menciono una Stella enojada con su compañero.

-¿Cómo es que hace eso?-pregunto Sakura mirando a Naruko la cual solo alzo los hombros de no saber.

-"Mis movimientos"-pensó enojado Zabuza mirando a Kakashi-"es como si supiera lo que haré"-no termino de pensar ya que ahora bajo la mano y Kakashi hizo lo mismo.

-Hare después-dijo Kakashi sorprendiendo a Zabuza.

-"¿Qué? Tambien lee mis pensamientos"-penso mirando el ojo sharingan de Kakashi-"El me mira con ese ojo"-dijo jutando las manos y Kakashi hizo lo mismo.

-Y eso te enfurece no es así-dijo Kakashi con burla a Zabuza.

-Todo lo que haces es copiarme como un shangito-dijo Zabuza para después los dos hablar.

-No podrás vencerme con esos trucos baratos-hablaban los dos al mismo tiempo-Te aplastare-al terminar la última frase Zabuza se enfureció mas-Cuando haya acabado contigo no volverás abrir tu boca de shango jamás-dijo Zabuza solo esta vez haciendo posiciones de manos pero vio como otro Zabuza está detrás de Kakashi haciendo lo mismo-"Acaso es un jutsu de ilusión"-penso con shock.

-Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu-dijo Kakashi mientras su sharingan giraba a gran velocidad haciendo elevar una gran cantidad de Agua para arrogarlo contra Zabuza con gran fuerza.

- **¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ?!** -dijo en estado de shock Zabuza viendo la gran masa de agua-¡Imposible!-dijo recibiendo la gran bola de agua de Kakashi siendo arrastrado por el agua-"¡Estaba a punto de crear un vortex! ¡Pero él lo creo antes!"-pensó en shock sintiendo un gran dolor- **¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** -grito con dolor mientras el agua arrasaba con los arboles-"El copio mi jutsu justo antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo. **¡NO PUEDO IR A SU RITMO!** "-grito lo último mentalmente siendo arrastrado por el agua.

Todos se cubrían los ojos para evitar que el agua entre a sus ojos y Zero solo miraba a un muy grave herido Mifune con ira recibiendo todo el agua ambos. Naruto se agarró de una rama para no salir volando por el jutsu de su sensei. Mientras que el ambu que estaba en el árbol desaparecio.

-Esta es tu última batalla-dijo Kakashi con Kunai en mano viendo a Zabuza.

-Tu morirás aquí-dijo Zero tomando lo que quedaba de su daga y listo para enterrárselo a la cabeza a Mifune pero cuatro serbons aparecieron de la nada dos clavándose en el cuello de Zabuza y otros dos en el cuello de Mifune dejando a ambos en shock y al resto impactados.

 **(Fin de la canción)**

-¿Quién?-dijeron Zero y Kakashi que después miraron al causante en una rama de árbol.

-Tenías razón era su última batalla-dijo el ambu su voz era femenina llamando la atención de todos. Kakashi se acercó al cuerpo de Zabuza y puso sus dedos en su cuello sin sentir ningún latido indicando que Zabuza había muerto y Zero se acercó a Mifune y comprobó que también estaba muerto.

El ambu hizo una reverencia a los ninjas de la hoja-Gracias por derrotarlos-dijo con respeto.

-Por tu mascara veo que eres un ninja rastreador de la aldea ninja de la neblina-dijo Kakashi mirando a la chica.

-Impresionante estas bien informado-dijo el ambu mirando a Kakashi.

-¡Oye este bastardo era mío porque lo mataste!-grito un enojado Zero pero el ninja no respondió-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Quién carajo eres?!-grito aún más furioso que si mirabas bien sus marcas en la mejilla se hacían gruesas y sus ojos ahora eran afilados de color naranja dejando a todos impresionados.

-Zero él no es nuestro enemigo-dijo Kakashi al chico del equipo 11.

-Eso no me importa ¡El mato al hombre que yo iba a matar!-grito enojado.

-¿Valia la pena hermano?-dijo Zafir guardando sus cosas.

-Pues…-se quedó callado Zero al no encontrar palabra para responder.

El ninja recogió el cuerpo sin vida de Zabuza y Mifune-¿Qué haras con sus cuerpos?-pregunto Naruto.

-Los quemare con fuego para que nadie use su sangre. Adios-al terminar de decir eso desapareció.

Kakashi volvió a taparse el ojo y dijo-Bueno sigamos tenemos mucho que recorrer para llegar a la casa del señor Tazuna vamos-finalizo empezando a caminar junto con los demás.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué paso?-dijeron unos despertados Ryoku, Shin y Kito mirando todo.

-Los pondré a la corriente-dijo Kakashi para después contarles que paso.

-Ya veo-dijo Shin mirando a su hermanito furioso por sus armas rotas-Tranquilo Zero las repararemos-dijo posando su mano en el hombro de Zero.

-No-respondió más tranquilo empezando a cavar un oyó en el suelo y poner las partes de metal de sus armas en el agujero-No durarían-dijo tapando el oyó y guardando sus fundas en su bolsillo y empezando a caminar con el resto.

Un par de horas después ya era de noche y los equipos decidieron dormir un poco para recomponer fuerzas pero Zero no podía dormir bien sentía como si alguien lo llamara "Ayúdame" escuchaba Zero en su cabeza, mientras este se movía para un lado al otro "Por favor sálvame" se escuchó al final, para después despertar y ver que no había nadie "Ayúdame" se escuchó otra vez la voz y empezó a seguirla. Llego a una clase de lugar donde había un oso apunto de atacar a una chica que parecía de la edad de Rei y estaba solo con un trapo de ropa y con muchas heridas en el cuerpo, tenía el pelo largo atado en una coleta de color negro, ojos negros y se le miraba asustada mirando al oso-Ayúdame mi compañero-dijo la niña con lágrimas de miedo y Zero recibió el ayúdame en su mente, este dio un gran salto para caer sobre el oso con una gran patada de hacha golpeando al oso en la cabeza.

Este se enfadó y lanzo un rugido que hizo que Zero bajara de la cabeza y parase enfrente de la niña para protegerla-¡Quédate detrás de mí!-dijo este con seriedad empezando a esquivar al oso con la niña en su espalda, el gran oso se enfadó e iba a atacar a Zero con unas garras. Zero metió sus manos en los bolsillos pero saco solo las fundas de sus antiguas armas-¡Olvide que estaban rotas!-grito con enojo el oso iba a atacar pero.

-¡Cuidado!-grito la niña que se envolvió en luz y se transformó en dos pequeñas guadañas unidas por una cadena cayendo en las manos de Zero que aprovecho eso y salto lo más alto posible esquivando el corte del oso y lanzando la guadaña contra este clavándoselo en un punto sensible de la cabeza de la bestia matándolo en un instante, este respiraba agitadamente ya que aún no estaba recuperado de su pelea con Mifune miro la guadaña y vio que este se volvía a iluminar para revelar a la misma niña en sus brazos en estilo nupcial.

-No creí que alguien podía hacer eso-dijo bajando a la niña al suelo-gracias. Bueno pequeña será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa con tus padres-dijo para empezar a retirarse pero sintió como esta lo seguía, este alzo su brazo y la niña hizo lo mismo, levanto un pie y la niña hizo lo mismo, bajo ambas partes del cuerpo y la niña lo imito, empezó a caminar y la niña lo seguía empezó a caminar en círculos y esta lo seguía por la espalda, camino a más velocidad hasta detenerse y mirar a la niña que cayó de trasero contra el suelo-Oye porque me sigues debes volver con tus padres-dijo este con enojo pero vio como la niña baja la cabeza con tristeza-¿Acaso tú?-dijo viendo a la niña asentir con lágrimas en los ojos-Perdón. Creo que no nos presentamos correctamente. Soy Uzumaki Zero y superare a los dioses-dijo con una pose estilo black star.

-Yo soy Tsubaki y soy una arma-dijo la niña alzando sus ojos con lágrimas.

-Tú no eres una arma solo eres una linda niña abandonada-dijo este agachándose y acariciando la cabeza de Tsubaki la cual se sonrojo un poco por ser llamada linda y sonrojarse un poco más por las caricias de Zero-¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?-dijo Zero secándole las lágrimas a Tsubaki.

-Pero no quiero ser una carga-dijo esta con tristeza.

-No lo serás sube-dijo dándole su espalda para que esta se suba y lo hizo-desde ahora yo te cuidare junto con mi familia-dijo caminando de vuelta con los demás.

-Gracias compañero-dijo la niña antes de dormirse dijo en un susurro-"papa…"-finalizo durmiéndose en la espalda de Zero sintiendo su calidez.

 **(Reproducir ending 1 de naruto solo por este capítulo, se los digo ya que será mejor)**

 **(Suena la música)**

 **Se podía ver como en una pequeña aldea ninja muchos niños jugaban animadamente incluyendo a una niña pelinegra con el pelo atado en una coleta de caballo y ojos negros riendo felizmente.**

 **(Cultive your hunger before you idealize)**

 **(Motive your anger to make them all realice)**

 **(Clibing the mountain… Never coming down)**

 **(Break into the contents, never falling down)**

 **(Suena la música)**

 **Se podía ver ahora como la niña perseguía una mariposa de multi colores intentando atraparlo con alegria.**

 **(My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve)**

 **Pero ahora la imagen cambia a la niña en trapos corriendo atreves de una aldea en llamas.**

 **(Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door)**

 **(A man railed at me twice though, but I didn' t care.)**

 **La niña cae al suelo con dolor por las heridas y el cansancio al correr de la aldea en llamas.**

 **(Waiting is wasting for people like me)**

 **(Don't try to live so wise)**

 **Ahora se podía ver como la niña lloraba sin parar en el suelo de la aldea en llamas con gran tristeza.**

 **(Don't cry 'cause you're so right)**

 **En eso la misma mariposa apareció haciendo que la niña deje de llorar y siga a la mariposa al bosque para perderse de la masacre por las llamas de la aldea.**

 **(Don't dry with fakes or fears)**

 **La niña miro a la mariposa desaparecer y mostrar al gran oso que la quería devorar.**

 **(Cause you will hate yourself in the end)**

 **(Suena la música)**

 **Pero en eso un chico peli rojo le da una poderosa patada. Para después la niña transformase en una guadaña encadenada y pelear junto con el chico contra el oso, para después la imagen cambiar y mostrar a la niña en la espalda de Zero caminando por un sendero.**

 **(Don't try to live so wise)**

 **La imagen cambia a la niña en una cama cómoda con ropa nueva y con las heridas sanadas.**

 **(Don't cry'cause you're so right)**

 **La niña se levanta de la cama y se va a la puerta para salir e ir por una clase de pasillo con un peluche de una guadaña miniatura.**

 **(Don't dry with fakes or fears)**

 **La niña abre una puerta en donde dice Zero y entra en la habitación para ver a un pelirojo dormir con tranquilidad.**

 **(Cause you will hate yourself in the end)**

 **La niña se acerca y empieza a mover al chico para despertarlo.**

 **(Don't try to live so wise)**

 **El chico despierta y mira a la niña para después moverse a un lado haciéndole espacio a la niña.**

 **(Don't cry'cause you're so right)**

 **La niña se acuesta en la cama del chico con una sonrisa para después dormirse abrazando a su peluche y al chico el cual devolvió el abrazo.**

 **(Fin de la canción)**

 **YYYYYYYY hasta aquí el capítulo de los hermanos Uzumakis ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Y la llegada de Tsubaki a la serie como niña? ¿Qué pasara ahora con esta familia de solo hermanos? Dejen sus opiniones en los reviews y si les gusto.**

 **Hasta la próxima aquí se despide su amigo TheMasterZero106.**

 **CHAO CHAO**


	10. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Uzumakis vs los espadachines y el cazador parte 1.**

 **Hola a la gente que lee este fic ¿Cómo están?, yo bien, y si tú también lo estas, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo de los hermanos Uzumakis.**

 **Panty: ¡Eh TheMaster, cuando me compraras mis nuevas pantis!**

 **Hay, olvide presentar a una amiga (Se abren las puertas y de ella aparecen una chica rubia con una de pelo violeta) Denles la bienvenida a mis nuevas asistentes de la cuenta, Panty Anarchy y Stocking Anarchy.**

 **Stocking: Es un gusto conocerlos (haciendo una reverencia)**

 **Panty: Como sea (dijo sin importar su presentación) TheMaster me prometiste que si trabajaba para ti, me comprarías mis bragas para que cumpla mi sueño de acostarme con 1.000 hombres.**

 **Si pero primero el capítulo y luego tus bragas (Un poco sonrojado) Sin nada mas que decir.**

 **Yo, Stocking y Panty: Disfruten el capítulo.**

 **(Reproducir opening de la serie)**

En el campamento que estaban montando todos. Ya estaba amaneciendo y todos se empezaban a despertar para continuar con su misión, pero Yaeru se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien con ellos, faltaba su hermano Zero.

-¿Oigan saben dónde está Zero?-pregunto Yaeru viendo como todos miraban el lugar en donde dormía Zero y este no estaba.

-¿En dónde se habrá metido?-se preguntó Naruto, buscando a su hermano.

-¿A quién le importa ese perdedor?-dijo con enojo Sasuke pero fue golpeado en la cabeza por Sakura.

-¡Pues a mí me importa Zero-kun baka!-dijo enojada Sakura viendo a Sasuke que este solo bufo y miro para otro lado.

-¿En dónde estará ese idiota?-dijo Zafir recogiendo sus espadas. Pero en eso miran como una silueta viene del bosque, no dudaron en ponerse en guardia, pero se calmaron al ver que era Zero, pero traía algo en la espalda, cuando se acercaron se sorprendieron al ver a un niña durmiendo en su espalda.

-¿Zero en dónde estabas?-le pregunto Olí viendo a su hermano sonreír.

-Digamos que fui a dar un paseo nocturno-dijo viendo a Tsubaki dormida.

-Bueno ya que estas aquí sigamos con la misión-dijo Kakashi terminando de recoger el campamento con Ryoku, Shin y Kito.

-Oye Zero-le llamo la atención Aria, haciendo a este voltear-¿Quién es la niña?-cuando pregunto eso llamo la atención del resto que quería saber lo mismo.

-Se puede decir que es nuestra nueva hermana-dijo con simpleza el chico del sueño de dios, dejando a todos con más dudas.

Después de 1 hora de viaje los equipos de los hermanos Uzumakis, La pequeña durmiente y el equipo 7, habían llegado a la casa de Tazuna sin ningún problema, al llegar tazuna toco la puerta de su casa y esperaron a que abrieran. Pero lo que no sabían era que cierto tío y hermanos mayores los estuvieron siguiendo, porque se preocupaban de su familia, pero volviendo con el equipo, la puerta de la casa se abrió, y pudieron ver a una mujer al menos de unos 20 años de hermosa apariencia, ojos negros, cabello negro, traía un suéter rozado manga larga, falda azul larga y sandalias cafés. Al ver a Tazuna la mujer abrazo al hombre.

-Oto-san me alegra que llegaras sano y salvo-dijo la mujer y Tazuna devolvió el abrazo mientras los demás veían el feliz reencuentro.

-Ya estoy aquí Tsunami, ah lo siento, déjame presentarte a los ninjas que contrate para ayudarnos con el puente-dijo Tazuna y Tsunami se inclinó en forma de respeto.

-Muchas gracias por ayudar a mi padre y lamento los problemas causados, por favor pasen y siéntense como en casa-dijo Tsunami.

-No se preocupen es nuestro trabajo y muchas gracias-dijo Kito con una sonrisa y todos entraron a la casa en ese momento Zero siente como Tsubaki se empezaba a mover a su espalda indicando que se estaba despertando, llamando la atención de todos que vieron como la niña pelinegra despertaba.

-Tsubaki-chan me alegra que despertaras-dijo con una sonrisa Zero viendo a su amiga.

-Zero-san-dijo despertando y notando a los demás y se puso nerviosa, el pelirrojo noto su nerviosismo y sonrió.

-No te preocupes Tsubaki, ellos son mis hermanos y hermanas, y el equipo de mi hermano Naruto-dijo con una sonrisa intentando calmar a la pequeña arma espiritual.

-O ya veo-dijo igual con desconfianza la niña-Mi nombre es Tsubaki-dijo para después gemir al sentir sus heridas.

-Hay olvide eso-Zero mira a Tsunami-Tsunami-san ¿Le importaría prestarme una habitación para reacostar a Tsubaki?, se encuentra lastimada asi que necesitare tu ayuda Naruko-menciono viendo a su hermana asentir, y Tsunami los guio a una habitación para que ayuden a curar a la pequeña pelinegra.

 **Mientras tanto con Zabuza, Mifune y el ninja de los serbons.**

El ninja de los serbons miraba los cuerpos muertos de Mizune y de Zabuza, saco una herramienta y se disponía a cortar las vendas de la cara de Zabuza, pero pronto este tomo su mano fuertemente.

-Lo hare yo mismo-dijo Zabuza mientras se sacaba los serbons.

-Ese chico si dio problema-menciono Mufine quitándose los serbons del cuello-No creí que otro Meister estuviera aquí.

-Oh, los dos ya han vuelto a la vida-dijo el ninja cazador con voz calmada.

-Tan letal como siempre Haku, me parece que lo disfrutas y ¿hasta cuándo vas a llevar esa ridícula mascara?-dijo Zabuza de forma seria.

-Déjala en paz Zabuza, si ella quiere conservar su máscara que la conserve-dijo Mifune levantándose de una camilla y recogiendo su caja de katanas.

-Por favor, esta mascara me recuerda los viejos tiempos, además es muy útil para el engaño-dijo Haku sacándose la máscara dejando ver que era una joven de piel blanca, ojos marrones, facciones finas.

-No necesitabas apuntarnos a nuestros cuellos para dejarnos en estado de muerte falsa-menciono Mifune quejándose.

-Tenía que hacerlo para salvarlos, además no quería dejarles cicatrices por eso lo mejor apuntar a sus cuellos-dijo Haku con una sonrisa, Zabuza y Mufune asiente y recuerdan la batalla contra los genin en especial los que son más hermanos y hermanas.

-Es cierto además… ya no tendremos tanta ventaja sobre kakashi y el trio de hermanos jounin, además esos genins no son normales, hay que tener cuidado, en especial los que son gemelos, estoy seguro que ni siquiera mostraron parte de sus verdaderos poderes, pero no importa debemos seguir con nuestra misión no importa que, entendido Haku-dijo Zabuza y haku asiente.

-¿Y qué haremos hasta entonces?-dijo Haku y Mifune mira su espada.

-Por ahora yo debo ir a ver alguien especial-menciono el dios de la espada empezando a marcharse.

-Le envías mis saludos a Angela-dijo Haku con una sonrisa y Mifune solo se marchó.

 **En la casa de Tazuna.**

Los tres equipos estaban reunidos en la sala de la casa tomando un merecido descanso después del encuentro con dos mejores espadachines, en ese momento Zero y Naruko llegaron a la sala y se sentaron con sus compañeros.

-Por ahora Tsubaki se estará recuperando ahora-menciono Zero con una sonrisa.

-Yo digo que la niña estará bien dentro de 1 hora pero necesitara reponer fuerzas durante 1 día por lo menos-dijo Naruko revisando sus cosas médicas y guarda unas vendas.

-¿Oye Zero donde encontraste esa niña?-pregunto Zeta a su hermano el cual solo sonrió.

-Encontré a Tsubaki siendo atacada por un oso-dijo con simpleza el pelirrojo, sin notar las caras sorprendidas de sus hermanos y compañeros.

-¿Cómo fue posible?-pregunto Aira queriendo saber cómo su hermano encontró a la niña.

-Fue raro al principio-dijo con dudas.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Ryoku a su hermanito.

-Se puede decir que ella me llamo, hablándome por la mente-dijo rascándose la nuca Zero, dejando aun con más dudas a los chicos.

-¿Pero porque la trajiste contigo?-le pregunto Shin.

-Es verdad ¿Por qué la trajiste? ¿Sus padres deben estarla buscando?-le dijo Kito.

-Pues en realidad Tsubaki… es huérfana-menciono con tristeza, sorprendiendo a todos, Naruto recordó la vez que él fue huérfano, hasta que sus hermanos llegaron a su vida y sonrió.

-Fue bueno de tu parte hermano-le dijo Naruto a Zero el cual le sonrio a su hermano-Pero debo saber una cosa-le dijo llamándole la atención-¿Esa niña es especial?

-¡Es muy especial!-dijo con una gran sonrisa Zero-¡Ella puede transformarse en armas verdaderas, y ayudarme en convertirme en dios!-dijo haciendo una pose de Black Star, siendo Sakura la que lo adora, Sasuke solo bufo creyendo que el miente, y los hermanos tenían sus dudas, pero le preguntarían después.

-Muy ahora es cosa de asuntos serios-llamo la atención Kakashi y todos regresaron a sus asientos para hablar y Tsubaki siguió a Zero, cuando se proponían a hablar Tsunami apareció junto con un niño de pelo negro traía un sombrero con una franja azul, una camisa amarilla y un mono de color verde.

-Inari estos son los ninjas que vinieron a ayudar a nuestro pueblo, ellos fueron los que trajeron a tu abuelo sano y salvo-dijo Tsunami y el niño les mando una mirada de desconfianza a todos.

-Pero mama todos ellos morirán-dijo Inari y todos los hermanos entrecerraron los ojos excepto Tsubaki que no entendia nada.

-Porque dice eso mocoso-dijo Zafir un poco molesto.

Inari solo ignoro la pregunta y subio las escaleras.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa?-pregunto Amalia ofendida.

-Algo malo debió haberle pasado-dijo Aria al ver la mirada de dolor en el niño, le recordaba a Naruto cuando pequeño, después de eso no volvieron a hablar del tema sin embargo naruto se quedó mirando en la dirección donde se fue inari de forma seria por un momento para después mirar a sus amigos y hermanos/a.

Después de un tiempo vemos a todos excepto Inari sentados en la mesa comiendo tranquilamente, en ese momento Kakashi recordó el tema que tenían que hablar-Muy ahora si a nuestra misión-menciono el ciclope y todos prestaron atención-Les quiero decir a todos que Zabuza y Mifune aún están vivos-dijo y todo quedo en silencio y quedaron mirando a su sensei de forma seria, Ryoku, junto con Kito y Shin entrecerraron los ojos antes esto.

-¿Así que también lo sospechaste verdad?-pregunto Ryoku y Kakashi asiente dejando a todos con una cara de impresión.

-Me pareció sospechoso que el ninja cazador no le destruyera su cuerpo de inmediato, si ese es su trabajo ya debió haberlo hecho enfrente de nosotros-dijo Kakashi dejando confundidos a todos y en especial a Tsubaki que no entendía nada ya que ella era nueva.

-Pero como puede estar vivo, él no tenía pulso, el ninja cazador lo mato-dijo Evangelin la cual no entendía que paso.

-Eso mismo pensé yo, hasta que recordé el arma que uso para "matarlo" ¿alguien recuerda que fue lo que uso?-dijo Kakashi y todos pensaron un momento hasta que Naruko hablo.

-Uso serbons-dijo Naruko y ahora ella entendía por qué creían eso-Los serbons son armas que pueden usar los médicos ninjas como Ren, según entendí de Ren, los serbons son armas que no mata a menos de que atraviese puntos específicos del cuerpo o estén envenenados-dijo Naruko y ahora era el turno de Aria para hablar.

-Tokoeru no pudo detectar rastro de veneno en el ninja cazador así que es poco probable-dijo Aria acariciando a su perrita la cual ladro de alegría.

-Precisamente, el ninja cazador era sin dudas alguna el cómplice de Zabuza y de Mifune, está claro que regresaran para completar su misión junto con ellos, debemos prepararnos para todo-dijo Kito.

-Al juzgar por las heridas que tenía estimo que tendremos al menos 2 semanas para que regrese en ese tiempo continuaremos con el entrenamiento y estaremos listos para él, así que descansemos bien esta noche-dijo Shin y todos asienten.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

Después de una buena noche de sueño los equipos estaban enfrente a sus respectivos Senseis mientras Tsubaki los miraba de lejos, los genins se preguntaban que clase de entrenamiento harian.

-Bien Ryoku ¿Qué les has enseñado a tus genins hasta el momento?-pregunto Kakashi.

-Les he enseñado los ejercicios árbol-pie, pie-agua, balance de kunai, les he enseñado métodos para contrarrestar y destruir genjutsus, estrategias de trabajo en equipo y les puse pesos a todos pero Zafir quiso unos mucho más pesados para incrementar su velocidad y mejorar las técnicas de nuestro clan, mientras que Sai el suyo-respondió Ryo y Kakshi asiente.

-¿Y ustedes?-les pregunto a Kito y Shin.

-Lo mismo-dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo, antes de que se convirtieran en Genis, todos los hermanos cooperaron para entrenar a sus hermanos las cosas más básicas que era lo que explico Ryoku.

-Muy bien chicos me gustaría que les den a los chicos esos sellos de gravedad-con decir eso Ryoku y sus hermanos les empezaron a poner a los chicos sellos de gravedad, que al activarlos casi todos caen de rodillas, excepto Zafir que ya estaba acostumbrado-

-¿Kakashi sensei… que son… estos símbolos?-pregunto Sakura y Kakashi sonrio por la pregunta.

-Si esos son sellos de gravedad, son sellos especiales que incrementan la masa de una persona que los usa es un método de entrenamiento para incrementar la velocidad y resistencia-dijo Kakashi y las chicas gimieron de dolor y los chicos sonreían de emoción excepto Sasuke que se encontraba furioso y Sai como si nada.

-Bien chicos ahora vamos a trabajar en su Seishitsu Henka (Mejor resumen transformación de naturaleza)-dijo Shin y sus hermanos estaban deacuerdo.

-¿No creen que es un poco pronto para enseñarles eso?-pregunto Kakashi y todos levantaron las cejas ante esto.

-Mis hermanitos y hermanitas junto con Evangelin y Amalia están listos excepto Sasuke, Sakura y Sai que aún son débiles, Kakashi-cuando Shin dijo eso enojo a los dos de los tres genins-Además con Zabuza, Mifune y ese cazador desconocido es mejor estar preparado-dijo Shin, Kakashi lo pensó por un momento hasta que asintió, Shin tenía razón además sus estudiantes eran débiles, una era una loca fanatica y otro un arrogante, tampoco debían quedarse atrás.

-Kakashi yo junto con Shin y Ryoku entrenaremos a nuestros hermanitos pequeños con Evangelin y Emalia, por ahora tu entrena a Sasuke, Sakura y Sai-dijo Kito y Kakashi asintió para llevarse a los tres mencionados a una parte del bosque para entrenar. Kito sonrió para después voltear a ver a le pequeña Tsubaki-¿Una cosa? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Eh… yo bueno…-hablaba nerviosa Tsubaki-Soy ahora la compañera de Zero… y no tengo que alejarme para nada…-dijo nerviosa y todos alzaron una ceja excepto Zero que sonrio.

-Esta bien…-dijo con dudas Kito.

-Okey escuchen hermanos y hermanas, y chicas-llamo la atención Ryoku a sus hermanos junto con Amalia y Evangelin-Bien, el Seishitsu Henka es básicamente la transformación de su chakra cambiando a sus propiedades y características dependiendo del elemento, como saben los elementos básicos son el raiton, el katon, el futon y el suiton-dijo Ryoku y los hermanos asintieron.

-Pero nosotros ya sabemos eso-dijo Naruko.

-Lo sé pero lo dije para que Amalia y Evangelin lo supieran-dijo Ryoku y Naruko asintió, Ryoku después saco nueve papeles y se los dio a cada uno de los chicos y chicas.

-Shin ¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Amalia y Shin sonrió.

-Esos son papeles de chakra es un papel especial que se extrae de un árbol que se cultiva y alimenta con chakra es utilizado para saber a cuál elemento es afín un ninja, lo que tienen que hacer es enviar chakra al papel y este les mostrara su elemento, Katon (fuego) se quemara, doton (tierra) se desmorona, raiton (Rayo) se arruga, futon (Aire o viento) se cortara y suiton (Agua) se mojara-dijo Shin y todos asintieron.

Zero puso chakra en el papel y de inmediato se cortó, una se quemó y la otra se mojó, el chico sonrió e hizo una pose estilo Black Star-¡YAJU! ¡Soy de los elementos de los dioses más fuertes, Katon y Suiton!-grito con una gran sonrisa y todos sonrieron nerviosamente, pero alguien aplaudió, haciendo que todos vean como Tsubaki aplaudía con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien hecho Zero-dijo con una sonrisa la pequeña arma espiritual, haciendo que Zero sonría ampliamente mientras reía.

El siguiente fue Zeta el cual su papel se cortó, uno se mojó y el otro se arrugo haciéndolo sonreír-Parece que a mí me toco suiton y reiton-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno era de esperarse de alguien parecido al segundo kage-dijo con simpleza Stella viendo a su hermanito mirar para otro lado.

El siguiente fue Naruto al cual, su hoja se cortó, una se quemó y el otro se volvió a cortar, haciendo sonreír a Naruto-Parece que a mí me toco, el katon y el futon-dijo con una sonrisa (Nota el fuego por el zorro de la nueve colas).

El siguiente fue Zor… ejem quiero decir Zafir, el cual al concentrarse, su hoja fue cortada en tres papeles, uno se quemó, otro se arrugo y el ultimo se hizo polvo-Parece que cada vez soy más fuerte, soy katon, reiton y doton-dijo con una sonrisa el espadachín.

La siguiente fue Yaeru, la cual se concentró y su hoja, la cual se cortó en dos, una se arrugo y el otro se volvió a cortar, haciendo sonreír a la chica-A mí me tocó el reyo y el viento-dijo alegre la chica.

La siguiente fue Aria, a la cual su hoja la cual solo se cortó y no mostro más, haciendo que suspire un poco de derrota-Que mal solo se cortó y solo tengo futon-dijo con tristeza, pero sus hermanos y sus hermanas la consolaron para que no se sienta tan mal, haciendo a esta sonreír.

La siguiente fue Naruko a la cual su hoja se cortó en tres partes, la cual uno se volvió a cortar, otro se quemó y el ultimo se mojó demasiado-Parece que tengo las afinidades de un médico, el katon, el futon y en especial el suiton-dijo con una sonrisa viendo a sus hermanos ponerse tristes al ver que a solo ellos les toco dos elemento y a Aira solo uno-Pero no es necesario que se pongan así-dijo con una gota de sudor.

La siguiente fue Stella, a la cual su hoja se cortó en dos, uno se quemó y el otro se arrugo-Soy de las afinidades del katon y del raiton-dijo con simpleza viendo a sus hojas, pero tenía el presentimiento que los elementos no era lo único que tenían, había algo más escondido pero por ahora dejaría eso de lado.

La siguiente fue Olí, a la cual su hoja se cortó en tres partes, uno se mojó, otro se hizo polvo, y el ultimo para sorpresa de todos se hizo de cristal, indicando que tenía una afinidad muy poderosa-JAJA y eso que no entreno y tengo un elemento especial-se rio con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que sus hermanos y hermanas estén celosos.

La siguiente fue Amalia, y aunque ella no tenga chakra, probaría usar sus poderes del Wakfu para ver que afinidades tenía, su hoja se cortó en tres partes, uno se mojó, otro se cortó otra vez y el ultimo se hizo de polvo-Era de esperarse de mí, soy las afinidades de los árboles, el agua, el viento y la tierra-dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa la princesa de los Sadidas.

Evangelin sonrió nerviosa mente y Provo ahora ella hacer, la prueba de la hoja con su Wakfu, su hoja se cortó en tres partes, uno se cortó otra vez, otro se hizo de polvo y el ultimo se quemó-Parece que soy afinidad del viento, la tierra y el fuego-dijo la ocra con normalidad haciendo sonreír a todos.

-Bueno parece que todos tienen elementos poderosos, pero creo que es posible hacer sub-elementos, pero eso es para otro entrenamiento-menciono Ryoku, haciendo que a todos les crezca la duda de que era un Sub-elemento.

-Ryoku ¿Qué es un sub-elemento?-pregunto Stella y en lugar de Ryoku responder, respondió Kito.

-Existe otros elementos además de los cinco tipos básicos de la naturaleza, hay varios tipos más avanzados, el ejemplo seria Fleur que ella es básicamente del elemento explosión. Al iniciar dos transformaciones de naturaleza básica al mismo tiempo, se puede crear una naturaleza totalmente nueva con propiedades únicas y se conoce como un sub-elemento, otro ejemplo puede ser el Tsuchikage el cual domina el jinton (elemento polvo) un sub-elemento y forma aún más avanzada que el Kekkei genkai con el literalmente puede pulverizar a sus enemigos a nivel molecular-dijo Kito dejando con la boca abierta a los genins-Se dice que es tan peligroso que puede destruir grandes extensiones de tierra solo con un jutsu-dijo Kito dejando a los genins aún más impresionado.

-¿Cómo saben todo eso oni-chan?-pregunto Aria.

Antes de que Kito respondiera, respondió Shin-Cuando éramos genins, nuestros senseis fueron un de los pocos que se enfrentó a él y ganarle, pero dejemos eso para más tarde-dijo dejando a todos con dudas.

 **Horas más tarde.**

Si bien el entrenamiento físico era muy exigente en cuanto a concentración, después de varias horas nuestros genins estaban agotados cada elemento que entrenaron los dejaron exhaustos, para los de Katon en su entrenamiento tuvieron que encender una hoja de árbol con su chakra y luego aumentar la temperatura de bazos de agua el cual se los había dado Tsunami a cada uno, para los que tuvieron el elemento del rayo tuvieron que empezar a conducir su chakra a sus armas y generar corrientes eléctricas, a los de tierra tuvieron que desmoronar con su propio Chakra una hoja de papel y después de un objeto más duro el cual eran rocas, para los de suiton, tuvieron que empapar hojas de árbol y para después empapar rocas lo cual necesitaba mucho control y para los de futon tuvieron que usar su chakra para cortar hojas, árboles y rocas lo cual fue muy dificultoso, después de eso tuvieron que correr por toda la isla, para el Taijutsu lo hicieron con Kakashi y finalmente entrenamiento de detección y dispersión de genjutsus.

Después de todo eso todos se encontraban exhaustos y tuvieron que usar píldoras que les dio Ren para su viaje que eran de alimento para reponer energías, a la hora de la cena todo era tranquilo hasta que Sakura pregunto.

-Tsunami-san ¿qué pasa con esa foto?-pregunto Sakura señalando una foto donde se encontraba tsunami, inari, tazuna y una persona desconocida.

-Él era mi esposo-dijo Tsunami con tristeza.

-Debe ser muy doloroso para usted Tsunami-san no insistiremos, si no nos quiere decirnos, está bien-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa haciendo que Tsunami sonría.

-Si me permites tsunami yo se los contare de todas formas merecen saber-dijo Tazuna y ella asintió, y tazuna empezó a contarles la historia de cómo un pescador llamado Kaiza había llegado al pueblo y le enseño el valor de proteger lo más importante para el con sus dos brazos, con el tiempo se había casado con Tsunami y actuó como un padre/ídolo de inari él fue reconocido como el héroe de Nami no kuni, hasta la llegada de gato, el trato de detenerlo pero no pudo, Gato decidió ponerlo como ejemplo para todos los que conspiren contra el cortándole los brazos y ejecutándolo públicamente. Desde entonces ni inari ni el pueblo creen en los héroes. Con finalizar la historia de Tazuna, vio como Tsunami estaba llorando junto con las chicas, mientras que los chicos estos estaban furiosos que apretaban los puños, como señal de enojo a Sasuke no le podría importar menos la historia.

-Ese malnacido-dijo con enojo Zero que se levantó de la mesa- **¡YO LE ENESÑARE A NO METERSE CON LOS SUBDITOS DE UN DIOS COMO YO!** -grito súper enfadado pero Tsubaki lo abraza por la espalda para tratar de calmarlo.

-Zero por favor cálmate, sé que estas furioso al igual que todos, yo tal vez no entienda mucho de esto pero por ahora me gustaría que intentes mantenerte en control-dijo con tristeza la pequeña y Zero solo se volteo a verla.

-Tsubaki es hora que entrenemos los dos-dijo retirándose dejando con dudas a todos, Tsubaki no protesto y siguió a Zero a fuera de la casa para entrenar sus formas de armas.

-No entiendo por qué entrena y se cree un dios, al final todos morirán-dijo Inari con una mirada sombría.

-Somos fuerte mocoso ninguno aquí morirá, además ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso? Nunca has visto lo que podemos hacer-dijo Zafir y sus hermanos asienten.

-Porque ustedes no podrán hacer nada, ustedes vienen a hacer acto de héroe pero al final solo acabaran muertos por gato y sus hombres ellos son demasiado fuertes-dijo Inari con lágrimas en los ojos y apretando sus puños. Entonces escucharon unas risas de la sala y todos vieron a Naruto, se estaba riendo como si hubiera escuchado algo que le hizo gracia.

-De que te ríes, no tiene oportunidad contra gato no podrán hacer nada-dijo Inari con lágrimas y Naruto solo rio más fuerte y irrito aún más al pequeño.

-Jajajaja, siento decirte esto niño pero mis hermanas son hasta más fuertes que ese tal gato-dijo Naruto entre risas.

-¡Como puedes decir eso, no sabes nada!-grito Inari llorando más fuerte.

-Es porque es la verdad, Inari gato no es fuerte lo único que tiene ese estúpido es su dinero, quítale eso y lo que queda es un hombre debilucho y patético, responde esto ¿alguna vez lo has visto hacer algo sin que tenga que contratar matones o usar su dinero para hacer las cosas que lo hacen fuerte-dijo Naruto y Inari pensó por un momento, antes de negar con la cabeza, era verdad lo que dijo el rubio, gato siempre usaba el dinero o contrataba guardaespaldas para hacer el trabajo sucio.

-Lo ves Inari gato es solo debilucho, hasta tokoeru lo mataría sin problemas-dijo Aira con una sonrisa, y Naruto se acercó a Inari para poner su mano sobre su cabeza.

-Pero él tiene un ejército de matones y ustedes no podrán con ellos-dijo Inari y Naruto volvió a reír trayendo una mueca de Inari-deja de burlarte.

-Si bien los números en un ejército puede ser de ayuda pero te garantizo que nosotros podremos contra ellos, tenemos al más famoso copi ninja no Kakashi, a los tres hermanos Jonnins que su trabajo en equipo es famoso, varios hermanos y hermanas con elementos poderosos y habilidades extrañas, que podrían hacer a los hombres de gato ir a casa a correr con sus mamis así que no te preocupes, si no me crees sígueme y te mostrare-dijo Naruto saliendo afuera de la casa junto a un intrigado Inari queriendo ver lo que quería mostrarle y los equipos y los jounins también los siguieron por seguridad.

Afuera todos pudieron ver como Zero tenía una gran Shuriken con cuatro picos, lanzarlo contra un árbol y este fue cortado fácilmente y sin dificultad. Este después volvió a atrapar la shuriken y lo lanzo al aire, y todos vieron con impresión como la gran shuriken se hizo de luz amarilla y de ella se transformó en Tsubaki que callo en los brazos de Zero, este se dio cuenta de que todos los miraban y pregunto.

-¿Qué hacen?-pregunto Zero.

-Naruto le mostrara a Inari lo fuerte que somos-dijo Yaeru y Zero asintió.

-Mira esto, esto es una pequeña parte de lo que podemos hacer-dijo Naruto y tomo un tronco del suelo y empezó a hacerlo girar como un molino para después lanzarlo como un misil hacia un lugar desconocido, los únicos sorprendidos eran Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Tazuna, Tsunami y Inari, Sai no ya que él no lo mostraba y los hermanos ya sabían de las fuerzas que ganaron por entrenar desde niños con sus hermanos-Lo entiendes Inari, no tienes nada de que preocuparte todos y cada uno de nosotros podemos hacer cosas que la gente normal no puede, te agrantizo que aplastaremos y acabaremos con gato y salvaremos Nami no Kuni-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, haciendo que Inari pueda sonreir y poder tener una esperanza en estos ninjas.

 **Mientras tanto en la guarida de Gato.**

Vemos a Zabuza, Mifune y Haku en una habitación, Zabuza estaba en la cama mientras que Mifune afilaba sus mil espadas y Haku estaba sentado a su lado mientras le limpiaba el sudor.

-Gracias Haku-dijo Zabuza y Haku le sonrio.

-No hay nada que agradecer zabuza-sama soy su herramienta después de todo-dijo Haku.

-No eres una herramienta Haku-hablo Mifune-Tu significas tanto para Zabuza al igual para angela y incluso para mi, eres como una hija para Zabuza y una hermana mayor para angela que nunca tuvo-dijo Mifune con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me molesta que tuve que estar cerca de la muerte para darme cuenta de eso-dijo Zabuza y las palabras de Mifune y de Zabuza trajeron lagrimas a los ojos de Haku ella siempre a querido escuchar esas palabras pero siempre lo guardo como secreto y ahora Zabuza dijo eso no pudo retener sus sentimientos.

-Muchas gracias Zabuza-sama y Mifune-sama-dijo Haku con una linda sonrisa pero ese momento fue interrumpido por gato que había entrado pateando la puerta junto con dos de sus guardaespaldas.

-Mira como han caído los poderosos, el kirigakure no kijin y el dios de la espada, al fin y al cabo resultaron ser unos cobardes-dijo gato y acerco su mano a Zabuza pero una espada de Mifune y la mano de Haku lo detuvo.

-Si no quieres perder una mano, aparta la mano-dijo con una mirada de muerte el espadachín.

-Sera mejor que quites tus asquerosas manos de zabuza-sama maldita rata-dijo Haku con una voz muerta y fría liberando una intención asesina junto con Mifune y gato estaba temblando.

-Malditos-dijo uno de los guardias y se acercaron a atacarlos pero no pudieron moverse al sentir filos de espadas en sus cuellos, ellos movieron sus cabezas y vieron a Mifune con dos espadas en las manos apuntando a sus cuellos.

-No estamos de muy buen humos así que no intenten nada o será lo último que digan-dijo Mifune y los guardias empezaron a sudar.

-Solo completen la misión rápidamente, no les estoy pagando para que estén aquí como holgazanes-dijo gato saliendo, Haku y Mifune dejaron de liberar su intención asesina y dejaron a los guardias irse con gato, al cerrar la puerta Haku se acercó a Zabuza y Mifune se sentó para afilar sus armas.

-Saben que no tenían que hacer eso Haku y Mifune-dijo Zabuza el cual tenía un kunai debajo de la sabana queriendo matar a Gato.

-Lo sabemos pero lo necesitamos vivo si queremos el dinero así que hay que soportarlo un poco más-dijo Haku y Zabuza asintió para después ponerse a dormir nuevamente y los otros dos hacer lo que quieran.

En el bosque cerca de la caza de Tazuna.

En el bosque podemos ver a Naruto con sus hermanos entrenando para la batalla que se les pueda venir en el siguiente dia.

-Vamos Tsubaki modo cuchilla ninja-grito Zero.

-¡SI!-grito saltando y hacer un sello para concentrarse y ser iluminada por una luz amarilla, para después revelar una cuchilla de asesina, de mango amarillo y el filo de plata con el símbolo uzumaki, para después caer en la mano de Zero.

-Bien hecho Tsubaki-dijo con una sonrisa el gemelo de naruto.

-¿Cómo es posible que Tsubaki pueda transformarse en armas verdaderas sin un henge?-pregunto Yaeru.

-Pues no se-dijo Zero-¿Tsubaki cómo puedes hacerlo?-en el reflejo de la cuchilla apareció la cara de Tsubaki.

-Pues soy un chica con la habilidad de transformarme en distintas armas. Capaces de entrar en armonía con los Técnicos como tu Zero-dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con Técnico Tsubaki?-pregunto Aria.

-Pues no lo sé-respondió la niña que volvió a brillar y volvió a ser una humana-Pero en lugar de llamarlos técnicos los llamamos Meisters.

-Pues eso no importa-menciono Zero-¡Esta es una arma que merece un dios como yo!-grito alzando su dedo al cielo sacándoles gotas de sudor a todos.

-Si lo que tú digas Zero-menciono Naruko con una gota de sudor.

-No nos descentremos de nuestro entrenamiento sigamos practicando-menciono Naruto y todos siguieron con su entrenamiento por toda la noche.

 **Al siguiente día.**

Se podía ver a todos los hermanos junto con Evangelin y Amalia tirados en el césped, respirando con agitación, por toda la noche se la pasaron entrenando para el enfrentamiento que tendrán en el puente. Sin que se dieran cuenta Haku pasaba por el bosque para buscar plantas medicinales para Zabuza, en ese momento vio como muchos árboles y plantas de las zonas, estaban totalmente con cortaduras, destrozadas, atravesados por plantas afiladas, con varias flechas, etc, y entonces vio a nuestro grupo de hermanos, hermanas y amigas, se acercó para verlos mejor-"estos son los shinobis que casi matan a Zabuza-sama y a Mifune-sama debo tener cuidado"-penso Haku que se acercó al grupo y pensó en matarlos pero al verlos por alguna razón se arrepintió de hacerlo, y solo los sacudió un poco tradando de despertarlos.

-Despierten por favor se enfermaran si duermen de esa forma-dijo Haku con un tono suave.

Naruto empezó a abrir los ojos y vio a una mujer de pelo castaño ojos marrones hermosos, piel blanca como la nieve y un hermoso rostro, traía un kimono rosa y una canasta con algunas plantas mediciones en ella.

-Si se duermen aquí podría coger un resfriado-dijo Haku con una amable sonrisa y Naruto sonrio a su estilo.

-No te preocupes no nos enfermamos tan fácilmente-dijo mirando como todos dormían-¡Eh chicos despierten tenemos compañía!-grito Naruto viendo como todos empezaban a abrir los ojos con sueño.

-¿Ya es de día?-pregunto Zafir tocándose los ojos.

-Parece que nos excedimos anoche-dijo Olí viendo la mayoría de árboles destruidos o cortados.

-Pobrecillos yo los ayudo-menciono Amalia usando su poder y restaurar el bosque, lo que sorprendió a Haku-ya está mejor-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo fue que hiciste eso?-pregunto sorprendida, antes de que Amalia respondiera Evangelin le tapó la boca.

-Sera en otra ocasión-dijo con una sonrisa, pero en realidad sospechaba de la chica.

-¡AAAAh buenos días mundo!-grito Zero saltando del suelo y apuntar al cielo.

-Zero-san no se te levantes y grites como si nada-se quejó Tsubaki levantándose del suelo.

-¡Pero el mundo tiene que saber que un dios despertó para un nuevo día!-menciono con una gran sonrisa el pelirrojo.

-¿Se puede saber que hacen unos niños como ustedes aquí?-pregunto Haku.

-Parece que nos quedamos dormidos, la noche anterior durante el entrenamiento y creo que se nos pasó un poquito-dijo Zeta con una risa y los otros lo siguieron con Haku.

-¿Y porque entrenan tanto, ya deben ser muy fuertes?-pregunto Haku y Naruto junto con el resto miraron el cielo con una mirada determinada.

-Lo hacemos para proteger a todos nuestros seres queridos y personas importantes para nosotros-dijo Stella con convicción, por las mentes de todos pasaron imágenes de Ren, Leit, Fleur, Shanks, Irina, Rei, Hinata, Sakura, etc.

-¿Y tú, que hace un chica tan linda como tu aquí?-pregunto Zero que por alguna razón puso un poco celosa a Amalia.

-Estoy recogiendo unas cuantas plantas medicinales para ayudar a unos amigos-dijo Haku con una sonrisa.

-Entonces déjanos ayudarte-dijo Naruko con una sonrisa, y los demás apoyaron la idea y Haku asintió por su amabilidad. Pasaron un tiempo recogiendo las plantas medicinales y conversaron hasta que Haku ya tenía lo que necesitaba.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme soy Haku Yuki por cierto-dijo Haku presentándose.

-No fue nada Haku-chan mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y ellos son mis hermanos y amigas, Zero, Tsubaki, Zeta, Olí, Naruko, Stella, Zafir, Aira, Yaeru, Amalia y Evangelin-dijo Naruto presentándose igualmente al igual que presentando a los que lo acompñaban. En ese momento Haku se disponía a irse pero en ese momento volteo a los Uzumakis.

-Y por cierto… soy chico-dijo Haku, sorprendiendo a Evangelin, Amalia y Tsubaki, pero los hermanos solo se quedaron viéndola de manera extraña.

-No, no lo eres por tu presencia puedo decir que eres una chica-dijo Naruto y los demás asintieron, Haku se puso pálida al ser descubierta y empezó a pensar en alguna cosa que decir como excusa.

-Es que los matones de gato andan secuestrando mujeres para que puedan ser usadas por ellos por eso es que tengo que ocultar mi género-dijo Haku esperando que los Uzumakis creyeran lo que dijo.

-Oh, entendemos, no tienes que preocuparte más por eso acabaremos con gato con nuestras propias manos-dijo Naruto y Haku suspiro de alivio.

-Gracias, Naruto-kun y sus hermanos espero que nos volvamos a ver-dijo Haku-"Y espero no tener que enfrentarnos tampoco"-pensó Haku por ultimo antes de irse caminando fuera del bosque.

-Los chicos se quedaron un tiempo viendo a Haku salir del bosque.

-¿Ustedes también lo sintieron?-pregunto Naruto y todos asintieron.

-¿Sentir que?-pregunto Evangelin.

-Ella era ese ninja cazador, pero no podemos detectar maldad o codicia en su corazón solo esperamos no tener que hacerle daño-respondió Aira, para después todos empezar a retirarse del lugar. Pero Zero por un momento se sintió vigilado y miro para todos lados confundiendo a todos.

-¿Qué pasa Zero?-le pregunto Yaeru a su hermano.

-No no es nada creo que solo fue mi imaginación-dijo empezando a retirarse con todos pero a cada momento se volteaba para ver si nadie lo observaba, de una sombra aparece una chica de cabello blanco en un coleta de caballo largo y desordenado, con un traje completo de esqueleto blanco con azul, la cara con pintura azul, y una mascara de un cráneo en la cabeza.

-Asi que un meister encontró a su compañera, y además es un yopuka-dijo la chica-Le avisare a Shinigami-sama-dijo antes de desaparecer por la sombra de un árbol.

 **YYYYYYYY Hasta aquí el capitulo.**

 **Panty: Pues ya era hora (Le lanza una braga sucia) Ve a lavarme la ropa.**

 **Y porque tengo que ser yo si es tu ropa (dije sonrojado quitándome la panti de la cabeza)**

 **Panty: Porque el trato era que si te ayudáramos con esto, tus nos harías cualquier cosa y ahora quiero que laves eso (Dijo retirándose)**

 **Es una hija de…**

 **Stocking: No te preocupes ella es así (Dijo abrazando su peluche)**

 **Eso parece bueno me ayudas a hacer la despedida.**

 **Stocking: Claro.**

 **Nos vemos amigos en un próximo capítulo lamento si es corto es porque tengo muchas pruebas para esta próxima semana y necesito estudiar así que. Aquí se despide su amigo TheMasterZero106 y su asistente Stocking.**

 **Yo y Stocking: CHAO CHAO.**


End file.
